Jogos do Amor
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO. Bella precisa arranjar um namorado para sua melhor amiga Jessica. Ao conhecer Edward Cullen, ela percebe que ele seria o par ideal. Mas, por que ela não está feliz com isso? -Resumo completo dentro da fic. AH/AU
1. Sinopse

**N/A: **Aqui estou eu mais uma vez! Dessa vez, com uma adaptação. Eu nunca pensei em fazer uma adaptação, mas esse livro marcou muito o início da minha adolescência e ontem por um acaso acabei achando o e-book dele e na mesma hora tive vontade de fazer uma adaptação. Espero que gostem xD

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence. Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer e Jogos do Amor pertence a Elizabeth Chandler.

**Sinopse**

Bella tem uma meta para este verão: arrumar um namorado... para a sua melhor amiga, Jessica. E Jessica não é nada feia: tem um corpo perfeito, cabelos sedosos, olhos cinza e penetrantes que conquistam qualquer garoto. O único problema éue ela não se interessa por qualquer cara: na verdade, ela só se apaixona pelos namorados de Bella! Eis que surge Edward Cullen, um gato que parece ser o par perfeito para Jessica. Ele é inteligente, divertido e, para completar, superbonito! Parece que o plano de Bella dará certo: Jessica se apaixonará por Edward e vai deixar o caminho livre... mas então por que Bella est se sentindo tão infeliz?

**N/A: Vou começar a postar a fic amanhã. E vou postar quase que diariamente. Fiquem ligadas (os) xD**


	2. Um

**N/A: **Como prometido, aqui está o primeiro capítulo! xD Ah, e para as curiosas de plantão serão dezoito capítulos. Espero que gostem. Beijos! E até mais!

**Um**

A placa na porta da Shoppers Express dizia: "Não é permitida a entrada de pessoas sem camisa e descalças". Dei uma olhada para minha roupa: eu usava sapatos de salto com tiras que se enrolavam ao redor dos meus tornozelos como cobras cintilantes e um vestido

com babados, armado e engomado o suficiente para dançar sozinho. Era a coisa mais horrível que eu já havia visto na vida. Tentei entender por que estava vestindo aquilo e o que estava fazendo na Shoppers Express. Foi quando vi a placa da liquidação: "Compre um, leve dois".

Entrei na loja, agarrei uma cesta e fui para o primeiro corredor. Suas prateleiras estavam cheias de rapazes. Assim como as prateleiras ao longo do segundo, do terceiro e do quarto corredor - rapazes de todos os tipos e tamanhos, loiros, negros e morenos, musculosos e magrinhos; expostos como se fossem caixas de cereal, rapazes lindos em smokings, estáticos como se fossem bonecos, todos sorrindo para mim.

- Obrigada por me convidar pra vir com você - disse minha amiga Jessica.

Olhei pra ela por cima do ombro. Estava com um vestido vermelho bem curto e _sexy,_empurrando um enorme carrinho de compras.

- Disponha - respondi. Então, me estiquei e peguei um lindo garoto da prateleira, colocando-o em minha cesta. Rápida como um raio, Jessica pegou-o e o pôs em seu carrinho.

Peguei outro rapaz. Jessica arrancou-o da minha cesta. Peguei mais um. E Jessica também o roubou. Então saí em disparada pelos corredores, arrancando rapazes das prateleiras. Jessica acompanhava o meu ritmo. Logo, eu estava correndo e nem conseguia mais ver os rostos deles. Eu ainda estava com aquele vestido detestável, mas agora deslizava sobre os meus patins, me esticando e colocando um rapaz após o outro em minha cesta. Mas ela sempre terminava vazia. E o carrinho de Jessica não parava de encher. Enfurecida, comecei a patinar cada vez mais rápido, manejando meu antigo bastão de hóquei, esvaziando as prateleiras. Jessica continuava atrás de mim.

- Eu não agüento mais isso! - gritei de repente. – Leve todos eles. São _todos _seus, Jessica!

Joguei a cesta e o bastão de hóquei em um canto e corri para a porta. Jessica continuava atrás de mim, talvez esperando por mais alguma promoção. Ela não havia pagado. Jessica nunca se preocupava com o preço das coisas. Um alarme da loja disparou. Parecia estar tocando para mim, soava como se estivesse a poucos centímetros do meu ouvido.

E estava. Sem abrir os olhos, ergui a cabeça, apertei o botão do despertador e o joguei sobre a lateral da cama. Estava com o corpo todo mole. Que pesadelo horrível!

Senti uma pontada de culpa. Pesadelo? Jessica era a minha amiga.

- Quantas vezes você vai deixar essa coisa disparar? – resmungou minha irmã.

Abri um olho e a fitei através do desfiladeiro que existia entre as nossas duas camas iguais. A cabeça de Rosalie, a alguns centímetros do travesseiro, tinha o cabelo curto e sedoso todo desgrenhado. Eram loiros, diferentes dos meus, mas o corte a fazia parecer mais jovem - muito jovem para estar grávida. Só que era essa a situação dela: em casa no seu primeiro ano de faculdade e grávida. Eu tenho 17 anos, dois a menos que ela, mas com mais juízo agora do que minha "grande" irmã terá quando tiver 47.

- Quantas vezes? - resmungou Rosalie novamente.

- Quantas vezes isso já disparou?- perguntei.

- Quatro.

- Quatro!

Isso significava que já eram pelo menos oito horas. E a minha reunião era às oito e meia. Saí da cama e pisei com tudo na borda de metal do despertador. Fui gemendo e pulando num pé só até a cadeira, onde uma pilha de roupas limpas havia sido colocada. Vasculhei entre elas para achar a combinação certa para hoje. Não era bem desse jeito que eu queria começar o meu emprego de verão no acampamento Sunburst.

- Não esqueça de fechar o zíper - gritou minha irmã quando saí apressada do quarto ainda vestindo o _short._

Fiquei no banheiro apenas o tempo suficiente para ver que os meus olhos, que são castanhos, pareciam duas lagoas sujas, e meus longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados estavam desgrenhados e oleosos. No pé da escada, peguei a mochila, que havia sido arrumada na noite anterior, e tirei o capacete da bicicleta do armário. Enquanto torcia o cabelo no alto da cabeça, pensava se não seria uma boa idéia ficar com o capacete durante toda a reunião.

Eu conhecia cada curva do trajeto para a Faculdade Kirbysmith, onde ficava o acampamento Sunburst, e onde minha mãe lecionava desde que eu tinha 4 anos. Pedalei o mais rápido possível, me desviando de um cachorro, um esquilo e um corredor, o que, segundo meus cálculos, dava uma média de apenas um "quase acidente" a cada dois quilômetros. Estava um dia super quente. O suor escorria pelo meu corpo. Tanto que nem me importei quando um homem ligou os irriga dores do jardim ao me ver pedalando sobre o seu gramado. Além do mais, esse era o melhor caminho para se chegar ao buraco na cerca, a minha entrada particular na faculdade.

Mas, mesmo pedalando tão rapidamente, eu não conseguia me livrar da lembrança do pesadelo. Cenas dele, assim como momentos memoráveis do passeio à tarde e do encontro duplo da noite anterior - que eu gostaria de esquecer - faiscavam diante dos meus olhos.

Na noite passada, tinha sido Mike e Jessica, e no passeio à tarde, Tyler e Jessica, e no torneio de basquete, Bo e Jessica, e na lanchonete... bem, era sempre a mesma história, apenas com um garoto diferente. Você já deve ter entendido: qualquer um que saísse comigo, logo saía com Jessica.

E como eu podia culpá-los? Jessica é delicada, tem olhos cinza, é loira. Tem um lindo sorriso, as pernas longas e o pescoço esguio de uma bailarina. De alguma maneira, a minha alegre e tímida amiguinha de colégio havia se transformado num cisne na faculdade. E eu, bem, eu sempre pareci mais um simpático pica-pau, com o meu cabelo castanho-avermelhado, que ficava ainda mais vermelho com os raios de sol.

Estava pensando sobre isso, a injustiça de ser um pica-pau, enquanto quicava com a minha bicicleta pelos infinitos degraus que levavam até o centro acadêmico da faculdade. Não pedalava por aqueles degraus desde a minha infância e já havia me esquecido como a velocidade aumentava e a bicicleta sacudia. De repente, me vi mergulhando em direção a uma garota e um rapaz que segurava um violão. Ambos se viraram para mim, então, a garota se jogou contra uma parede e o rapaz pulou nos arbustos agarrando o violão como se fosse um bebê.

Passei por eles, apertando os freios, então virei a cabeça para ter certeza de que estavam bem. Dois rostos furiosos me fitaram.

- Desculpe - disse ofegante. - Desculpe! Eu me esqueci da última curva. Acho que perdi a prática...

- Bem - disse a garota -, talvez você devesse ir pro _shopping. _Eles também têm escadas rolantes lá.

Ela era branca, com bochechas um pouco proeminentes e olhos esverdeados, seu rosto era exótico e absolutamente lindo. Embora sua estatura e corte de cabelos a fizessem parecer uma fadinha de um filme infantil. Eu não me importei com o seu tom de voz; até porque se os reflexos deles não tivessem sido tão bons, nós três teríamos nos transformado numa paçoca. Mas eu não gostei do modo como o rapaz me olhou, de cima a baixo. Seus olhos eram verde-escuros. E achei estranho quando ele fez uma pausa e deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

Timidamente, olhei para o meu _short. _Eu havia me esquecido

de fechar o zíper.

- Estou atrasada. Qual é a sua desculpa? - resmunguei, enquanto puxava o meu zíper.

- Eu não preciso de uma - respondeu ele.

Pedalando, me afastei deles o mais rápido que pude e prendi minha bicicleta com cadeado no poste que ficava em frente ao centro acadêmico. Meu relógio indicava oito e trinta e cinco. "Pelo menos", tentava me consolar, "já que eu estou atrasada para a reunião da equipe, nenhum dos outros monitores presenciou a minha chegada." Tirei a carta da minha mochila para checar o número da sala e pisquei fortemente. Nove e meia! A reunião só iria começar às nove e meia! Desmoronei sobre o assento da minha bicicleta.

Felizmente, um cheiro maravilhoso de pão de queijo, saindo da janela do centro acadêmico, trouxe a vida de volta ao meu corpo. Faminta, com tempo suficiente para tomar um bom café da manhã e dar um jeito na minha aparência, entrei na lanchonete.

Estava na fila, olhando o cardápio, quando escutei uma voz que me fez esquecer de todas as coisas chatas daquela manhã. Era uma voz que eu, Jessica e várias outras garotas graváramos em nossa memória como uma das lembranças mais importantes. Era a voz de Jacob Black , uma espécie de deus grego que tinha aparecido na nossa escola.

Corriam boatos de que Jacob Black estava treinando para as Olimpíadas. Tudo o que eu sabia era que, quando ele fazia exercícios na barra fixa, os corações das meninas davam saltos mortais. Mas ele não estava namorando ninguém: dedicava-se tanto à ginástica olímpica que não percebia todas aquelas garotas babando por ele. Até mesmo Meg Jarvis, que na última temporada de jogos estudantis havia sido líder de time em cada modalidade esportiva, esperava ter uma chance com ele. "O gato inatingível", pensei, "o medalha de ouro dos lindos!"

- Já achou alguma coisa que você gosta? - perguntou um garoto que tinha entrado na fila logo atrás de mim.

Imaginei que estava empacando a fila.

- Estou decidindo.

- Enquanto isso - disse ele -, você não acha que a gente poderia ir comendo algo?

Virei. Era o garoto que eu quase havia atropelado – desta vez, sem o violão. Estava sorrindo. Sempre sorrindo.

- Não posso deixar de perguntar, mas para que você estava tão atrasada, pro café da manhã ou pra ele? - disse, indicando Jacob com a cabeça.

- Eu tenho uma reunião - respondi irritada - Achei que era às oito e meia, mas só vai começar às nove e meia.

- Mesmo? - disse, como se estivesse realmente interessado.

- Mesmo - falei zombando. - Dois pães de queijo e um suco de laranja, por favor - pedi, tentando escapar do garoto.

- Um queijo quente - ele pediu para o atendente. – Você vai se sentar com ele?

- Por acaso, isso é da sua conta? - perguntei.

- Acho que não - admitiu. - Mas, se for se sentar com ele, é melhor ajeitar a sua camisa primeiro. A menos que você tenha feito isso de propósito.

Olhei para baixo. Os botões estavam nas casas trocadas. Como se não bastasse a aparência da minha camisa, era possível ver através do tecido a sombra de um cetim roxo escuro. Sim, tinha colocado um sutiã berrante da minha irmã. Minhas bochechas começaram a queimar. Enquanto eu arrumava os botões da camisa, o garoto olhou discretamente para o outro lado da fila, mas pude reparar o modo como escondia um sorriso entre os lábios.

Felizmente Jacob não me havia notado. Aliás, não havia notado nada além da comida que era colocada em seu prato. Reclamava que a lanchonete não servia ovos mexidos com baixo colesterol e suco de laranja espremido na hora. As pessoas na fila começaram a ficar impacientes. Um gerente foi chamado para conversar com ele.

- Parece que ele se preocupa bastante com o corpo – disse o rapaz atrás de mim.

- Você também se preocuparia, se tivesse um como o dele.

- Talvez - disse, pegando umas moedas do bolso.

Coloquei as mãos nos meus bolsos. Fiz isso duas vezes, ainda que logo depois da primeira já tivesse percebido que não havia trazido um centavo comigo.

- Talvez você devesse checar dentro da sua meia – sugeriu ele. - A rosa.

Eu realmente não sei por que eu ainda me importei em olhar para baixo e ver que estava vestindo uma meia rosa e uma branca. Acho que foi para ter certeza de que realmente calçava o sapato esquerdo no pé esquerdo.

- Você tem tempo suficiente pra lavar louça antes da sua reunião? - perguntou.

- Eles vão colocar isso na minha conta - falei, procurando soar confiante. Na verdade, estava tentada a dar uma mordida antes que o meu café da manhã fosse confiscado.

Quando chegamos à caixa registradora, abri um sorriso sem graça para a menina.

- Você não vai acreditar, mas...

- Eu pago pra ela - disse o rapaz atrás de mim.

Peguei minha bandeja e andei rapidamente em direção à mesa.

- Quer sentar comigo?

- Eu acho que não tenho outra escolha.

Ele parou.

- Não - disse friamente. - Você não é obrigada. Foi apenas um convite. - Então, ele se adiantou, achou uma mesa e se sentou de costas para mim.

Cheguei por trás e perguntei docemente se poderia me sentar ali. Ele hesitou, mas fez que sim com a cabeça. E, assim que me acomodei, ele me olhou.

- Meu nome é Edward.

- Bella - repliquei, ainda de maneira doce.

Ele me deu um sorriso. Seus olhos eram tão verdes que me faziam pensar na floresta de alguma ilha tropical. Os cílios eram grossos e avermelhados, como seus cabelos. Não eram exatamente vermelhos, eram de um tom de bronze, que eu nunca tinha visto na vida, que combinava perfeitamente com a maneira desalinhada dos fios.

Fitei os meus pães de queijo, e olhei para o lado quando Jacob passou carregando a bandeja. Edward acompanhou o meu olhar. Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Você gosta muito de usar o seu capacete, não é? – perguntou finalmente.

-Eu acordei atrasada. Não tive tempo de fazer uma trança. E o meu cabelo fica um tanto rebelde quando o tempo está úmido.

- É marrom? - perguntou alto.

Olhei surpresa para ele.

- Suas sobrancelhas são marrons.

- Castanhos - eu o corrigi. Não gostava de me imaginar de uma cor tão sem-graça.

- Posso ver?

- O quê?

- Posso ver o seu cabelo castanho?- ele perguntou inocentemente.

- Você já viu o sutiã roxo da minha irmã, minha meia rosa e meu zíper aberto! - exclamei. - Não é suficiente?

As conversas nas mesas ao nosso redor pararam.

Jacob, que tinha sentado várias mesas a nossa frente, deu uma olhada sobre o ombro, voltando-se em seguida para o seu café. Os cotovelos de Edward estavam sobre a mesa e ele ria segurando o rosto com as duas mãos.

Mas, quando eu abri repentinamente a fivela sob o meu queixo e tirei o capacete, ele parou de gargalhar. Um estranho olhar tomou conta de seu rosto e sua boca ficou entreaberta.

Olhei para ele, então puxei e torci rapidamente o cabelo em um coque frouxo e descuidado, retomando a comer. Não conseguia pensar em nada interessante para falar. Eu mastigava e admirava os ombros largos e as costas fortes de Jacob Black, imaginando por que ele deveria estar ali.

- O seu amigo _Ovos Mexidos _- disse Edward - está se preparando com o treinador de ginástica olímpica da faculdade neste verão? Ouvi dizer que esse treinador é o melhor da região.

- Ele está? - perguntei. - Você quer dizer que Jacob deve ficar aqui durante o verão? - "Aqui, durante o verão, como eu?", pensei. Jacob e eu no mesmo campus - e Jessica bem longe, dançando com alguma companhia. Logo que esse pensamento passou pela minha cabeça, a velha culpa apareceu.

- Você está ficando vermelha – observou Edward.

Esfreguei minhas bochechas.

Ele sorriu, mas não teve muito mais o que falar enquanto comíamos. E eu não me importei nem um pouco. Minha cabeça não parava de funcionar: precisava de algumas informações, fazer um pequeno plano e passar algumas horas sonhando.


	3. Dois

**N/A: **Olha eu aqui outra vez! Eu estava mega enrolada ontem, e não pude postar. Se der eu posto outro hoje a noite, ok? Ah e para quem lê Just Good Friends- Years go by, hoje tem post novo YAY! É só isso agora vou deixar vocês com a fic...Beijos!

**Dois**

Enquanto atravessava o corredor a passos largos, procurando pela sala 212, que tinha sido transformada em um escritório para o acampamento Sunburst, eu me sentia totalmente confiante. O zíper da minha calça estava fechado, a camisa abotoada, o cabelo cuidadosamente preso em uma longa trança que caía pelas minhas costas; e, na loja do centro acadêmico, comprei um par de meias brancas na conta da minha mãe, diretora do departamento de inglês da faculdade. Estava pronta para enfrentar todo mundo, principalmente as crianças. Brincadeira: adoro trabalhar com crianças pequenas e cheias de energia.

- Você deve ser Bella Swan.

Um rapaz alto e musculoso, com o cabelo preto e as mãos tão largas quanto uma luva de cozinha, estava em pé na entrada do escritório.

- Emmett McCarthy? - perguntei.

- Isso- respondeu o chefe dos monitores.- Entre e conheça a galera. Pessoal, esta é a nossa monitora de esportes.

Entrei na sala e parei. A garota de visual exótico que eu quase havia atropelado com minha bicicleta sorriu calmamente para mim.

- Eu sou a Alice - disse ela.

- Bree - falou uma menina novinha com um cabelo cheio de mechas coloridas e uma maquiagem bastante pesada.

- Eric - um garoto magrelo com pequenos olhos pretos acenou para mim.

- Agente já se conhece - disse o monitor ao lado dele.

- Oi, Edward - falei, tentando esconder a minha surpresa.

Ele estava sorrindo, sempre sorrindo.

- Demais, gente! Excelente! - disse Emmett, batendo palmas como se tivéssemos acabado de fazer algo muito extraordinário ao nos apresentarmos. - Agora, vamos nos divertir um pouco.

Começamos a reunião conversando sobre as crianças. O Sunburst era um acampamento gratuito para alunos da primeira à terceira série que eram trazidos dos bairros da periferia. Emmett, recém-formado na faculdade Kirbysmith, tinha gastado boa parte do semestre passado na vizinhança das crianças e nos falou sobre suas casas, escolas e ruas; era tudo bastante desolador.

-Como todas as crianças, elas querem diversão - disse, com o olhar distante por um momento, como se estivesse de volta aos bairros da periferia. - Mas são desesperadas por atenção. E já presenciaram coisas nas ruas e em suas próprias casas que nenhum de nós gostaria de saber.

Discutimos quais eram os nossos objetivos para as quatro semanas de acampamento e alguns procedimentos gerais. Nosso dia seria dividido em dois períodos antes do almoço, e dois após o almoço. Alice, que estava no último ano da faculdade e era uma aluna da Educação como Emmett, havia sido contratada como monitora de leitura e de matemática. Edward era o monitor de música e artes. Descobri que ele tinha acabado de se mudar para Baltimore e que iria começar a faculdade, assim como eu.

Bree, de 15 anos, era irmã mais nova de Emmett e estava como voluntária. Iria monitorar as atividades livres. Eu fiquei responsável pelos esportes, é claro. E Eric, um calouro da faculdade, era o monitor de inglês; iria praticar inglês o dia inteiro com dez crianças vietnamitas que ficariam sob sua responsabilidade.

Assim que a reunião terminou, Emmett, que andava balançando os braços ao lado do corpo como um chefe de escoteiros, nos acompanhou até o estacionamento onde as crianças seriam deixadas todos os dias. Alguns minutos depois, um grande ônibus amarelo, repleto de braços que acenavam para fora das janelas, chegou sacudindo ao som de diversas vozes e encostou próximo ao meio-fio.

Levou um certo tempo para agrupar as crianças no ginásio. Posso estar enganada, mas acho que alguns cães pastores teriam ajudado. Filas para o banheiro foram formadas. Depois disso, crachás com nomes foram entregues. Emmett acalmou as crianças e falou sobre as regras. Então, os grupos foram levados para almoçar no refeitório.

- Ainda bem que tomamos café - observou Edward vinte minutos mais tarde.

Dos seis monitores, somente Emmett ainda tinha apetite. Eu já havia trabalhado antes como _baby-sitter _e professora de educação física e estava acostumada a ficar rodeada por crianças. Mas ali eu descobri que algo acontece quando cinqüenta e oito delas se juntam. Elas descobrem inúmeras maneiras de destroçar os seus sanduíches.

Depois do almoço, dividimos as crianças em quatro grupos - primeira, segunda e terceira séries e os estudantes vietnamitas. Cada líder ficou com um grupo por um turno. Eu me dei bem com o grupo da primeira série, que, ao se separar das outras crianças, ficara repentinamente tímido. Brincamos de "batatinha 1,2,3" de modo bem civilizado e, depois disso, a terceira série chegou num alvoroço.

Muitas crianças já tinham perdido ou rasgado o crachá, e algumas decidiram que seria melhor não me falar quem eram.

- Tudo bem, moçada - disse - Darei um número para cada um. Você é cem. Você é três. Você, dezoito. E você, setenta. Não esqueçam.

- Eu sei o nome deles - se ofereceu uma garota com o cabelo da mesma cor que o meu, preso no alto da cabeça com duas fitas espalhafatosas. Janet. O seu crachá estava em perfeito estado e provavelmente continuaria assim por mais quatro semanas.

- Aquele é o Eugene - denunciou, apontando para um menino com a pele morena e um cabelo preto quase todo raspado.

- Não sou.

- É sim.

- Não sou!

- É sim!

- Ele é o setenta - eu disse firmemente.

Mas Janet estava determinada a entregar todos:

- Aquela é a Maria, o Jackson e o Keith.

As crianças a encararam com raiva. Senti uma vontade enorme de chamá-la de dedo-duro, mas me lembrei que a adulta ali era eu.

Comecei a organizar as crianças para um jogo de "polícia e ladrão". Eu pensei que se começassem a perseguir uns aos outros em um grande campo iriam gastar aquela energia toda. Avistei Emmett vindo do centro acadêmico com uma grande caixa. Uma senhora alta e magra o acompanhava segurando outra caixa. Meus dezesseis amorzinhos, reconhecendo Emmett como o chefe do acampamento, repentinamente pararam de girar em círculos, arrancar a grama com as mãos e amarrar os cabelos e cadarços dos coleguinhas. Sim, por um momento eles se tornaram anjos.

Emmett me apresentou à senhora Mulhaney, membro da igreja que patrocinava o acampamento. Dirigiu-se às crianças, explicando que havia trazido algo para elas brincarem. Olhei para a caixa e depois para Emmett, achando que ele estava maluco. Era um conjunto de arcos e flechas. Obviamente, as flechas possuíam uma proteção de borracha nas pontas, mas qualquer um que conhece uma turma de terceira série sabe que basta um objeto diferente para surgirem diversas maneiras de usá-lo.

- É por pouco tempo - Emmett cochichou em meu ouvido ao sair. - Use uma vez e depois nós guardamos tudo no armário.

Bem, ninguém conseguiu acertar o centro do alvo naquele dia. Mas um menino - eu sei que isso é difícil de acreditar - pegou um esquilo, e eu levei duas flechadas na bunda. Querido setenta.

O arco e flecha deve ter impressionado bastante as crianças. Quando eu retomei para o escritório do acampamento no final da tarde, Eric, Pâmela, Alice e Edward estavam sentados no chão olhando os desenhos feitos pela turma da terceira série. Eles olharam para mim e sorriram ironicamente.

- Eu estava com medo de ver as mesmas coisas de sempre, aviões e flores – disse Edward.

Mas não. Ele tinha recebido vários desenhos repetidos de uma garota com uma trança castanha avermelhada e uma flecha fincada na testa.

- Obrigado por ser uma grande instrutora de esportes – elogiou Emmett, colocando suas grandes mãos em meus ombros.

- Claro, claro - repliquei, sorrindo. Queria matar Edward.

Naquela tarde, fiz o longo caminho de volta para casa, pedalando lentamente pela faculdade, relaxando um pouco e aproveitando o frescor das árvores. A praça com prédios antigos de tijolos sempre me pareceu muito sossegada. Mais adiante, Kirbysmith se expandia de uma maneira meio desordenada. Prédios novos com uma arquitetura moderna foram sendo dispostos em ângulos esquisitos conforme a faculdade comprava novos terrenos. A maioria deles era feia. Mas, escondido num dos cantos da faculdade, havia um pequeno bosque de carvalhos cortado por um córrego com uma ponte. Foi ali que eu parei.

Queria pensar sobre Jacob. Imaginar como ele olharia para mim com aqueles olhos pretos maravilhosos. Quando vi o seu corpo esticado sobre a ponte de madeira, não estava certa se havia imaginado aquilo também. Ele estava tão imóvel que parecia morto. Entrei em pânico.

- Socorro! Alguém me ajude! -larguei a bicicleta e corri em sua direção.

Jacob levantou a cabeça e olhou rapidamente ao redor.

- Oh! Desculpe - disse. - Eu me enganei - comecei a recuar.

Ele se virou e me fitou com olhos curiosos.

- Eu... eu pensei que você estava machucado - expliquei.

Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e ele se levantou. Olhei fixamente para ele como se nunca tivesse visto um garoto antes.

- Eu não conheço você? - perguntou, inclinando levemente a cabeça. - Você não estudou no colégio Eisenhower? Era chefe de uma torcida, não era?

Eu, que sempre havia dito que as garotas que organizam torcidas deviam ter espremido o cérebro para fora de suas cabeças quando crianças, estava completamente desarmada com aquele elogio.

- Não - respondi timidamente. - Eu... hã... jogo basquete. E hóquei.

-Uau!

- Uau! - repeti.

- Eu acho que já vi você antes. Está trabalhando no campus neste verão? - perguntou ele.

- Sim. Quer dizer, não. Estou trabalhando temporariamente. Sou uma monitora.

-Uau!

Parecia que essa era a palavra "do momento".

-E você, Jacob? - falei, antes de me lembrar que ele ainda não havia se apresentado. Mas, pelo jeito, ele não percebeu nada ou já esperava que eu soubesse o seu nome.

- Estou treinando com o instrutor Inyart. Ele é excelente em ginástica olímpica.

- Ua... demais!

- Qual o seu nome? - perguntou.

- Bella. E o seu?

Ele sorriu gentilmente

- Fico feliz em encontrar você , Bella. Não conheço ninguém no campus.

- Mesmo?

"Muito obrigado, muito obrigado, estrelas da sorte", pensei. - Bem, o nosso escritório fica no centro acadêmico – falei alto - Acampamento Sunburst. Sala 212.

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Espero encontrar você de novo.

- É... - disse, enquanto subia em minha bicicleta.

-Espero encontrar você bem em breve- ele acrescentou.

Meu coração disparou. Por um momento silenciei toda a minha excitação, todas as frases bobas que atravessavam a minha mente. "Acorde, Bella, seja interessante e divertida."

- Cuidado com o que você deseja - eu o preveni. - Hoje, eu já encontrei e quase matei duas pessoas.

Ele riu e eu saí com minha bicicleta. Estava me sentindo o próprio garoto do _E.T., _pedalando no céu.

Ao chegar na garagem de casa, desci rapidamente da bicicleta. Rosalie, na cozinha, amassava estranhos montes de carne moída semi-congelada e colocava-os em um prato.

- Hummm - eu disse, entrando pela porta.

- Não precisa debochar - retrucou ela.

O suor escorria pelo canto de sua testa. Nossos pais, que organizam caprichosamente a nossa vida como se fossem planos de aula, estavam nos fazendo suar até exatamente o dia 21 de julho; só então, quando Rosalie entraria no quarto mês de gravidez, poderíamos ligar o ar condicionado na potência máxima.

- Não estava debochando. Eu não almocei.

- Como foi o acampamento?

- Acampamento?

Minha irmã me olhou intrigada.

- Ah, o acampamento! Legal.

- Jessica ligou - disse.

- E?- eu roubei um pedaço de carne crua.

- Você vai pegar verme - avisou.

- Aí você me leva pro veterinário. E...?

- Ela quer que você a encontre no _shopping._

-E?

- Ela quer lhe dar uma roupa. Pra se desculpar pelo garoto que ela roubou de você ontem à noite.

- O quê?

- Brincadeirinha - falou Rosalie.

Não havia sido nada engraçado.

- Ela vai estar no Tanzini's. Às seis horas. Sabe o que eu tenho me perguntado? - Rosalie disse enquanto cobria o hambúrguer com papel alumínio e o colocava no refrigerador. – Eu tenho me perguntado se a Jessica escolhe os seus namorados.

- Sobre o que você está falando, Rosalie?

Ela pegou um punhado de alface e começou a lavá-las.

- Por acaso, a Jessica fica sugerindo com quem você deve sair? Afinal, ela é sempre a próxima da fila.

Eu fitei minha irmã, esperando que ela levantasse os olhos novamente. Rosalie fingiu um ar de inocência.

- Você nunca gostou da Jessica.

- Não é esse o caso, Bella. A questão é: por que você gosta dela? Ela usa você.

- Não usa! - gritei, me arrependendo agora por todas aquelas cartas cheias de sinceridade que havia escrito para Rosalie enquanto ela estava na faculdade, longe o suficiente para que ficasse próxima. - Jessica é tímida e isso acaba se refletindo nessas situações.

- "Leve todos eles! Eles são_todos _seus, Jessica!" – disse minha irmã. - Isso deve ter sido de algum sonho da noite passada. Por que você é tão otária, Bella?

Eu podia sentir um calor subindo dentro de mim. - É uma sorte pra você e pro _Camarada _que eu seja assim - _Camarada _era o modo como eu chamava o bebê de Rosalie. – Maldita sorte sua e do _Camarada _que eu seja do tipo que divide!

Aquilo terminou com a conversa. Minha irmã sabia sobre o que eu estava falando. Além de roubar um espaço que havia se tornado meu depois que ela foi para a faculdade, ela e o _Camarada _estavam exigindo um dinheiro que havia sido poupado para a minha formação. Graças ao seu erro estúpido, eu e ela estávamos confinadas a permanecer em casa e cursar a faculdade Kirbysmith.

- Acho que você vai querer o seu hambúrguer mais cedo hoje à noite – disse com o rosto pálido. - O que mais vai querer comer?

- Nada, vou comer no _shopping_– saí da cozinha e subi a escada pisando duro nos degraus, desejando que nós não tivéssemos que brigar toda vez que conversássemos, e que, quando brigássemos, não disséssemos tantas verdades que machucam.


	4. Três

**N/A: **Como combinado, aqui está o capítulo do dia (ou seria da noite?), eu reli o texto, mas como estou caindo de sono alguma coisa pode ter escapado, então ignorem. Meninas, obrigada pelas reviews e espero que continuem gostando! Beijos!

**Três**

Assim que meu pai chegou em casa, peguei o carro dele e fui para o _shopping. _Eu e Jessica sempre nos encontrávamos no Tanzini's. A loja vende malhas, meias-calças e sapatilhas para bailarinas. No último inverno, Jessica me convenceu a experimentar um minúsculo _collant._

- Querida, como você é forte! - comentou a vendedora naquele dia. De fato, ao lado de Jessica, parece que eu sou o bailarino que tem a função de levantar a parceira. .

Quando cheguei, avistei Jessica em pé no meio da loja, parecendo bastante indecisa. Ela nem percebeu a minha chegada, estava muito preocupada para notar que eu a estava seguindo em direção ao balcão.

- Eu gostaria de trocá-las, por favor - ela disse com uma voz rouca.

- Trocá-las?- disparei. - Por quê?

Ela e a vendedora viraram-se rapidamente. Os olhos cinza de Jessica se arregalaram de surpresa e suas bochechas chegaram a ficar vermelhas.

- Quer dizer... Jessica, nós gastamos duas horas aqui semana passada escolhendo essas malhas.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar.

- Eu sei - disse baixinho. - Mas quando vou poder usá-las?

- Quando você dançar.

- Eu não consegui - ela disse, ainda sem me olhar.

- Não conseguiu... a companhia Krapov? - senti um aperto no coração. Eu sabia quanto ela queria entrar para aquela companhia de dança.

Ela baixou os olhos e se virou para o balcão.

- Queria trocá-las - disse para a vendedora.

- Desculpe, mas ela não vai trocar nada - interrompi, retirando as malhas da mão da mulher. - Escute, Jessica, você ainda vai precisar delas. Você não vai parar de dançar.

Seus dedos se enroscaram em uma mecha dos longos cabelos loiros.

- Eu não sou boa suficiente. Tenho de aceitar isso - disse e pegou a sacola de novo. - Eu gostaria de trocar...

- Obrigada - impedi, puxando a sacola. - Mas acho que ela não vai trocar.

- Bem, quando vocês duas se decidirem, me avisem - a vendedora resmungou e se afastou. .

Agarrei o ombro de Jessica e a empurrei para fora da loja em direção à praça de alimentação. Andamos em silêncio. Toda vez que eu olhava para o lado, ela estava piscando os olhos que não paravam de se encher de lágrimas. Entrar para a Krapov era o sonho de sua vida e ela, desde o verão passado, vinha se preparando para isso. Eu só esperava conseguir dizer as coisas certas naquele momento.

- Jessica, eu vejo você dançar há dez anos - disse depois que já estávamos sentadas, atacando um _calzone. _- Você é uma bailarina incrivelmente talentosa. Você é boa o suficiente. Acredite em mim.

- Mas você sempre me disse que não entendia nada de balé - lembrou ela.

- Realmente,não entendo - admiti -, mas eu sei tudo sobre você. E sei que você não é do tipo que desiste facilmente. Você só é muito teimosa. Quer dizer, persistente.

Seu lábio inferior começou a tremer e ela cobriu a boca com o punho.

- Ser persistente não é a mesma coisa que ser talentosa - afirmou.

- Não. É _muito_ mais difícil.

Jessica abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Tudo o que você precisa agora é um pouco mais de confiança - continuei. - E da professora certa. Precisa achar a professora certa que vai aumentar a sua confiança neste verão.

- Talvez- eu vi uma ponta de esperança em seus olhos.

- Está tudo aqui - falei, batendo de leve com a mão na cabeça. - Você pode conseguir. Se acreditar que pode, os outros também acreditarão.

Os seus olhos me disseram que ela queria que isso se tornasse verdade.

- Como você sabe essas coisas, Bella?

Soltei uma gargalhada.

- Não se lembra do grande sermão que você me deu no ano passado, quando eu perdi aquele lance livre nos segundos finais do jogo de basquete do torneio? Não se lembra de quando eu decidi tentar ser lançadora? E dos bilhetes que me escreveu depois de todos aqueles miseráveis jogos de hóquei em que você e mais quatro parentes foram assistir? Eu guardei aquelas cartas, sabe?

Ela esticou o braço por cima da mesa, colocando seus dedos macios sobre a minha mão sardenta.

- Se você não continuar tentando - argumentei -, como _eu _vou ter força para continuar na próxima vez em que me sentir uma fracassada?

Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Acho que eu vou ter de continuar, então. Falando em fracasso... - disse docemente - sobre o Mike...

Eu fiz que não me importava, enquanto comia um fio de queijo derretido que saía do meu _calzone._

- Não, escuta - ela insistiu. - Eu liguei pra ele esta manhã e desfiz o meu convite. Noite passada, quando eu o convidei para ir até a minha casa, achei que poderia ser divertido para nós três passar o sábado na piscina. Mas falei com ele hoje e disse que seria um programa só para garotas.

- Mas ele vai ficar tão desapontado! - protestei.

Ela olhou surpresa para mim. Não, eu não havia enlouquecido, mas passou pela minha cabeça que se Jessica corresse atrás de Mike, eu ficaria livre para investir em Jacob.

- Bem,ele realmente parecia desapontado - admitiu, encolhendo um pouco os ombros.

Como se existisse algum garoto na face da terra que não ficaria! A piscina de Jessica não chega a ser grande, mas é linda. É lá onde o seu padrasto diverte os clientes dele, e as amigas da sua mãe se reúnem para fofocar. No _deck_ existe um grande aparelho de som e um frigobar cheio de bebidas. E Jessica sempre usa um biquíni minúsculo.

- Então, convide ele novamente - insisti. - Rosalie tem outra consulta médica no sábado e eu preciso levá-la. Pelo menos você vai ter alguém com quem passar o dia.

Jessica me fitava com curiosidade.

- Você ainda gosta do Mike?

Uma pergunta traiçoeira. Se eu dissesse que não, ela perderia o interesse. Ao mesmo tempo em que precisava deixá-la livre para agir, eu tinha de convencê-la de que ainda o queria. Nada assustava mais Jessica do que um rapaz realmente livre.

- Claro que sim. Inclusive, acho que vamos ao cinema no sábado à noite.

De repente, ela pareceu estar realmente satisfeita.

- Bem, se você insiste...

Quando cheguei em casa naquela noite, estava tão bem humorada que até a minha irmã percebeu.

- Com licença, mas você não pára de sorrir e está com várias peninhas amarelas saindo de sua boca.

- Como o gato que engoliu o canário? - perguntei, tirando os meus sapatos.

- Na verdade, talvez seja cabelo amarelo - Rosalie observou.

- Como está Jessica?

Eu me esparramei na cama.

- Bem. Super bem! Fazendo o que ela sabe fazer melhor!

- Todos os dezesseis precisam mesmo voltar? – perguntei ao Emmett na manhã seguinte, enquanto as crianças da terceira série, que naquele dia tinham trazido roupa de banho e toalha, entravam de volta no ônibus que havia acabado de deixá-los em Kirbysmith havia apenas quinze minutos.

A piscina da faculdade era muito funda para as crianças e Emmett tinha conseguido uma piscina no Willowbrook Country Clube. Imaginei que o clube devia ter oferecido um enorme desconto ou o Emmett conseguia milagres. Principalmente porque os membros do clube Willowbrook não eram famosos por sua preocupação social.

- Eric ficará fora com o grupo dele durante o segundo turno.

Se o ônibus atrasar, deixe as crianças jogando golfe por um tempo - ele disse, sorrindo para mim. - Tem tudo o que precisa? O que é isso? - apontou para a garrafa de café que eu carregava.

- É um coletor de chicletes. Nós não queremos ver um monte de coisas grudentas flutuando entre as pessoas do clube, não é?

Emmett concordou com a cabeça.

- Uma monitora que está preparada para tudo.

Bem, não para tudo. Eu não estava preparada para o silêncio provocado pelo espanto das crianças assim que entramos no estacionamento do clube.

- Eu só quero rolar e rolar e rolar e rolar naqueles montes de grama verde - disse April, uma gordinha de pele morena que usava uma dúzia de presilhas brilhantes no cabelo. No pouco tempo que já havia passado no acampamento, April tinha estabelecido que era a "mãe" da terceira série. Eu gostaria muito que ela pudesse ficar uma hora lá fora, rolando na grama verde.

E estava ainda menos preparada para a posição estratégica de duas grandes bolas de chiclete grudadas na estátua de uma sereia peituda que ficava ao lado da piscina. Dei a garrafa de café e um pedaço de papel para Janet, a minha dedo-duro favorita, pedindo que ela tivesse certeza de que não havia mais nenhum chiclete por lá.

Eu também não estava preparada para Kevin, um garoto pálido e magrinho que me fitou desafiadoramente quando eu pedi a todos que tirassem a roupa.

- Kevin,você ouviu o que eu disse?- perguntei baixinho.

- Por favor, tire.

Ele não se moveu. Nem piscou.

"Será que ele esqueceu de vestir a sunga?", imaginei. "Será que é muito pobre para comprar uma? Talvez só esteja com medo da água."

Eu me agachei perto dele.

- Kevin, você está usando uma sunga por baixo?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

Será que teria algum problema se desse uma espiada?

Alguns metros adiante, um rapaz que havia sido indicado como nosso salva-vidas estava tomando uns goles de café de uma garrafa térmica. Fui em sua direção.

- Com licença, acho que eu tenho um probleminha aqui - disse e sussurrei o meu pedido.

- Isso não é problema meu - respondeu calmamente. E saiu andando, ainda bebendo.

- Eu pensei que talvez você estivesse aqui para ajudar - gritei atrás dele.

Ele continuou andando.

- O que você precisa? - perguntou uma voz mais atenciosa.

Um cara alto e moreno estava ao meu lado. Ele era um tipo bem interessante, forte e elegante em suas roupas de jogador de tênis. Fiquei surpresa com sua preocupação.

Depois que expliquei o problema, ele foi com Kevin para o outro lado da piscina. Enquanto isso, eu levei as outras crianças para a água. Emmett havia me contado que a maioria delas estava mais acostumada com extintores de incêndio do que com piscinas. Obviamente que o setenta, que nessa manhã queria ser chamado de Eugene, e insistiu em me chamar de "tia", imediatamente tentou nadar para o lado mais fundo. Não foi difícil pegá-lo; ele mal conseguia nadar cachorrinho. O resto do grupo permaneceu obediente perto da borda, com os olhos brilhando e os dentes batendo de frio. Dez minutos depois, Kevin juntou-se a nós.

O bonitão do clube se agachou ao meu lado perto da piscina. Seu cabelo queimado de sol caiu sobre a testa. Seu olhar percorreu o meu rosto e parou abaixo dos meus ombros.

- Consegui uma sunga para ele no Achados e Perdidos, mas ficou um pouco grande.

De fato, se enchêssemos aquela sunga de ar pareceria que o Kevin estava enfiado em uma bóia salva-vidas, mas fiquei muito agradecida pela ajuda.

- Imagine! Obrigada. Muito obrigada.

- Meu nome é Alec - disse ele. – E o seu... eu sei que você também é sócia daqui... você parece tão familiar...

- Não. Eu só estou aqui por causa do acampamento - disse, olhando para as crianças.

- Então, qual é o seu nome?

- Bella - sorri por cima do ombro. - Muito prazer... eu tenho de fazer uma atividade com eles agora.

Passamos o tempo fazendo diversos jogos, que era exatamente o que eu tinha planejado: uma atividade depois da outra. Diversão suficiente para que mesmo a mais tímida das crianças não percebesse que a água tocava os seus lábios e espirrava sobre o nariz.

Agora, as crianças já estavam fora da piscina, enroladas em toalhas e sentadas em fileiras sobre dois bancos. Eu havia me esquecido completamente de Alec. Até que vi Kevin acenando timidamente e senti uma mão sobre o meu braço.

- Agora eu me lembro de você - disse Alec. - Bella Swan. Você era uma garotinha de rabo-de-cavalo. A líder do grupo durante o recreio na terceira série.

Não consegui esconder o meu espanto. E as crianças do acampamento ficaram olhando com interesse.

Ele tirou os óculos escuros.

- Meu sobrenome é Dulaney. Na quarta série eu mudei de colégio, então talvez você não se lembre...

- Alec Dulaney? Eu me lembro. É só que... é só que você está tão... tão diferente - eu gaguejei. "Tão melhor", pensei. Um milhão de vezes melhor! Seu cabelo de rato tinha se transformado em longos cabelos dourados pelo sol. Miraculosamente, seu antigo rostinho tímido havia tomado forma. Os ombros ossudos agora estavam mais largos; as pernas e os braços magros, mais musculosos, provavelmente graças ao tênis. E, acima de tudo, ele não parecia que ia começar a chorar a qualquer momento. "As pessoas realmente crescem", pensei.

- Você está ótimo! - falei entusiasmada.

Ele retribuiu o meu sorriso.

- Você continua a mesma.

- Ah, obrigada.

- Ela não está mais alta? - perguntou Eugene.

- Eu estava tentando me lembrar - disse Alec, brincando com seus modernos óculos escuros. Era possível ver o meu reflexo neles: meu cabelo seco, apesar de preso, estava eriçado como se estivesse em chamas. - Você não era muito amiga de uma garota chamada Jessica?

- Sou. Nós ainda somos muito amigas.

- São? Será que eu a reconheceria hoje em dia?

- Ela continua bonita - disse.

Então meu cérebro começou a trabalhar. Jessica ficaria ocupada com o Mike durante toda a semana, e talvez na semana seguinte, caso ele demorasse a tomar uma iniciativa. Mas, e depois? Mike, que pensava que música clássica era o tipo de coisa que a Celine Dion cantava, certamente não era o homem dos sonhos de Jessica. Ela gostava dele apenas porque eu gostava. E se eu achasse o par perfeito para ela? Alec reunia todas as qualidades para isso: bonito, elegante e cheio de dinheiro. Realmente valia investigar melhor esse cara.

- A gente podia se encontrar num dia desses - sugeri. - Você, eu e a Jessica - mas, antes que eu pudesse anotar o número do meu telefone, avistei Emmett vindo em nossa direção. - Opa, aí vem o acampamento Sunburst. Tenho de pegar o meu próximo grupo. Estou sempre aqui pela manhã - disse rapidamente – E em Kirbysmith à tarde.

- A gente se fala - ele respondeu, enquanto colocava os óculos escuros.

E, na verdade, ele não perdeu tempo.

- Tem um recado para você – disse Edward, assim que o encontrei com Alice no refeitório. Nós três éramos uma equipe que alternava com Emmett, Eric e Pamela na monitoração do almoço.

- Um recado? - não consegui esconder a curiosidade.

- Sim, deixei no quadro de avisos do escritório.

Nessa hora, tive de sair andando. Meus olhos não desgrudavam dos alunos da terceira série: alguns deles estavam sentados com as cabeças juntas, como se fossem pequenos conspiradores.

- De onde você conhece Alec Dulaney?- perguntou Edward, de longe.

- O quê?

- Alec Dulaney. Ele disse que espera que você e Jessica estejam livres na quinta à noite.

- Você leu o recado! - exclamei.

Pelo canto dos olhos pude ver duas inocentes crianças da primeira série passando tubos de _catchup __p_ara o pessoal da terceira. série, que já tinha mais do que o suficiente em sua mesa. Alice e eu pegamos um tubo cada uma e os colocamos de volta onde estavam.

- Eu atendi o telefone - explicou Edward. - Alec vai dar uma festa. Quinta à noite. Ele disse para vocês irem depois das oito e meia. Vai ter um monte de gente lá.

- Estou surpresa que você não tenha se convidado.

- Não preciso - ele replicou calmamente. - Ele já me convidou na semana passada.

-Ah!

- Somos vizinhos.

-Ah!

Depois disso, Edward pôs a mão no ombro de um aluno da segunda série que estava ameaçando os coleguinhas da mesa com uma faca de plástico.

- Franklin, se machucar os seus olhos com essa faca – avisou Edward - como você vai continuar fazendo aqueles desenhos incríveis?

- E então virou-se para mim: - Quem é Jessica?

- Jessica?

"Bem, bem", pensei. Mais um para a lista: Mike, Alec e Edward, e Edward era um músico, um verdadeiro artista. Ele poderia ser o par perfeito. O único problema é que eu não queria ver Jessica em lugar algum perto do ginásio onde Jacob treinava. Mas, pensando bem, ela provavelmente ficaria o dia inteiro em um estúdio de dança do outro lado da cidade. Talvez ela e Edward só se encontrassem à noite.

- Eu vou apresentar você a ela na festa - respondi.- Tenho certeza de que vocês vão se dar bem. Ela é linda.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada e repentinamente ficou estático.

- Eugene!

O número setenta estava armado com um elástico, atirando palitos de cenoura mergulhados em _catchup_. Ele já havia acertado diversas cabeças, quando a mesa da segunda série resolveu organizar um contra-ataque. Eles não tinham muita coisa nas bandejas, apenas uns potinhos com molho de salada que começaram a voar na direção de um menino com boné. Eu corri ao redor da mesa da terceira série recolhendo os palitos de cenoura de Eugene, certa de que os outros não teriam coragem de arremessar nada.

Errada. Totalmente errada. _Splat! Splat! _Molho de salada começou a escorrer pela minha testa e pelo meu braço.

- Você! Moleque! - gritou Eugene, que nunca perdia uma oportunidade. - Você acertou a tia! - Ele segurava um _catchup,_ ávido para se vingar em meu nome, mas Edward estava logo atrás dele, pronto para arrancar o tubo de sua mão.

- Ooopa! - disse Edward. - Desculpe.

- Ah!- eu desviei meu corpo um segundo atrasada. – _Ahhh!_

Uma gosma gelada grudou em minhas bochechas. Cinqüenta e oito crianças se calaram. O silêncio foi se espalhando como uma onda por todos os cantos do refeitório. Fiquei paralisada, sentindo o _catchup _escorrer por um lado do meu rosto e o molho de salada caindo pelo outro. Edward afundou o queixo no peito e deu uma olhada em mim, se controlando para não rir. Mas pude notar os seus ombros se sacudindo.

As crianças piscavam os olhos, sem acreditar na cena que viam. Mal conseguiam se segurar. Bastou que um menino da primeira série soltasse uma gargalhada para que todos começassem a se contorcer de tanto rir.

Emmett, que presenciara tudo da entrada, rapidamente acompanhou Eugene e Terry, o menino que tinha lançado o molho de salada, para fora do prédio.

- Por que você não leva o Edward também? - resmunguei, o que fez com que Emmett desmanchasse a cara séria que estava tentando manter.

- Desculpe, Bella. Escapou - falou Edward.

Apenas Alice não riu, mas seus olhos não paravam de se mover.

- Aqui – ofereceu Edward, com a voz trêmula, tentando prender uma gargalhada.- Deixe que eu limpo isso.

- Posso resolver isso sozinha.

- Não fique irritada comigo, Bella - sua voz era tranqüila e suave, como se estivesse acalmando uma criança. - Tenho outra camiseta na mochila. Quer emprestada?

- Obrigada. Prefiro passar a tarde inteira atraindo abelhas.

- Tá bom. Faça do seu jeito - ele balançou os ombros e esticou a mão com um maço de guardanapos.

Agarrei-os e saí andando a passos largos com toda a dignidade que consegui reunir. Mas não fui muito longe.

- Bella, oi! - Jacob me cumprimentou.

Ah, não!

- Como está? - perguntou, com seus olhos verdes brilhando.

Os seus colegas da ginástica olímpica - eles só podiam ser uma equipe de atletas, senão por que estes corpos perfeitos com toalhinhas _sexies_ao redor dos pescoços suados estariam juntos em uma fila do refeitório? - me olhavam de cima a baixo e soltavam risadinhas.

- Ótima - disse. – E você?

- Bem. O treinador está me ajudando a ser o melhor que eu posso - disse ele, sorrindo.

- Que bom ouvir isso.

Do outro lado da mesa, Edward observava a minha conversa com curiosidade. Enquanto isso, o molho de salada e o _catchup _começavam a endurecer e a repuxar a minha pele. Queria fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

Então, Jacob me surpreendeu. Ele deu um passo em minha direção, hesitou um pouco e chegou mais perto. Devagar, tirou a toalha do pescoço.Não pude deixar de admirar quando o seu peito e seus ombros apareceram por baixo da camiseta. E gentilmente, muito gentilmente, esfregou o meu rosto, meu pescoço e meus braços. Por um momento, desejei que as crianças tivessem jogado mais.

- á melhor?

- Ahã- disse sem ar.- Obrigada.

Ele dobrou a toalha cuidadosamente e colocou-a em minhas mãos. Fiquei me perguntando se eu precisaria devolvê-la.

- A gente se vê por aí - falou Jacob, sorrindo docemente para mim.

Fiquei olhando enquanto ele voltava para a fila do refeitório.

Alguns minutos depois, Edward passou por mim com um sorriso malicioso.

- Atraindo abelhas...- comentou.


	5. Quatro

**N/A: **Meninas, como vocês estão? Esse capítulo estava pronto ontem, mas eu esqueci completamente de postar. Sorry =/ Ah, eu tô tão feliz que vocês estão gostando da fic, e principalmente que eu estou conseguindo postar com regularidade hehehehehe Agora deixem eu me calar, e divirtam-se com o capítulo. Beijos!

**Quatro**

Terry, o menino que tinha jogado o molho de salada, me inspirou. Naquela tarde, quando a segunda série apareceu, dei um _kit _de beisebol para eles. As crianças adoraram as luvas antigas que a igreja havia separado. Alguns faziam poses como se fossem verdadeiros jogadores, outros preferiram usar as luvas como se fossem chapéus. Logo, foram para as bases e começaram a girar os braços como moinhos de vento, lançando bolas para os batedores.

Quando chegou a hora de recolher tudo, não encontrei uma bola, justamente a que eu havia rebatido. As crianças se espalharam para procurar, até que Miguel gritou atrás da terceira base. Ele estava bem além do limite do campo, perto de uns pinheiros cheios de arbustos.

- Tia Bella! - gritou, fazendo um lançamento com a bola que me deixou admirada.

Quando retomei para o escritório do acampamento ao final do dia, contei sobre o lançamento perfeito de Miguel para Alice e Eric.

Eles se entreolharam.

- Você deveria dizer a ele que foi incrível- falou Eric.

Alice concordou.

- Estávamos mesmo conversando sobre Miguel. Achamos que ele passa por uma situação difícil em casa. Provavelmente sofre algum tipo de abuso, apesar de não existir nenhuma evidência física. De qualquer modo, seria muito bom para ele receber um elogio.

- Para todos eles - Emmett completou, atravessando a porta do escritório. - Até mesmo Eugene... se ele nos desse algum motivo para elogiá-lo. Bella, aqui está uma mensagem de desculpas do seu colega.

_Querida professora,_

_Me desculpa. Eu joguei _catchup_em você._

_Eu quero pedir desculpa pelo molho da salada também._

_Eu prometo não rir alto de novo._

_Mas você estava _engraçada.

_Seu amigo,_

_Eugene, 70_

- E aqui está um bilhete do Terry - acrescentou Emmett.

- E o do Edward? - perguntei. Ele havia entrado com o Emmett e estava descarregando um carrinho de mão abarrotado com livros, pincéis, tintas, um toca-CD,pacotes de macarrão e cereais.

Um canto da boca de Edward se levantou.

- Você não é muito agradecida - observou. - Eu aposto que o _Ovos Mexidos..._

- O nome dele é Jacob.

- ...nem teria percebido que você estava usando uma barba de molho de salada. Foi o _catchup _vermelho que fez com que ele notasse que você estava suja.

-Com certeza, eu adoraria que ele tivesse me notado – suspirou Bree, esparramada na cadeira, ajeitando uma unha que havia quebrado.

- Bem, falando de rapazes que notam – Edward esticou o braço para o alto e apanhou um pedaço de papel rosa do quadro de avisos -, seu recado. Eles estão fazendo fila, não é mesmo? Acho que até o _seu amigo__,_Eugene, tem uma quedinha por você.

Peguei o papel sem dizer uma palavra. Sabia que ele só estava provocando, mas, nos últimos dias, eu estava me sentindo um pouco sensível em relação às minhas experiências com os garotos.

- Bem- falei, enquanto pegava o capacete da bicicleta, - tenho de ver uma amiga antes de chegar em casa, e preciso me livrar dessa camiseta antes que eu comece a cheirar como um monte de adubo.

Edward me agarrou suavemente pelo braço e colocou uma camiseta em minhas mãos.

- Vista. Não seja tão teimosa, Bella. Vai se sentir melhor.

Bem, eu não queria aparecer na casa da Jessica cheirando lixo e como eu nunca conseguia me enfiar em um dos _tops_dela, acabei aceitando a camiseta. Dez minutos mais tarde, depois de esfregar minhas bochechas e lavar algumas mechas pegajosas de cabelo, retomei para o escritório. Lá, comecei a sentir um cheiro suave - um perfume de ervas, mas bem masculino. Um aroma muito gostoso. Levantei a gola da camiseta para perto do meu nariz.

- Eu a vesti por apenas quarenta minutos e num lugar com ar-condicionado! - Edward se defendeu.

Não havia visto que ele estava no escritório. Todos já tinham ido embora. Abaixei a camiseta rapidamente.

- É... hã... macia. Obrigada por me emprestar.

- De nada - Edward estava fitando o meu cabelo, que começava a se arrepiar com a umidade.

- Não consigo evitar - falei, colocando as mãos rapidamente na cabeça, soando tão defensiva quanto ele. - É assim que ele cresce.

Edward ficou sorrindo até que eu desviei o olhar e, então, recomeçou a contar folhas de papel colorido. Assim que terminou, cheguei mais perto dele.

- Percebi que você não mostrou a ninguém o que a turma da terceira série pintou hoje à tarde. Aposto que sei qual foi o tema preferido deles.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

- As crianças são fascinadas por você. Qual o problema disso?

- Nenhum, é só que... - mordi a língua.

- O quê?

- Nada não.

- O quê? - perguntou de novo, suavemente.

- Ah, não sei. Às vezes, eu gostaria de ser um pouco diferente - murmurei. - Bem, tenho de .

- Diferente em quê?

- Mais delicada.

Edward tentou parar de gargalhar e acabou bufando.

- Desculpe - disse e pigarreou para limpar a garganta. - Desculpe. Certo... delicada. - Como uma bailarina. E talvez loira.

- Você gostaria de ter cabelos loiros e lisos? - perguntou, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Sim. Loiro, caindo como seda.

- E talvez você quisesse ser alguns centímetros mais baixa - sugeriu.

- Com certeza. Assim, eu não seria mais alta do que a maioria dos garotos - coloquei o meu capacete.

- E provavelmente você gostaria de vestir _collants _e saias bem curtas.

- Adivinhou - suspirei.

- Bella, eu acho que tem alguém procurando por você. Talvez eu esteja errado, mas acho que é a Jessica.

Eu me virei para a porta.

- Jessica! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bella, eu tenho uma ótima notícia! - disse ela, atravessando a sala em minha direção, vestindo um _collant_euma saia bem curta.

- Espere só até ouvir. Você não vai acreditar! Segui o seu conselho.

-É?

- Conversei com algumas pessoas que entendem de dança - disse já no meio do escritório. - E, então, eu me tendo aulas com Françoise Bui. _A _Françoise Bui. Bem aqui no campus!

- Bem aqui no campus? - repeti, sentindo um frio na barriga.

- Sabe o prédio Hughes?

Sim, eu o conhecia muito bem.

- Fica ao lado do ginásio novo - continuou Jessica. – E você não vai acreditar quem eu vi lá.

- Deixe-me tentar - intrometeu-se Edward.

Jessica virou os seus grandes olhos cinza para ele, então chegou mais perto de mim.

- Quem é ele?

- É o Edward.

- Sei... Está preparada? Você não vai acreditar.

- Jacob Black – falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Ela me olhou desapontada.

- Você sabia que ele estava aqui? Bella, por que não me disse nada?

Sentei numa cadeira e comecei a mexer nas canetas do Emmett.

- Eu... eu esqueci.

Quando olhei para o lado, Edward estava virando os olhos para o alto. Felizmente, Jessica não o viu fazendo isso. Eu nunca havia mentido para ela antes e agora já era a segunda vez em dois dias. Eu me senti como um rato.

- Não é engraçado, como todos nós acabamos juntos no campus? - ela disse admirada.

- É... engraçado - repeti. - Fico feliz que tenha lhe dado um conselho tão bom. - Escute, Jessica, eu também tenho uma novidade. Você se lembra do Alec Dulaney?

- Alec Dulaney... - ela começou a andar vagarosamente em círculos, dando oportunidade para Edward pregar os olhos em suas pernas perfeitas.

- Nós o conhecemos na terceira série - refresquei sua memória.

Ela balançou a cabeça e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- De qualquer modo, ele nos convidou para uma festa.

- Espera um minuto. Alec Dulaney, aquele ce-de-efe magrelo?

- Bem...

- Por que são boas notícias?

- Ele mudou. E acho que está bem interessante. E se lembrou de você.

Jessica se sentou graciosamente num banco alto. Edward não desgrudava os olhos dela.

- Como ele poderia se esquecer de nós, Bella? – perguntou Jessica. - Lembra-se do dia em que roubamos o cinto dele durante a aula de educação física? E ele ficou com tanto medo que não disse nada. E depois as calças dele caíram bem no meio da aula de história!

- Mas ele encorpou, sabe?

Edward soltou uma de suas gargalhadas e eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

- Ah, ele encorpou, sim! - Edward disse, rindo. - Quer dizer, acho que sim. Eu acabei de me mudar para cá. Mas acho que ele é um cara de boa aparência. Você deveria ir à festa e checar pessoalmente.

Jessica olhou assustada para Edward.

- Eu vou - acrescentou ele.

Ela mordeu os lábios e me deu uma olhada. Edward sorriu e se levantou.

- Prazer em conhecê-la - disse para Jessica. - Até amanhã, Bella - falou batendo duas vezes em meu capacete.

Depois que ele saiu do escritório, Jessica me encarou.

- Por que você não me falou nada sobre o Jacob? - perguntou.

- Já disse - gemi, sem querer repetir a mentira.

- E por que - ela se virou para a porta pela qual Edward acabara de sair- você não falou _dele?_

Quinta-feira à noite, eu e Jessica mal havíamos chegado à festa de Alec Dulaney e começamos a girar os nossos pescoços para todos os lados. Vendo aqueles gatinhos, devo confessar que quase me esqueci da minha missão: por trinta segundos, eu não pensei em Jacob.

Então, Alec veio em nossa direção. Bastou que ele apertasse a mão de Jessica para não desgrudar mais. Sorri, ignorando o olhar de pânico de minha amiga, e parti para a minha missão.

Normalmente, eu teria me sentido deslocada em uma festa como aquela. Os amigos de Alec se encaixavam nos dois tipos de rapazes que eu costumo evitar. O primeiro é aquele que se veste como se fosse um clone do pai, com roupas esportivas que nunca foram usadas realmente para praticar algum esporte. O segundo tipo é o que se rebela gastando fortunas em roupas "largadas" - sendo que seu carro nunca é "largado". No entanto, naquela noite descobri que alguns deles podem ser realmente interessantes. Seguindo a minha missão, eu conheci diversos caras legais. Tínhamos os mesmos interesses - esportes e Jessica.

Depois de circular por uma hora e meia no primeiro andar, me lembrei que ainda não havia encontrado Edward. Tinha a sensação de que ele sabia o que eu estava tramando, mas até que estava com paciência para provocações naquela noite. Peguei um refrigerante e um punhado de amendoim e me sentei para observar um grupo de meninas ao redor de um cara. Não conseguia enxergá-lo, apenas as suas pernas - pernas musculosas, incríveis, pernas que combinariam muito bem com Jessica, se o resto do corpo fosse parecido.

- Um gato, né? - disse uma garota que se sentou ao meu lado. Ela tinha um visual meio _clubber _e usava um relógio digital com tantos botões e pinos que poderia navegar pelo pólo Sul.

- Tem umas pernas perfeitas - respondi.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada.

- O resto é melhor ainda. Ombros maravilhosos. Bunda maravilhosa. Olhos tão verdes que fazem a gente tremer.

- Ele está interessado em alguém? - perguntei.

- Não que eu saiba. Acabou de se mudar para cá, da Pensilvânia. O nome dele é Edward Cullen.

Fiquei chocada. As bolhas do refrigerante subiram até o meu nariz, fazendo com que meus olhos ardessem.

- Você disse _Edward?_

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, mechas de cabelo pendiam sobre sua testa.

- Acho que ele mora aqui do lado.

Subitamente, como se tivessem combinado, todas as garotas saíram juntas. Edward me viu olhando em sua direção e acenou.

- Oi, Bella!

- Oi, Edward!

- Vocês se conhecem? - berrou a garota ao lado.

As outras me fitaram e se entreolharam.

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, eu ri quando me lembrei da cena. Tudo o que Edward fez foi dizer duas palavras de cumprimento e abrir um grande sorriso, e aquilo me coroou como a rainha da noite. De repente, todas as garotas da festa queriam conversar comigo.

O resto da noite foi bem agitado. Enquanto eu tentava entrevistar rapazes para Jessica, as meninas me faziam perguntas sobre Edward. Realmente é incrível como basta ter as conexões certas para se tornar popular.

- Parece que você está se divertindo bastante – observou Edward, quando o encontrei na cozinha.

- É. E você?

- Bastante. Gosto de conhecer pessoas - disse, balançando a cabeça.

Percebi que ele olhava o meu cabelo. Em um momento de grande umidade e desespero eu recorri a um método que minha mãe disse que usava quando era adolescente: passei o cabelo com ferro. A idéia é que assim ele parecesse macio e sedoso e eu ficasse com um aspecto glamouroso.

- O que você fez com o seu cabelo?

- Usei _spray _- respondi bruscamente.

- Você usou uma caixa de ferramentas para que ele ficasse assim?

- Eu passei com ferro, tá bom?

Isso foi tudo o que eu e Edward conversamos naquela noite, mas toda vez que nos encontrávamos, ele sorria para mim. Nos lábios, um pequeno, quase secreto sorriso; mas nos olhos um sorriso fascinante. Quer dizer, é assim que deve ter parecido aos olhos das _outras _garotas.


	6. Cinco

**N/A: **E mais uma vez eu tenho o capítulo pronto e esqueço de postar =/ Sorry! Espero que gostem desse! Beijos.

**Cinco**

Último dia de acampamento da semana! As crianças estavam agitadíssimas. A primeira série cantou durante todo o caminho até a piscina do Country Clube, umas músicas absurdas que haviam sido ensinadas por Edward. Parecia que eu estava sendo transportada em uma gaiola de canários.

Naquela manhã, Alec me encontrou na piscina e quis conversar sobre Jessica, mas eu precisava dar atenção a cada um dos meus campistas.

- Ligue pra mim - falei.

Vinte minutos depois, um amigo do Alec apareceu, interessado no mesmo assunto. Também falei para ele me ligar, dando-lhe rapidamente o número do meu telefone. Mais tarde, enquanto colocava as crianças no ônibus, duas morenas com biquínis minúsculos e seios proeminentes vieram correndo em minha direção.

- Brenda! - chamou a mais alta.

- Becky! - gritou a amiga, acenando para mim.

Não respondi. Estava ocupada vendo três dos meus meninos, arrancando um canteiro de begônias do Country Clube. Corri até eles, mas antes que pudesse salvar as plantinhas as duas garotas entraram na minha frente.

- Nós ouvimos dizer que _você _e Edward são muito amigos - disse a mais alta.

- E queríamos saber se ele tem namorada - continuou a outra.

Por um instante, pensei que fossem gêmeas, apesar da diferença de altura entre elas. Ambas tinham as unhas das mãos pintadas e umas borboletas azuis desenhadas nas unhas dos pés. Vestiam biquínis amarrados com lacinhos e tinham exatamente o mesmo modo de manter a cabeça erguida.

-Ele tem uma namorada aqui em Baltimore? – perguntou a mais alta.

- Ou na Pensilvânia? - ecoou a amiga.

- Eu não sei... - balancei os ombros. - Franklin, Noelle e Shane, larguem as flores!

- Ele está a fim de namorar? - perguntou a baixinha.

- De que tipo de garota ele gosta?- quis saber a outra.

- Alta?

- Pequenininha?

- Não sei - respondi novamente. - Já disse para largarem as begônias!

- Bem, onde vocês costumam ir à noite? - perguntou a baixinha, passando os dedos pelo laço do biquíni.

- Não saímos à noite.

- Pensei que fossem amigos.

- Trabalhamos juntos. É só. Escutem, preciso ir agora.

- Nós te ligamos - disse a mais alta. - Eu sou Sarah. Ela é a Sandra. Qual o seu telefone?

- Eu realmente preciso ir.

- O Alec tem o seu número? - insistiu.

- Por favor, escutem. Estou falando pra vocês exatamente o que eu disse às outras. Não sei nada sobre Edward Cullen.

- Bem - falou Sandra -, talvez você pudesse fazer umas perguntas...

- Mas não tem nada sobre ele que eu queira saber - repliquei, então dei as costas, terminando a conversa e colocando as crianças no ônibus. No caminho, coloquei minha mão ao redor do ombro de uma das minhas exterminadoras de begônias, virando o rostinho dela para mim:

- Noelle, queridinha, você precisa respirar. Tire as pétalas da flor de dentro do seu nariz.

Cheguei ao acampamento com o grupo da primeira série dez minutos depois. A segunda série estava me esperando, cheia de energia. Apostamos corridas, viramos cambalhotas e dançamos no gramado.

- Certo, agora somos coelhos- gritei,e todos começaram a pular.

- Agora somos girafas,com longas,longas pernas...

As crianças se esticavam.

- Agora somos galinhas. Cisca, cisca, cisca, corre, corre, corre com os pés pequenininhos! Oh-oh, olhem, lá vem a raposa!

Foi desse modo que atravessamos o monte onde Edward e o seu grupo estavam sentados – um bando de galinhas e uma raposa galopante de cabelos castanhos avermelhados

- Ei! - gritou Terry. - Nós somos as raposas e você é a galinha.

- Tudo bem.

Eles me atacaram de todos os lados.

Estirada na grama, com um monte de raposas risonhas despencando sobre mim, olhei para o profundo azul do céu, então, virei a cabeça para a direita. Eugene e seus colegas da terceira série, a gangue dos rebeldes, estavam espalhados sob as grandes árvores, concentrados nos desenhos. Uma música clássica chegava até nós. Era um instrumento de cordas, como se uma harpa gigante estivesse no meio do bosque. Edward estava ajoelhado, conversando com dois meninos. April, a menininha roliça que usava um zilhão de fivelinhas brilhantes, chegou por trás de mim e me deu um abraço.

- Oi, fessora - Eugene me cumprimentou docemente.

Do alto do monte, Edward nos olhou. Olhei de volta. Não sabia se o grande sorriso era para mim ou para as crianças.

Por um momento, desejei ser uma criança. Queria estar sentada no alto daquele monte, ouvindo a música de Edward, descobrindo maneiras de pintar a paisagem. Mas as minhas raposinhas estavam se contorcendo ao meu redor e eu precisava levá-las para o pátio.

Naquele dia, Alice, Edward e eu fomos dispensados de monitorar o almoço. Comemos uma pizza na lanchonete, depois cada um se alojou na sua cadeira favorita em um dos cantos do escritório. Alice começou a ler um livro de Tolstói, Edward folheava uma _National Geographic_e eu dava uma olhada nas páginas de esportes. Entre os resultados dos jogos de futebol, espiava Edward por cima do jornal. Eu tinha um forte pressentimento de que as perguntas das meninas da festa não iriam acabar tão cedo. E caso eu decidisse empurrar Edward para Jessica, talvez alguma informação ajudasse.

- Escute, Edward - comecei -, existem algumas coisas que preciso saber sobre você.

- É? O quê? - ele fitou os meus olhos e sorriu.

- O que você prefere: loiras ou morenas?

- Perdão?- o sorriso desapareceu dos lábios dele.

- O que você prefere: garotas com cabelo loiro ou moreno?

Alice pôs o livro do lado por um momento.

- E então? - insisti.

- As ruivas não são uma opção? - ele perguntou.

- Não - disse -, não havia nenhuma ruiva na festa ontem à noite.

Ele me olhou de modo estranho.

- Uma meio ruiva, meio morena.- Ele sugeriu, sorrindo.

- Ao menos não alguma que, pelo que eu saiba, esteja interessada em você. E então?

- Não sei - murmurou. - Isso não importa.

- Ah, vai - eu o desafiei. - Não seja um desses que juram que aparência não é importante. Eu odeio quando os caras falam isso.

Alice fechou o livro, marcando a página com um guardanapo. Edward olhou para ela e depois para mim.

- É claro que a aparência importa - falou se defendendo. - Eu seria o primeiro a admitir que sim. Só não sei dizer exatamente qual tipo prefiro. Depende: assim que eu olho, eu sei se me interessa ou não.

- Baixa ou alta? - perguntei.

- Meu limite é um metro e oitenta e três.

- Mesmo? Você sairia com uma garota quatro centímetros mais alta que você?

- Três - ele corrigiu.

- Um metro e oitenta e três, registrei mentalmente enquanto dava uma mordida em minha pizza.

- Certo. Histórico familiar. Pai, mãe, irmãs, irmãos, animais de estimação? E o que eles fazem?

- Minha mãe é médica e trabalha no hospital de Baltimore - ele disse um pouco incomodado. Comecei a achar que família era um assunto muito delicado.

- Legal- disse encorajando-o. - Só mais uma pergunta. Bem, talvez duas, primeira pergunta...

- Sabe, Bella - ele interrompeu -, esse tipo de coisa normalmente surge aos poucos, conforme duas pessoas vão ficando mais amigas.

- Como assim? - perguntei.

- Deixa pra lá - balançou a cabeça.

- Você deixou alguma namorada na Pensilvânia?

- Qual é a importância disso? - retrucou, indignado.

- Tudo bem. Vamos pular para a segunda - disse rapidamente.

- Você está interessado em alguém?

- Escute, isso é realmente importante pra você? Senão, por que está me perguntando? - seus olhos escureceram. Ele estava definitivamente irritado.

Com isso, eu acabei ficando furiosa:

- Vou falar por que! Porque eu fiquei ontem a noite inteira, e hoje de manhã também, cercada por um punhado de garotas idiotas que queriam saber todos os detalhes sobre a sua vida. O que você acha que estava acontecendo naquela festa? Ou você acha que eu ganhei o concurso de _Miss __Simpatia_? Você realmente acha que todas aquelas pessoas queriam ser minhas amigas? - respirei um pouco. Não tinha percebido o quanto eu estava furiosa até aquele momento. - Tudo que elas queriam saber era sobre você. Você e Jessica, Jessica e você! - Senti que estava prestes a explodir. - Vocês eram as estrelas!

Alice permanecia nos assistindo, imóvel. Edward se sentou calmamente. Sabia que ele estava tentando me entender, e eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

- Deixa pra lá - eu disse, tentando desfazer toda a bagunça. - Você está certo. Eu não deveria ter sido tão intrometida.

- Talvez- disse ele, após passar um tempo pensando -, você mesma tenha se convencido de que Jessica é uma estrela. Eu ouvi o que você conversava com um cara ontem à noite. Só falava dela! Acho que você não devia dar tanta importância à Jessica.

Eu me curvei sobre um pedaço de pizza.

- Mas pensei que aquilo era parte de um plano - ele continuou. - Fiquei te observando e pensei que talvez você estivesse tentando arranjar alguém pra Jessica. Pra ela não ficar correndo atrás do _Ovos Mexidos._

- O nome dele é Jacob - resmunguei.

- Você estava querendo que isso acontecesse, assim teria... Jacob... só para você. Acertei? - perguntou.

Se eu abaixasse mais o rosto em direção ao meu pedaço de pizza, ficaria com um pedaço de calabresa grudado no nariz.

- Está certo. Absolutamente certo... Satisfeito?

Edward soltou uma gargalhada, que mais parecia uma bufada, e saiu da sala.

"Oi, Bella! Sou eu, Jessica. Recadinho. Tem certeza de que tudo bem se o Mike vier aqui em casa hoje? (risadinha nervosa.) Provavelmente vamos ficar falando de você o tempo todo. Ligue pra _mim."_

_ Beep._

"Olá, Bella. É o Alec. Sábado de manhã. Queria falar com você sobre a Jessica."

_ Beep._

"Bella. É o Mike. Sábado. Onze horas. Podemos conversar?"

_ Beep._

"Ah, é a Bella? Aqui quem fala é o Brent Coughlin. Encontrei você na festa do Alec. Poderia me ligar de volta? 555-4639. Mas não diga nada ao Alec que eu liguei, _OK?"_

_ Beep._

"Oi. Aqui é a Jill. Estava na festa do Alec. Preciso muito falar contigo, Bella. Me ligue no _555-7654."_

_ Beep._

"Bella, é o Mike de novo. Onze e meia. Andei pensando. Acho... que nós devíamos ser apenas amigos."

_ Beep._

"Alô? Esta mensagem é para a Bella, amiga do Edward. Meu nome é Meredith. Por favor, me ligue no 555-6280. Obrigada."

_ Beep._

- Não! - eu disse para a secretária eletrônica. - Obrigada. Obrigada a _todos vocês _- joguei meu bloco de mensagens no chão.

"Bella, aqui é o Jacob. Eu sei que já está meio em cima da hora, mas queria saber se você sairia comigo hoje à noite?"

Mas essa mensagem não estava gravada.

- O que você está resmungando aí? - perguntou Rosalie, assim que eu apertei o botão de "apagar" da secretária.

- Uma maneira milenar de xingar irmãs - respondi.

Ela abriu um sorriso forçado, então largou uma enorme bolsa de lona sobre a cama.

- Bem, eu acho que é mais fácil acreditar _nisso _do que na sua oferta de me levar de carro pro médico.

- Dá um tempo. Estava tentando ser legal, para variar.

- Ou você estava evitando alguns telefonemas – observou Rosalie, enquanto retirava os livros de dentro da bolsa.

Minha irmã tinha o hábito de carregar bolsas gigantes cheias de livros desde que éramos pequenas. Só que agora todos os títulos continham a palavra "bebê". Eu sentia falta dos velhos e misteriosos livros sobre sociedades antigas e culturas exóticas, nos quais, quando era criança, eu realmente procurava modos de xingar irmãs mais velhas.

- Por que você não está nadando na casa da Jessica? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Ela está com outra pessoa hoje - falei, enquanto começava a dobrar a roupa lavada.

- Com seu namorado, Bella! Ou pelo menos com algum ex-namorado seu.

Desisti de dobrar, abri várias gavetas e comecei a arremessar as roupas dentro delas.

- Mike e eu não tínhamos nada a ver.

- Nem você e nenhum dos outros anteriores – observou Rosalie. - Eles todos haviam sido feitos para a Jessica.

- Não, sua grande atrapalhada - falei quando joguei o sutiã roxo no seu rosto. - Olhe para onde o amor levou você.

Ela piscou e, por um minuto, ficou muda. Depois se levantou e se curvou sobre a escrivaninha, que ficava ao lado da minha. Camas gêmeas, escrivaninhas gêmeas.

- Só não consigo entender, Bella. Você é uma lutadora: nos esportes, na escola, em casa. Mas quando falamos da Jessica...- ela balançou a cabeça. - Isso me incomoda. Não suporto ver uma pessoa maltratando a outra. Não suporto ver a minha própria irmã sendo usada.

- Então arranje uma vida própria, Rosalie - sugeri, fechando as gavetas com força. - Assim, você não vai perder o seu tempo assistindo a minha.

Reviews não logados: 

**Fanytah: **E não é que é? Eu morri de rir nessa parte heheheheh Mas também como não achar alguma coisa perfeita nesse homem?


	7. Seis

**N/A: **Oi, gente! Esses dias que passaram foram meio loucos para mim, e até perdi a conta de quantos dias eu não posto aqui. Mas tudo aconteceu de uam vez só, meu teclado ficou ruim, depois eu fiquei ruim (e ainda estou), então as coisas foram dificultadas. Amanhã posto o próximo capítulo, sem falta! Beijos.

**Seis**

A primeira coisa que eu fiz no sábado à tarde foi pegar o telefone do Edward no auxílio à lista. Depois, passei o número para Meredith e para Jill, assim como para as três outras garotas que me ligaram naquele fim de semana. Dei a todas elas o mesmo conselho: Edward é o tipo de cara aberto e direto. Telefone para ele e faça pessoalmente todas as perguntas que quiser. Não seja tímida. Edward adora responder perguntas sobre a sua vida.

Levei um pouco mais de tempo para lidar com os telefonemas sobre Jessica. Bati um papo com os rapazes e tomei algumas notas, assim poderia entender qual a melhor ordem para formar uma fila dos pretendentes de Jessica. Disse a eles que ela estava saindo com um cara, mas que provavelmente não iria durar muito – o que era verdade. Dava uma semana para que ela descobrisse que não estava realmente interessada no Mike.

Durante o fim de semana, esperei, sonhei, até mesmo rezei, mas não ouvi uma palavra sequer de Jacob. Óbvio, afinal nem tinha certeza se ele se lembrava do meu nome. Depois daquela guerra de comida, a equipe de ginastas começou a ir mais tarde para o refeitório, talvez propositadamente, de modo que não conversei mais com ele. Decidi dar mais um dia de prazo para que nos cruzássemos por acaso no campus antes de usar minha única desculpa para encontrá-lo: a devolução da toalhinha. Esperando que aquela segunda-feira fosse o meu dia de sorte, peguei o caminho mais longo para Kirbysmith, entrando pelo portão principal da faculdade. Para chegar ao centro acadêmico, precisei passar em frente ao ginásio.

Esticava o pescoço sobre o ombro, tentando enxergar as pessoas que saíam dos carros no estacionamento do ginásio, quando, de repente, cambaleei para a frente. Minha bicicleta subiu no meio-fio. Apertei os freios com toda a força e soltei um berro quando parei cara a cara com um enorme depósito de lixo. Aos poucos, soltei a minha respiração, desejando que ninguém tivesse visto a cena.

- Está bem, Bella?

Virei o tronco. Era Edward, claro!

- Aquele depósito de lixo devia ver por onde anda – brincou Edward. Ele manteve uma cara séria, mas o pequeno tremor em sua voz deixou escapar um começo de gargalhada.

Comecei a pedalar vagarosamente ao lado dele, pois, se saísse correndo do jeito que queria, as coisas só ficariam piores.

- Como foi o seu final de semana? - perguntei educadamente.

- Bem - ele respondeu. - E o seu? Fez alguma coisa interessante?

- Ahã. Gastei um tempão no telefone - falei, olhando para ele.

- Eu também - ele disse, enquanto seus olhos escorregavam para encontrar os meus. Mas eu nunca admitiria que havia empurrado todas aquelas garotas ofegantes para cima dele. Com relutância, desci de modo desajeitado da bicicleta e passei a andar, empurrando-a entre nós dois.

- Escute, Bella - Edward levantou a mão e, por um instante, pensei que ele iria colocá-la sobre a minha. Então, repousou-a sobre a outra extremidade do guidão, passando a empurrar a bicicleta comigo. - Sinto muito pela sexta-feira à tarde. Sinto muito pelo que disse sobre você, Jessica e o _Ovos Mexidos._Não é da minha conta.

- Tudo bem - disse calmamente. Não estava mais com raiva dele. - Eu também sinto muito.

- Pelo quê? - perguntou. E me pareceu uma pergunta sincera.

- Por continuar fazendo perguntas quando você já tinha deixado claro que não estava a fim de responder.

- Ah - falou -, pensei que era por ter dado o meu telefone para todas aquelas garotas e dito a elas quanto eu adorava responder perguntas pessoais.

Minha boca ficou ligeiramente entreaberta. Ele riu. Nessa hora, esticou o braço e colocou sua mão sobre a minha, apertando-a.

-Amigos?

Fiquei um pouco surpresa. Não imaginava que o fato de nos darmos bem ou não importava de alguma maneira para ele.

- Claro. Amigos - apertei a mão dele. A bicicleta começou a cambalear entre nós. Tentamos agarrá-la ao mesmo tempo e demos uma cabeçada. Quer dizer, eu bati com o meu capacete super duro na cabeça de Edward.

- Ai, desculpe! - eu me estiquei para esfregar a sua testa. Mas logo que percebi o que estava fazendo, parei e recuei. No entanto, havia chegado perto o suficiente para cheirá-lo. Aquele mesmo perfume agradável. - Que tipo de sabonete você usa?

- O quê? - falou, enquanto devolvia a bicicleta para mim.

- Deixa pra lá - disse rapidamente.

Ótimo. Tínhamos acabado de nos tornar amigos e eu já começava com uma pergunta pessoal. Edward virou a cabeça, me fitando com os olhos semicerrados.

- Provavelmente, o mesmo sabonete que ele usa - disse sarcasticamente -, _Macho Spring_

_-Macho Spring.? _- me voltei para ver quem Edward havia avistado.

Era o meu dia de sorte! Jacob estava em frente ao ginásio. Parecia que acabava de chegar de uma corrida, o corpo inteiro suado, brilhando sob o sol. Ele nos viu. Continuei afirmando para mim mesma que estava enxergando coisas, mas tenho certeza de que os seus olhos se iluminaram. Olhos verdes como o mar, com raios de sol sobre os seus cabelos. Jacob caminhou em nossa direção.

- Bella - sua voz era suave e rouca... ou talvez ele estivesse apenas sem fôlego. É, tudo bem, devia ser isso.

- Oi, oi - de me segurar para não repetir isso pela terceira vez. Todas as outras palavras haviam me abandonado.

- Olá - disse Edward. - Edward Cullen.

- Ah! Claro. Perdão - eu me desculpei. - Edward, este é o _Ovos...-Mexidos. _Quase falei isso, porque para Edward era assim que ele se chamava.

- Jacob - Jacob disse baixinho, como se eu tivesse esquecido o seu nome.

- Jacob - repeti bem alto. - Eu sei!

Edward riu.

- Parece que você estava se exercitando - Edward comentou com Jacob.

- Corri só alguns quilômetros - respondeu Jacob,balançando a cabeça. - O treinador disse que vai pegar pesado hoje com a gente - virou-se para mim.- E você,Bella? Como vai indo?

- Ótima.

- Eu também. E o acampamento?

- Eu adoro. As crianças não são fáceis, mas é muito divertido – agora eu estava flutuando. Havia conseguido formular duas frases completas. - Jacob também é monitor lá - disse.

- Edward- Edward me corrigiu.- Ele é o Jacob. Eu sou o Edward. Você é a Bella.

Dei uma rápida olhada para Edward e ele riu.

- Você está aprendendo muito com o seu treinador novo? - perguntei a Jacob.

- Estou!- respondeu, seus olhos fixos em mim como dois sóis brilhantes. - Estou aprendendo que posso ser o melhor. Basta querer, Bella. Eu tenho talento. Sou o melhor e posso melhorar ainda mais. Posso conseguir tudo que quiser, se desejar o suficiente.

- Desde quando autoconfiança tem sido um problema para você? - perguntou Edward, inexpressivo.

Lancei um outro olhar sobre ele, que fingiu não ter notado.

- Ah, não sei - respondeu Jacob.- Quer dizer, eu sempre achei que era melhor que os outros - ele cruzou os braços, contraindo inevitavelmente os músculos. - Mas eu acho que tinha uma pequena parte em mim que não estava totalmente certa disso.

- Um bom treinador lhe dá confiança para que você seja o melhor possível - sacudi a cabeça, confirmando.

Jacob agarrou o meu braço.

- Sabia que você entenderia - disse Jacob, com tanto calor e intensidade que eu poderia ter derretido como uma manteiga nos seus braços.- Quer dizer, você é praticamente uma atleta.

- Ela é uma atleta – afirmou Edward, baixinho.

- Bella, você vai, hã, ficar por aí até mais tarde? – perguntou Jacob.

- Por aqui? - repeti, enquanto meu coração parava de bater.

- Não sei se você vai ter de trabalhar até mais tarde. Mas tem um filme hoje à noite aqui no campus. Pensei que talvez... se você fosse ficar por aqui até mais tarde... - inesperadamente, ele havia ficado tímido.

- Que coincidência! - disse. – A gente tem uma reunião hoje que vai até o final da tarde.

- Temos?- perguntou Edward com surpresa.

Deixei minha bicicleta cair sobre ele.

- Ah! Que sutileza!- ele reclamou.

Mas Jacob não percebeu nada. Ele já estava se afastando.

- Bem, se quiser me encontrar no centro acadêmico, hã... às seis horas?

- Seis horas - confirmei.

Eu mal podia acreditar naquilo. Continuei andando no asfalto, completamente aturdida, deixando que Edward empurrasse a bicicleta. "Seis horas", suspirei para mim. Estava louca para contar a Jessica. Queria gritar e comemorar com minha melhor amiga. Mas é claro que a úlMikea pessoa para quem eu poderia falar algo era para minha velha amiga Jessica.

Olhei para o Edward:

- Preciso que alguém me belisque!

Em vez disso ele me puxou da rua, me tirando da frente de um que carro estava vindo.

Toda segunda-feira eu faço um turno duplo na piscina, trabalhando com a segunda série primeiro, e depois com o Eric e as suas crianças estrangeiras. Eric e eu chamamos nossa maneira de ensinar em dupla de "fazendo ópera". Existe um diálogo constante entre nós: enquanto eu falo as regras, ele traduz o que eu disse em palavras ou frases inteiras em vietnamita - e vamos nos comunicando por meio de gestos dramáticos com os braços. Enquanto isso, as crianças ficam entre nós, balançando a cabeça para a frente e para trás, como se estivessem na platéia de uma ópera acelerada.

Mas, naquela manhã, o show estava mais lento. Não conseguia me concentrar no trabalho, e Eric teve de agir por nós dois. Nas aulas, Eric normalmente copiava todos os gestos que eu fazia. Assim, quando expliquei, do lado de fora da piscina, o nado _crawl, _andando e dizendo para as crianças observarem o movimentodos meus braços, ele fez o mesmo. Foi quando o meu melhornadadorzinho, Tam, perguntou se eu podia demonstrar o nadode costas.

- Lógico, é super divertido nadar de costas. Vou mostrar como que é - infelizmente, não me lembrei de olhar para trás. Girei os braços e andei de costas, caindo direto na piscina com os braços e as pernas esticados pelo susto.

Eric não perdeu tempo. Rodando os braços, andou para trás e caiu na água ao meu lado. As crianças desataram a rir. Depois, todas queriam experimentar aquilo.

Eu ainda estava pisando nas nuvens, quando os monitores se reuniram à tarde no escritório do acampamento.

- Então - disse Edward -, outra aula inspiradora com a líder esportiva, senhorita Bella.

Ele estivera com as crianças do Eric, fazendo pinturas e trabalhando a linguagem. Angela deu uma espiada sobre o material para ver o que as crianças haviam desenhado. Eu mal olhei os papéis enrugados pela água, mas deu para identificar uma série de cabelos castanhos envoltos por jatos de água, piscinas azuis e braços estendidos de pânico.

- Fico surpresa que você ainda não os tenha convencido a escreverem músicas sobre mim - disse para Edward.

- Ah, eles não precisam de incentivo algum - replicou ele.

- Como foi o seu dia? - perguntou Emmett, apoiando as mãos suavemente na mesa; sua expressão era sorridente, gentil e amigável.

Mas ele estava me observando.

- Bem- disse-, por que está perguntando isso?

- Por nada - ele sorriu e levantou os ombros. – Parece que você está um pouco aérea, hoje. Eh..., eu não estou reclamando, Bella - acrescentou, assim que eu franzi a testa. - É só curiosidade. Você me chamou de Jemm no almoço.

Abri um sorriso de desculpas para ele.

- Duas vezes.

-Ah.

- Jemm. É Emmett com um _J _de Jacob – falou Edward.

Tenho a impressão de que ele se achou muito esperto ao elaborar aquela teoria.

- Jacob é um herói olímpico que a convidou para assistir a um filme no campus hoje à noite - ele continuou. - Isso explica alguns acontecimentos do dia?

- Convidou, mesmo? - Bree se entusiasmou. A menina estava mexendo novamente nas unhas cor-de-rosa cintilantes. Agora, ela estava colando uma longa unha de plástico que era afiada o suficiente para fatiar uma cebola. - Demais!

- É mesmo - disse, levantando da cadeira. - É melhor ir agora. Tenho que colocar umas roupas limpas. - Eu me dei conta de que estava prestes a encontrar Jacob.

- Mas você não vai trabalhar até tarde? - Edward lembrou.- Pelo menos, é o que você falou pra ele. Não vai ser estranho ele perceber que trocou de roupa?

- Eu vou lavar e secar esta roupa e vesti-la novamente encarei- o como se ele fosse completamente idiota.

- Isso vale tanto a pena assim? - ele me fitou como se eu fosse completamente pirada.

- Jacob é um cara de sorte - Eric disse docemente. – Divirta-se, Bella.

- Vou, sim. Obrigada - disse e sai correndo.

Obviamente, peguei o caminho que seguia por trás da faculdade. Não queria encontrar Jacob ou Jessica, ela freqüentava o estúdio de dança logo ao lado do ginásio. À medida que pedalava para casa, eu me divertia explicando para Jessica por que não havia contado a ela sobre Jacob e eu, ainda que estivéssemos namorando por três quentes e intensos meses. Era um sonho maravilhoso e eu contava tudo a ela nos mínimos detalhes.

Imagine, portanto, quanto eu fiquei confusa quando, no meio de um desses pensamentos, percebi que estava realmente olhando o rosto de Jessica. Foi num cruzamento perto da minha casa e ela estava se esticando por cima de seu Honda.

- Bella,estou seguindo você a cinco quadras!

Sabia que era absurdo, mas eu tinha uma idéia maluca, paranóica mesmo: Jessica havia grudado um bip invisível em mim, que lhe enviava sinais sempre que eu encontrava algum cara interessante. De alguma maneira, ela sempre ficava sabendo.

- Eles me falaram no escritório do acampamento sobre as incríveis novidades - ela disse.

- Eles quem? Edward? – E ele que me disse que éramos amigos. Traidor!

- Não - respondeu Jessica -, o rapaz vietnamita e a garota com as unhas enormes. Edward estava até bem quieto.

- Ah - "Desculpe, Edward", eu pensei.

Os carros começaram a buzinar. A cor do semáforo havia mudado.

Pedalei até o cruzamento seguinte. Jessica colocou uns óculos de lentes amarelas e me seguiu.

- Fico muito feliz por você, Bella - ela disse, quando paramos de novo.

Eu me inclinei sobre o guidão da bicicleta, assim podia enxergar melhor o rosto dela dentro do carro. Olhando para mim estavam os mesmos grandes olhos cinzas que tinham desejado boa sorte antes dos jogos de basquete, das entrevistas de emprego e dos testes de matemática. Estava me comportando como uma idiota. Como eu me tornara tão ciumenta e paranóica?

- Obrigada - disse delicadamente. - Precisava ouvir isso.

- Fico muito feliz por você. Mesmo! Queria que as coisas também tivessem dado certo para mim e para o Mike.

Logo, já não existia mais nada entre ela e o Mike. Certamente, ficou muito feliz por mim. Meu encontro com Jacob significava que ela estava mais perto do encontro _dela _com Jacob.

Tentei espantar um lamaçal de pensamentos ruins que passavam pela minha cabeça, enquanto seguíamos pelos dois quarteirões seguintes. Jessica estacionou em frente a minha casa. Abaixei o descanso da minha bicicleta e andei até a janela do carro dela.

- É uma pena sobre o Mike - eu disse -, mas tenho boas notícias. Metade dos rapazes daquela festa se interessaram por você.

-É?

Fiquei feliz de ver as bochechas rosadas.

- É, é! O Steve foi um deles.

- Ah, o Steve - ela falou.

- Qual o problema com o Steve? - reclamei.- Ele é lindo. É legal. Tem dinheiro. E um carro.

Ela não lhe deu muita importância.

- Está bem. E o Brent?

Ela franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar.

- Alto, olhos pretos lindos. Dizem que tem um quarto inteiro só pra sua coleção de rock. Discos e ingressos de todos os shows que...

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Certo. E o que você acha do André? Loiro. O pai tem um iate no clube Camdem. Acho que ele navega muito.

- Você sabe que eu enjôo no mar, Bella.

- Bem, vários outros me ligaram, mas se você vai continuar sendo tão seletiva... - eu a repreendi.

- Não estou sendo seletiva - ela gemeu. – Mas os rapazes da festa do Steve não fazem nada da vida. Não me importo se são ricos. Posso sustentá-los. Quero um cara que realmente faça algo.

"Como treinar ginástica olímpica", eu pensei.

- Quero um cara que se importe com alguma coisa e saiba conversar. Não alguém que só queira sair à noite e se divertir o tempo todo.

Meu cérebro começou a funcionar. Edward não ficava só saindo à noite. Ele trabalhava e se importava com as crianças. Amava arte e música, assim como Jessica. E era muito bom de papo.

Edward iria me ajudar. Quer dizer, éramos amigos, não éramos? E, ainda que fôssemos apenas amigos, eu sabia que ele possuía um corpo e um cabelo que qualquer garota adoraria agarrar. E aqueles olhos de um verde intenso...

- Bella? O que você está pensando?

De repente, a imagem dele se apagou da minha mente.

- Tenho de pensar mais um pouco - disse, mas já tinha toda a certeza: era Edward, o primeiro cara da fila, o par perfeito.

- Pensar sobre o quê? - perguntou Jessica, frustrada.

- Alguém que pudesse ser um amor verdadeiro - disse.- Escute, Jessica, eu preciso ir.

- Mas...

- Vou encontrar Jacob às seis horas e ainda tenho de fazer algumas coisas.

- Estou muito, muito feliz por você - eu a ouvi gritar enquanto entrava com minha bicicleta no estacionamento.


	8. Sete

**N/A: **Oi pessoal! Dessa vez demorei, né?Como eu disse no último post eu estava doente, e ao invés de melhorar, piorei. Mas, agora estou melhorando, o que me possibilita voltar a postar aqui. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Beijos.

**Sete**

- Tudo o que eu estou pedindo é uma carona para voltar ao campus - disse para a minha irmã uma hora e meia depois. – O que mais você planejou pra hoje à noite? Ler o capítulo dois de "Como trocar um bebê"?

- Só estou falando pra você ir dirigindo – argumentou Rosalie, largando um prato em cima da mesa da cozinha. - Por que você precisa de um chofer?

- Nós temos dois carros, gatinha - interferiu meu pai.

Odiava quando ele me chamava assim. Aquele apelido não combinava comigo nem quando eu tinha 4 anos de idade.

- Sua mãe vai passar a noite inteira suspirando sobre os relatórios sofríveis dos alunos dela - ele continuou, dando palmadinhas em seu cabelo castanho, um hábito inconsciente que se desenvolveu depois que ele começou a pentear o cabelo em direções estranhas para esconder os focos de calvície. -.E eu estou preparando a conferência de literatura. Os dois carros estão livres.

- Ah, não importa - falei com raiva, saindo da cadeira. Como eu poderia explicar?

Já devia estar no campus. Pela manhã, Jacob havia visto que eu estava com minha bicicleta. Depois do filme, já tinha planejado dizer a ele que, mesmo tendo deixado a bicicleta no escritório do acampamento, não queria pedalar de volta para casa no escuro. Então pediria uma carona. Desse modo, se por acaso não trocássemos números de telefone, ao menos ele saberia onde eu morava. Mas, se eu contasse o meu plano para Rosalie, e as coisas não dessem certo com Jacob, seria mais uma história para ela me alfinetar.

Subi as escadas e coloquei um pouco de rímel e um batom cor-de-pêssego, ainda que tivesse certeza de que não haveria mais maquiagem alguma quando chegasse no campus. Pelo menos, meu cabelo estava bem ajeitado numa trança e eu não tinha mais as marcas das mãos sujas de Eugene em minha barriga.

Já estava tirando a minha bicicleta da garagem quando Rosalie surgiu do lado de fora, balançando as chaves do carro no ar.

- Eu levo você, se me contar o motivo.

Coloquei a bicicleta de lado e fui com ela para Kirbysmith em silêncio.

- Aqui está ótimo - disse assim que chegamos na entrada da faculdade, então pulei para fora do carro rapidamente.

- Você não vai me contar o motivo? - minha irmã gritou, quando eu já estava de costas.

- Vou contar... depois que você me disser por que mudou de idéia de repente e me ofereceu uma carona - retruquei e fechei a porta. - Você não pode ser tão curiosa, Rosalie. E você nunca foi tão boazinha comigo. Devem ser os hormônios maternos começando a agir.

- Sua malcriada - ela rugiu.

Jacob estava esperando por mim do lado de fora do centro acadêmico, sentado em um bloco de concreto que ladeava os degraus da entrada. Uma perna esticada, a outra dobrada, o braço musculoso apoiado sobre o joelho. Ele bem que poderia ser uma estátua, uma espécie de "deus grego protetor do templo estudantil". Seus olhos estavam fechados, de modo que não me viu enquanto eu fitava o seu corpo.

- Jacob... Jacob? - chamei um pouco mais alto.

- Ah, Bella?

- Dia cansativo? - perguntei docemente.

Ele sorriu. Seus olhos me lembraram um dia de verão.

- Adivinhou. Treinamento dobrado. Quando a gente é o melhor, os instrutores são duros - ele saltou para o meu lado. - Alguns amigos meus estão guardando um lugar pra gente lá dentro.

O pequeno auditório só tinha metade das cadeiras ocupadas. Acho que _Guerreiros do Vulcão _não era um grande sucesso. Um professor, que tinha um gosto para moda tão deformado quanto o da minha mãe, dava uma palestra sobre filmes B de ficção científica para uma platéia formada basicamente por alunos . Ele não parava de falar sobre todas as coisas do inconsciente que nós estávamos prestes a assistir saindo de dentro daquele vulcão.

Eu me sentei entre Jacob e dois rapazes chamados Embry e Quil, ginastas olímpicos que estudavam em Kirbysmith. Ainda que meus olhos estivessem voltados para o professor, estava alerta para qualquer pequeno movimento que Jacob fazia. Encostou seu braço no meu. Contraiu o dedão direito. Bocejou.

- Você gosta de cinema? - perguntou Embry, alto o suficiente para atrapalhar os alunos que tentavam ouvir a palestra.

- Ou do Jacob? - disse Quil, debochando de mim.

- Na verdade, eu amo esportes - retruquei baixinho. – Mas é divertido ir ao cinema.

- Você ama "heróis do esporte"? - perguntou Quil, ainda debochando. Sua cabeça enorme me lembrava uma abóbora.

- Por quê? Você se considera um? - perguntei de volta.

Embry, que tinha os cabelos pretos e provavelmente se achava bonito, virou-se e riu na cara de Quil.

- Bella é praticamente uma atleta - interveio Jacob. "Ela é uma atleta", eu me lembrei de Edward falando.

- Mesmo? - disse Embry. - O que você joga?

- Hóquei e basquete pela escola.Vôlei em um time de recreação.

- Seus times são bons? - perguntou Embry.

"Não, nós fedemos de tão ruim que somos", foi o que me deu vontade de falar, mas ele era amigo do Jacob.

- Pergunte ao Jacob - disse orgulhosa. Afinal, as garotas haviam vencido os torneios estudantis no hóquei e no basquete. - Estudamos na mesma escola.

Jacob ficou sem expressão.

- Eu, eh, realmente não acompanhei os jogos delas. O time de basquete masculino é muito bom.

"O time masculino, para a sua informação, ganhou apenas quatro jogos nos últimos três anos."

- Você devia ter visto as meninas da equipe de ginástica da faculdade parando no ginásio hoje - falou o cabeçudo Quil. - Jacob fez uma verdadeira _performance_ pra elas. Pensei que as garotas não iriam embora nunca.

Quem era esse cara? O empresário do Jacob?

- Ah, eu ouvi falar da equipe feminina de ginástica - disse. – Uma pena que vocês, rapazes, não puderam ir pro campeonato estadual com elas.

Pelo canto do olho, olhei para Jacob. Parecia que o meu comentário "balde de água fria" tinha acertado diretamente na cabeça dele. No entanto, não surtiu efeito algum sobre os outros rapazes. Embry me lançou um olhar malicioso. Quil começou a falar de lesões esportivas.

Os três conversaram sobre as suas lesões e os respectivos tratamentos com o mesmo entusiasmo e detalhe com que minha mãe discute experiências de gravidez com Rosalie. De repente, eu me peguei olhando fixamente para partes do corpo de Jacob conforme ele descrevia algum problema, e mais outro, e outro. Ele pareceu estar relutante em terminar aquela conversa, mesmo após o início do filme. Depois que várias pessoas no auditório pediram silêncio, nos acalmamos para ver as tais coisas saírem de dentro de um vulcão. Posso dizer que, para mim, elas não se pareciam nem um pouco com "formas obscuras do inconsciente". Lembravam mais um monte de gelatina mole. Para o Jacob, elas não se pareciam com nada: ele dormiu durante toda a segunda metade do filme.

Quando as luzes se acenderam, dei uma pequena chacoalhada nele.

- Estão a fim de beber alguma coisa? - perguntou Embry, assim que saímos do auditório. - Querem bater um papo lá na sala do alojamento?

-Ou os dois já estão prontos para ficar sozinhos? – disse Quil, com sua cara de lua brilhando.

- Eu tomaria um refrigerante - respondi, recusando-me a fisgar a isca.

Jacob concordou com a cabeça. Na verdade, não estou certa se ele chegou a ver a isca pendurada na sua frente.

A sala ficava no segundo andar de um alojamento misto. Era uma grande sala acarpetada com diversas cadeiras e almofadas agrupadas. As mesas estavam cobertas de pó e farelos de pão, e havia um forno de microondas, onde pareciam ter explodido bombas de molho de tomate. Uma garota estava sentada em um canto, ouvindo um CD e digitando em um _laptop. _Ela levantou o olhar para nós e depois voltou a trabalhar.

Acho que eu deveria ter ficado mais feliz por ser uma garota sentada com três gatos em uma sala de alojamento, mas estava cada vez mais entediada de ouvir histórias sobre lesões esportivas e desempenhos espetaculares no cavalo e nas barras paralelas. Quando Quil se levantou e saiu, eu me virei para Jacob, esperançosa de que poderíamos sair também.

Ele sorriu para mim, olhando dentro dos meus olhos, e disse:

- E teve também o campeonato de juniores, quando eu tinha 8 anos...

Alguns minutos depois, Quil retomou com uma caixa de isopor. Ele sorriu e a abriu. Cerveja. Muitas latas de cerveja. Não é de admirar que os rapazes de Kirbysmith não tenham ido para o campeonato estadual. Tirou duas latas e nos ofereceu.

- Não, obrigado. Eu não bebo - Jacob disse.

Mas, mesmo assim, uma lata gelada foi colocada na mão dele. E outra na minha. Como eu não a abri, Embry curvou-se sobre a mesa e o fez para mim. Deixei-a sobre a mesa. Enquanto isso, Jacob deu um pequeno e cuidadoso gole na cerveja dele. E,depois, outro.

Embry e Quil bebiam em grandes goles. Percebi que eles eram do tipo que se orgulhavam dos seus arrotos.

- Então, você acha que os rapazes do técnico Milani têm alguma chance contra agente? - perguntou Embry, afundando em sua cadeira.

- Você quer dizer as _crianças _do Milani? - respondeu Jacob, dando um golinho em sua cerveja.

- Não, as _garotas_ do Milani! - disse Quil.

Os três urraram de tanto gargalhar. A piada não tinha parecido tão engraçada para mim. Eles falavam sem parar sobre pessoas da ginástica olímpica, fofocando pior que mulheres. E, de golinho em golinho, Jacob bebeu a sua cerveja. Quando ele terminou, disse:

- Preciso ir.

Eu me levantei, achando que aquilo significava que estávamos indo embora. Mas Quil apontou o caminho do banheiro masculino para Jacob.

Quando Jacob reapareceu, eu estava parada perto da porta da sala.

- Desculpe, mas eu preciso trabalhar amanhã - disse a ele.

Jacob assentiu com um movimento de cabeça e dirigiu-se para as cadeiras onde Embry e Quil ainda estavam sentados. "Bem, estou indo embora sozinha", eu pensei. Então, ele pegou a minha cerveja, acenou para os amigos e saiu comigo da sala.

- Preciso de ar fresco - disse ele, inclinando o corpo sobre mim enquanto íamos para o elevador do alojamento. Andei o mais reto que pude. Era difícil acreditar que Jacob Black estava tão próximo de mim, tocando o meu corpo, apoiado em mim.

Assim que saímos do prédio, o ar frio da noite pareceu reavivá-lo.

- Você gostaria de andar um pouco, Bella? - falou com aquela voz rouca e profunda.

- Sim - quase sussurrei.

Caminhamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, então comecei a contar-lhe sobre as crianças do acampamento: o endiabrado Eugene; o Tam, que adorava água; e Miguel, o meu atleta. – Ele tem um bocado de talento para uma criança da segunda série, mas precisa de estímulo - disse. - Todos os monitores estão tentando...

- Eu também precisava de muito estímulo quando estava na segunda série - interrompeu Jacob. - E ainda preciso.

- Mas o problema do Miguel é maior do que ir bem nos esportes - contei a ele. - A gente acha que ele sofre algum tipo de abuso em casa.

- O meu técnico acha que severidade é estímulo – disse Jacob. - Eu nunca tinha sido tão cobrado - ele tomou alguns bons goles da cerveja e voltou a falar sobre o que havia falado a noite inteira: _ele._

Atravessamos um caminho que levava até o riacho com a ponte de madeira. Quando chegamos mais perto das árvores, Jacob se calou.

- Você gosta desse lugar, não é mesmo? - perguntei baixinho.

- É legal estar com você, Bella - retrucou com um sorriso. - É bom conversar com você.

Sentamos na beirada da ponte, deixando nossas pernas dependuradas, os dedos dos pés tocando a água, os braços e os queixos apoiados na tábua inferior do corrimão. O clarão da lua surgia por entre as árvores e criava reflexos prateados no riacho.

Jacob bebeu um pouco mais de cerveja.

- Então, o acampamento é divertido - falou.

- É, mas, de certo modo, é triste também - retruquei. Crianças como Miguel e Eugene nunca haviam entrado numa piscina antes. April acha que o gramado verde do campo de golfe é a coisa mais linda que ela já viu na vida.

Jacob escutava tudo silenciosamente. Eu sabia, sabia que se tirasse ele de perto daqueles dois machões tudo ficaria diferente. Contei a ele sobre outras crianças. Ele ouvia tão atentamente que nem se movia.

Então, percebi que estava dormindo.

- Jacob. Jacob? Jacob!

Ele murmurou alguma coisa.

- Acorda, Jacob!

Ele levantou a cabeça, sorriu angelicamente para mim e, então, largou a cabeça sobre o braço, fechando os olhos.

Peguei sua latinha de cerveja. Estava vazia. Percebi que ele estava destruído depois de um dia duro no ginásio, desidratado, e provavelmente falando a verdade quando disse que nunca bebe. Não podia fazer nada além de esperar. Espiei o meu relógio. 9:30. Quando olhei novamente era 9:45, 9:55, 10:05. E se ele passasse a noite inteira dormindo naquela ponte?

- Jacob!

- Mmmm - disse, sorrindo.

Não podia largá-lo ali. Imaginava-o escorregando por debaixo do corrimão. Já conseguia ver as manchetes dos jornais no dia seguinte: "Deus grego encontrado morto em córrego. Monitora de acampamento é procurada pela polícia."

- Vamos lá, - implorei. –_Ovos Mexidos!_ -gritei em seus ouvidos. Levantei e puxei seus braços para o queixo despencou sobre o corrimão. Puxei, sacudi e arrasteiseu corpo. Estava determinada a tirá-lo da ponte. Quando finalmenteconsegui colocá-lo esparramado na margem do rio, já estavaensopada de suor. Desejando que não houvesse mais ninguém passeandosob o luar perto daquele córrego, virei ele de lado e vasculheiem seus bolsos.

Carteira, moedas, chicletes - sem chaves. Pensei sobre as minhas opções: os seguranças do campus ou o show de Embry e Quil. E Rosalie.

Não queria colocar Jacob em apuros na faculdade. E Embry e Quil não eram confiáveis. Não havia outra alternativa. Corri para o alojamento mais próximo e dei um telefonema do orelhão no primeiro andar.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, calçando sandálias de borracha e uma camiseta larga do papai, Rosalie apareceu. Cabeça erguida, olhando Jacob.

Ele tinha começado a murmurar, o que era um bom sinal; provavelmente conseguiríamos colocá-lo de pé.

- Com certeza, você sabe como pegá-lo - ela falou, balançando a cabeça.

- Bem, você tem de admitir que ele é um gato.

- Devia ter chamado a Jessica - disse Rosalie. - Deixe que ela fique com ele agora.

Mordi os lábios.

- Ela ficou te ligando. Deixou duas mensagens na secretária eletrônica. Está muito, muito feliz por você.

- Só me ajude a levá-lo para casa, _OK?_- disse irritada.

- Tudo bem, _Belo Adormecido _– ela debochou, levantando um dos braços de Jacob. – A grávida está aqui pra ajudar.

Gritando o tempo todo com ele, conseguimos colocá-lo sentado. Ele piscou para nós, como se tivesse estado sob um encantamento por uma centena de anos. Cada uma de nós agarrou um de seus braços e, grunhindo como dois levantadores de peso, nos levantamos. Então os três despencaram no chão.

Rosalie acabou andando com o carro sobre o gramado do campus para estacioná-lo mais próximo de nós. Se pegassem a gente ali, as duas filhas da diretora do departamento de inglês, teríamos de encontrar uma nova casa. Mas a segurança estava relaxada naquela noite. Empurramos Jacob para o banco de trás e fomos embora.


	9. Oito

**Oito**

Estava tentada a deixar Jacob em frente à porta da casa dele, tocar a campainha e sair correndo. Mas, assim que chegamos, ele me olhou adoravelmente, tentando se desculpar. Sua mãe abriu a porta. Os braços dela eram tão longos quanto os dele, e sua voz uma oitava mais grave que a minha. Em situações como essa, eu sabia que a verdade era a melhor saída. Só esperava que no dia seguinte, quando tudo já tivesse passado, Jacob continuasse me olhando com aqueles doces olhos pretos cheios de gratidão.

Rosalie e eu chegamos em casa bem depois das onze.

- Seu pai e eu já estávamos começando a nos preocupar - minha mãe falou, em frente de uma pilha de relatórios de alunos. - Está tarde para uma segunda-feira à noite.

- Bem, eu pensei que um amigo iria me dar uma carona - expliquei -, mas ele não se sentiu bem. Então, Rosalie e eu acabamos levando ele para casa.

Mamãe olhou compreensiva.

- Sabia que podia contar com vocês para que tomassem conta uma da outra - disse e voltou para o trabalho. É _isso_ o que acontece quando seus pais são ex-ativistas _hippie _que trabalham com educação. Sorte deles que eu e Rosalie não tenhamos nos transformado em delinqüentes juvenis.

Subimos as escadas nos arrastando e Rosalie foi direto para o banheiro. Enquanto eu me esticava na cama, fiquei hipnotizada pelas luzinhas que piscavam na secretária eletrônica. Se eu fosse esperta, escutaria as mensagens enquanto Rosalie estivesse com a torneira da pia aberta. Mas pelo menos duas das cincos luzes que piscavam eram mensagens de Jessica, e eu não suportaria ouvi-la dizer como estava muito, muito feliz por mim.

- Você não vai checar as suas mensagens? – perguntou Rosalie ao retomar para o quarto.

- Está tarde - respondi -, muito tarde para retomar a ligação de alguém. Então, por que vou me incomodar com isso agora?

- Mas esses recados parecem uma novela! Pensei que você estivesse curiosa para saber como andam os seus amigos.

Dei de ombros. Tirei o elástico do cabelo e comecei a desfazer a trança.

- Jessica está muito, muito... - ela começou.

- Eu sei - respondi, cortando minha irmã.

- E o Mike quer saber por que ele não recebeu mais notícias da Jessica.

- Bem,adivinha, Mike- disse.

Os dedos de Rosalie pairavam sobre a sua prateleira de cremes e vitaminas.

- Na terceira mensagem, Jessica está muito, muito...

- Eu sei!

- ...irritada com os telefonemas insistentes do Mike.

- Bem feito para ela - resmunguei.

- E, é claro, que ela também está muito "você-sabe-o-que" - minha irmã acrescentou,escolhendo um grande pote de creme de abacate.- Enquanto isso, Steve está bem confuso em relação a Jessica. Ele disse que ela fica em cima do muro.

- Boa sorte,Steve- disse,soltando a última volta da trança.

- Depois vem a mensagem de uma certa Jill- continuou Rosalie. Quem é esse tal de Edward?

- Um amigo. Trabalho com ele.

- Ele apareceu em outra mensagem também. A tal da Jill deixou o _e-mail_ dela. - Rosalie começou a esfregar o creme de abacate na perna. Toda noite, ela verificava se não havia aparecido novas varizes. - Bella, por que é que, de repente, você virou uma central telefônica de encontros amorosos?

- Sei lá. Foi por acaso - falei.

- Bella,nada do que acontece com você é "por acaso".Você está aprontando alguma coisa.

Peguei um grande pente de madeira para desembaraçar o meu cabelo, que estava todo frisado.

- Acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com o _Belo Adormecido _- disse Rosalie. - Quer ouvir a minha teoria?

-Não.

- Você está a fim do _Belo Adormecido. _Isso é óbvio. E você acha realmente que pode manter Jessica afastada dele - ela disse descrente, balançando a cabeça.

Como não reagi, ela continuou:

- O Mike acha que descartou você, mas foi você que o descartou primeiro, pensando em deixar Jessica ocupada.

- Ninguém descartou ninguém - falei secamente. – Foi uma decisão conjunta.

Ela não deu muita importância para a minha colocação, acenando com o pote de creme.

- Todos esses outros caras... de algum modo, você conseguiu deixá-los numa fila de espera para Jessica. E, dessa vez - acrescentou com um sorriso sarcástico -, eu não acho que você pretende sair com eles antes de sua amiguinha.

Mordi os lábios de raiva.

- Estou certa?

- Se você acha que sim...

- O que ainda não entendi é como o Edward e essas outras garotas entram na história - acrescentou Rosalie.

- As garotas não entram. Mas Edward pode ser o cara perfeito.

- Bella, por favor, você não está realmente achando que esse esquema vai dar certo!

- O que eu acho é que Jessica precisa encontrar o cara certo. E vou ajudá-la nisso.

- Ai, pelo amor de Deus! - Rosalie começou a afofar os travesseiros em cima de sua cama. Ela sempre teve alguns; agora ela tem muitos deles, uma coleção de travesseiros para confortá-la à noite. - O cara perfeito será sempre aquele que estiver saindo com você. Já devia ter sacado isso. Não sei por que você largou o Mike. Devia ter largado a Jessica.

- Ela é minha amiga - disse com os dentes cerrados.

- Ela está usando você, Bella! A doce e tímida Jessica está usando você. Chama isso de amizade? Acho isso patético. Jessica é muito egoísta. E você acha que bancando a tonta está sendo uma amiga fiel. Bem, eu tenho pena de você.

- Bancando a tonta? Você também devia se preocupar mais com isso, não é, Rosalie? - disse, pegando um de seus travesseiros e jogando-o com força na cama dela. - Eu realmente espero que o Royce goste disso.

Rosalie arregalou os olhos. Ela nunca havia contado para ninguém o nome do pai do bebê.

- Da próxima vez, lave a sua própria roupa suja - falei a ela. - Eu vi o nome dele atrás de uma foto na sua gaveta de meias. Ele parece velho.

- Ele é um pouco mais velho - explicou com a voz baixa. - Ele faz mestrado em antropologia. É um professor assistente.

- Um professor? - exclamei. - Você quer dizer que ele deu aula pra você? Ah, não - disse, enojada. - Espero que ele tenha, pelo menos, dado um B pra você. B de bebê!

Rosalie puxou o lençol de sua cama e cuidadosamente arrumou os travesseiros. Era sempre assim quando ela não queria lidar com alguma coisa. Começava a se ocupar, se fechando em seu mundinho. Fechava os olhos e desaparecia.

- Rosalie - falei, enquanto ainda tinha chance. - O _Camarada _é filho dele também. Ele deveria estar dando uma força. Ajudandovocê.

- Ele não pode - disse e apagou a luz ao lado de sua cama.

- Bem - eu falei, convencida, feliz de estar jogando em sua cara tudo o que ela havia acabado de falar para mim -, eu acho _isso_ patético. Royce é muito egoísta.

- Ele é casado.

Por um momento, eu fiquei inerte, pasma.

- Casado?

Minha irmã com um cara mais velho e casado? O que havia acontecido com a aluna exemplar que tinha entrado na faculdade cheia de sonhos, querendo estudar os povos da África? Como foi que ela se transformou em uma mãe solteira, que só fica em casa, no subúrbio de Baltimore?

- E você critica Jessica por roubar namorados. Mas...você deu em cima de um cara casado!

- Eu não sabia. Não no início - retrucou Rosalie, com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Mas depois você descobriu.

- Era tarde demais- ela disse.- Já estava apaixonada por ele... muito apaixonada - ela levantou a cabeça do travesseiro por um minuto, falando bem francamente.- Ainda estou.

Balancei a cabeça:

- E ele?

- É casado - falou categórica, então, afundou a cabeça na cama.

- É por isso que você está sempre rodeando o telefone, não é? Fica esperando uma ligação dele.

- Ele já ligou duas vezes. Mas não atendi. Fiquei escutando ele falar e depois apaguei as mensagens.

Inspirei profundamente e depois fui soltando o ar devagar.

- Vai tomar o seu banho, Bella - disse Rosalie, com uma voz cansada e aborrecida. - Está ficando tarde. Nós duas precisamos dormir. Nós três precisamos dormir - e colocou a mão na barriga.

Desliguei a luminária do meu lado e fui para o banheiro. Uns vinte minutos depois, quando voltei para o quarto, Rosalie se virou rapidamente de costas para mim, fechando os olhos como se estivesse dormindo. Mas, graças ao brilho azulado da lua que entrava pela janela, eu já havia visto as suas lágrimas silenciosas.

- Vai, três!

- Miguel, Miguel, não consegue bater nem em papel! - cantou uma vozinha.

Eu me virei lentamente, com o meu olhar de árbitro mais austero, e dei de cara com uma fila de rostinhos sujos e suados. Tinha chegado para trabalhar na terça-feira de manhã, exausta após uma noite mal-dormida, pensando em Rosalie. Não estava com paciência para as brincadeirinhas da segunda série.

- Alguém falou alguma coisa?

Uma fileira de carinhas inocentes me olhou do banco. Miguel, piscando os seus olhos rapidamente, tomou o seu lugar no canto do assento, deixando um bom espaço entre ele e os seus colegas de time. '

Tinha de ser cuidadosa com o que iria falar, cuidadosa para não humilhar Miguel mais ainda. Obviamente que a pequena palestra que eu havia dado no dia anterior sobre espírito esportivo e trabalho em equipe não tinha surtido efeito algum.

- Alguém falou e eu quero saber quem foi.

Metade das crianças olhou diretamente para mim, a outra metade olhou para baixo.

- Está bem - disse. - Vamos continuar jogando, mas o time de vocês perdeu dois pontos.

Agora, todas as crianças viraram-se e olharam com raiva a menina que havia cantado, mas eu sabia que ela não era a única que vinha implicando com Miguel. Aquilo vinha acontecendo desde a semana anterior e estava me deixando desconcertada. Miguel parecia querer se enfiar debaixo de uma pedra.

Fiquei feliz quando tivemos de parar o jogo para o almoço. Edward, Alice e eu estávamos dispensados naquele dia.

- Eu não consigo entender - disse a eles, saltando para me sentar em cima de um murinho de tijolos. Eles tinham arranjado um lugar embaixo dos carvalhos do campus e levado o meu almoço e um refrigerante para mim. - Miguel é o meu grande lançador - continuei, abrindo uma latinha. - Semana passada, ele fez o melhor lançamento que eu vi por aqui. Mais forte e mais preciso do que qualquer outra criança da primeira, segunda ou terceira série já fez. Quer dizer, eu percebi que não faltam oportunidades para elogiá-lo e para deixá-lo mais confiante.

Alice concordava com a cabeça enquanto me escutava. Edward olhava para mim, mas parecia não estar ouvindo nada do que eu falava.

- Na útima quarta, Miguel se atrapalhou todo durante um jogo. E,um pouco depois, se atrapalhou de novo. Aí, uma criança começou a provocar ele, e mais outra, e mais outra. Eu sei que toda turma gosta de eleger um bode expiatório. O que não entendo é por que o Miguel não revida.

- Revidar, agora? - perguntou Alice.

- É. Ele é um atleta nato. Posso ver pela maneira como se move no campo - disse a ela. - Já dei várias chances pra ele mostrar pros outros o talento que tem. Mas ele sempre acaba fazendo alguma coisa errada.

Alice continuava concordando. Edward fitava o seu sanduíche como se estivesse mergulhado em seus pensamentos. "Talvez eu aborreça tremendamente os homens", eu pensei. "Daqui a pouco, ele vai estar dormindo que nem o Jacob."

- Acho que o Miguel é canhoto como eu - Edward disse baixinho. - Tenho quase certeza de que ele pinta com essa mão. Será que ele está tentando praticar esportes com a mão direita?

- Não sei - respondi, tentando me lembrar de algo que provasse a teoria de Edward. - Mas agora que você falou isso... ele é o tipo de criança que faz tudo exatamente como a gente pede. Pode ser isso! Ele deve ser um atirador canhoto. Você pode estar certo, Edward! - exclamei, sacudindo-o pelo braço, de modo que o sanduíche que comia tremeu em sua boca, deixando cair uma folha de alface. - Ai, desculpe!

Ele sorriu para mim e deu uma mordida.

- Espero realmente que você esteja certo - continuei. – Eu sei que a gente não deve ter favoritos, mas eu gosto muito dele.

- Bem, é impossível não ter favoritos - disse Alice. – O fato é que as crianças são pessoas. Elas também têm personalidade. E nós vamos sempre ter uma afinidade maior com alguma criança. Assim como nós temos com pessoas da nossa idade. Só não podemos demonstrar isso.

Nós três ficamos um tempo mastigando em silêncio.

- É engraçado, não é? - disse, olhando para Alice. – A maneira como a gente é atraída por alguém. Às vezes, é um estalo. Na mesma hora.

Ela concordou.

- Mas, às vezes, a pessoa vai chegando de mansinho. E, de repente, você se dá conta de que está pensando nela o tempo todo. Está sempre esperando, querendo encontrar aquela pessoa novamente.

Alice fitou Edward.

- Como o _Ovos Mexidos?_- sugeriu Edward.

- Como o Jacob - disse com teimosia.

- E aí? Como é que foi ontem à noite?

Eu sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele iria querer saber.

-Bom.

- Bom? - repetiu Edward. - Depois de correr pra casa, lavar, secar e passar sua roupa, e, provavelmente, também passar o cabelo, tudo o que você consegue dizer é "bom"?

- Bem, o que você quer? - perguntei com raiva. – Uma descrição passo a passo?

- É possível - falou Alice, fechando a sua garrafa de água.

- O filme foi muito interessante - falei friamente.

Edward abriu um sorriso:

- Não era aquele em que todas as criaturas parecem um monte de gelatina mole?

- É- respondi. - Pensei que um tipo como você não gostasse de filmes assim.

Eu não disse que não gosto. Só estava curioso para saber a sua opinião.

- Foi bom - retruquei, apertando a mandíbula.

- Acho que já chegamos à conclusão de que o encontro e o filme foram bons - falou Alice.

- Alice e eu estávamos atravessando o campus esta manhã - continuou Edward -, e sabe aquela área com grama perto do córrego e das árvores?

- Sei - disse apreensiva.

- Sabe aquela placa grande em que está escrito "Faculdade Kirbysmith"? Está derrubada. Alguém dirigiu sobre a grama ontem à noite e deve ter passado por cima dela.

- Não é possível que a gente tenha batido naquilo! - gritei.

Edward e Alice se entreolharam, e, então, começaram a rir descontroladamente.

- Você me deve uma, Alice - disse Edward. - Eu falei pra você que aquelas marcas de pneu eram do carro dela.

- Bem, mas você está errado - eu o interrompi. – Minha irmã estava dirigindo.

- Sua irmã? - seus olhos verdes ficaram ainda mais brilhantes com a gargalhada. - Quer dizer que existe outra como você?

- Não, não existe. Nós não poderíamos ser mais diferentes - disse a ele.

- É você que me deve, Edward - retrucou Alice, colocando a mão sobre a dele. Foi um gesto casual, mas chamou a minha atenção, porque ela não era o tipo de pessoa que toca os outros.

Parece que, em um curto período de tempo, ela e Edward haviam se tornado mais íntimos.

Alice retirou a mão e amassou o saquinho de papel do seu sanduíche.

- Bem, há uma pilha de textos sobre educação esperando por mim na biblioteca - ela disse.

- Precisa de ajuda para carregá-los? - perguntou Edward, arremessando o saco de papel que Alice acabara de amassar dentro da lixeira.

- Não, não - ela falou rapidamente. - Termine de almoçar. Mesmo assim, obrigada, Edward - e abriu um lindo sorriso para ele. "Será que estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre eles?", fiquei pensando.

- Ela é legal- eu disse enquanto ela saía.

- É mesmo - Edward concordou.

- Está ficando com ela?

Edward se engasgou com o sanduíche.

- Como?

- Você está ficando com ela?

- Ela está no último ano da faculdade - ele me lembrou. - Somos amigos. Só isso.

- Ah. Como você e eu.

Ele hesitou:

- Mais ou menos.

Comecei a balançar os pés, batendo os calcanhares contra o murinho de tijolos.

- Quer dizer que eu e você somos amigos? - perguntei.

- Por que você está perguntando isso?

- Por que _você _está sempre me perguntando "por que eu estou perguntando"?

Olhamos um para o outro e, em seguida, nos viramos para o lado.

- Certo - disse a ele. - Se somos amigos, eu quero pedir um favor pra você. Na verdade - eu me corrigi -, vamos colocar desta maneira. Eu vou fazer um grande favor pra você. Um favor fantástico. Tenho uma ótima idéia. Jessica.

- Jessica, o quê?

-Jessica Stanley. Como você pôde esquecer? Eu acho que vocês fariam um par perfeito.

- Você acha?

Parece que Edward não gostou muito do comentário. Pude perceber o modo como ele apertava os lábios.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso.

- Não estou - ele disse, disfarçando a tensão da boca.

-Então, fique animado! - falei. - Existe um monte de carinhas que dariam a vida para conseguir um encontro com Jessica. Ela é linda. Só veste roupas _sexies. _E seus olhos cinza destroem qualquer coração. Ela...

-Está bem- ele me interrompeu. – Já ouvi tudo isso na festa do Steve.- Ele desceu do muro e parou na minha frente. - Sabe, Bella,você acha que sabe muito mais sobre os rapazes do que você realmente sabe. Acha que nós somos todos iguais e que gostamos do mesmo tipo de garota. Talvez você pense que somos todos estúpidos.

- Mas você não sabe...

- E o pior - ele continuou, me encarando, apoiando as mãos sobre o muro ao lado do meu corpo, chegando bem perto de mim - é que você tem certeza de que pode manipular a gente. Acha que sabe tudo sobre mim. Pensa que pode lidar comigo do mesmo modo que lida com os outros. E quer me usar para os seus propósitos pessoais. Eu odeio isso! Odeio!

Eu engoli seco e fitei os seus olhos verdes.

Ele deu um passo para trás.

- Toda essa intriga, tentando juntar Jessica e alguém. Jessica e eu. Se você quer tanto o _Ovos Mexidos,_vá atrás dele honestamente.

-Mas você não conhece Jessica. Você não sabe sobre Craig e Todd e Lenny e Taylor e Bo e Mike! Eu nem consigo me lembrar de todos eles. Mas eu saí com cada um antes de Jessica. Eu não estou exagerando - acrescentei, quando ele me olhou surpreso.- Ela pega todos eles. Pergunte pra minha irmã.

- Então, por que você ainda é amiga dela?

- Porque sou uma idiota!- explodi.- Não é óbvio? Eu me preocupo com essa pessoa que se preocupa comigo, mas que se preocupa muito mais com ela própria. Sou uma completa idiota! Vá em frente, sinta pena de mim. Minha irmã sente... Mas eu acho que Rosalie e eu temos de sentir pena uma da outra - acrescentei, mordendo os lábios.

Eu não sei por que eu fiz aquilo. Não costumo chorar facilmente e nunca choro na frente de outras pessoas, mas as lágrimas não paravam de cair. Estava me sentindo totalmente miserável e confusa sobre Jessica. Estava extremamente irritada.

- Bella - ele falou docemente, pegando com os dedos uma mecha de cabelo que caía no meu rosto. Fechei os olhos, mas meu nariz continuava escorrendo. Abaixei a cabeça de modo que o meu cabelo cobrisse o meu rosto. Comecei a vasculhar os bolsos da calça com as mãos. E ele gentilmente puxou meu cabelo para trás e me deu um lenço de papel.

- Bella, escute - disse Edward, ajoelhando-se para conseguir ver o meu rosto. - Quando a gente se preocupa muito com uma pessoa, a gente acaba fazendo coisas que as outras pessoas acham uma bobeira.

- Com certeza. Eu aposto que você e Alice fazem isso o tempo todo.

- Não sei quanto a Alice, mas eu sou bom nisso: melhorar a cada dia - ele acrescentou secamente.

- Isso é difícil de acreditar - eu disse, fungando. - Você é do tipo centrado, que fica na sua.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Obrigado... se é que isso foi um elogio.

Sorri um pouco.

- Certo, e o que você acha dessa idéia? - perguntou Edward. - Eu vou sair com a Jessica se você realmente quer que eu faça isso, mas só se você for junto. Assim, isso vira um encontro casual.

- Na verdade, isso até seria melhor - considerei a proposta. - A Jessica foge sempre que um cara chega muito diretamente nela. É melhor que ela não perceba que tem algo combinado.

- Nada vai ser combinado - ele disse calmamente. - Bella, você não pode tomar como verdade que eu estou a fim da Jessica. Se isso acontecesse, eu não pediria a sua ajuda. Eu não precisaria da sua ajuda - acrescentou confiante. – Vamos apenas sair e nos divertir, certo?

-Certo - disse feliz. Mas eu já estava prevendo como seria isso e, mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, eu chamei Emmett para ir conosco. Era bom ter alguém com quem conversar assim que Edward começasse a olhar fixamente para os lindos olhos de Jessica.


	10. Nove

**Nove**

- Então, esse é o Edward - disse Rosalie, na quinta à noite. Meu pai abriu a porta, trocou algumas palavras com Edward e Emmett e, depois, foi para o quarto com sua revista _Mac world._Naturalmente, minha irmã se sentiu forçada a assumir o papel de "avaliadora da família".

Eu já havia tentado explicar a situação para ela, algumas horas antes:

- Não é um encontro de verdade, Rosalie. Pelo menos não para mim. Portanto, você não precisa analisar os rapazes.

- Só que estou acompanhando essa novela por uma semana e meia. Não vou perder a oportunidade de conhecer um dos atores principais.

Agora ela estava encarando os dois, olhando-os de cima a baixo. Emmett ficou vermelho de vergonha.

- Ouvi muito sobre você - Rosalie disse a Edward.

- Mesmo? - ele me olhou, sorrindo, meio incerto.

- Bem, não da Bella, mas você é muito popular na nossa secretária eletrônica - ela completou.

- Ah, e você deve ser aquela que entrou com o carro no bosque de Kirbysmith- falou Edward.

Rosalie soltou uma gargalhada.

- Então a Bella te contou sobre o _Belo Adormecido._

_ - Belo Adormecido?_- Edward ficou intrigado.

- Rosalie!- eu disse num tom de advertência.

- Que cara... - Rosalie continuou, balançando a cabeça.

Edward virou-separa mim, seus olhos brilhavam. Deve ter deduzido que Rosalie estava falando sobre o _Ovos Mexidos. _Não recebia notícias de Jacob desde segunda à noite e tinha escapado de todas as tentativas de Edward e dos outros monitores de saber como havia sido o nosso encontro.

Olhei para Emmett. Esperava que ele nos mantivesse animados durante a noite toda, assim como ele fazia no trabalho. Mas Emmett tinha se transformado em uma outra pessoa. Em vez de bater palmas e dizer "Certo, pessoal, vamos embora, e vamos fazer dessa a melhor noite de nossas vidas!", ficou parado no mesmo lugar desde que entrou na sala.

- Rosalie, este é Emmett, o nosso destemido chefe - disse, tentando fazer com que ele mudasse de lugar.

Emmett sorriu, parecendo um pouco nervoso. Esperava que ele fosse estender a mão como sempre fazia, dando pra gente a impressão de apertar a pata de um urso amigo. Mas suas mãos permaneciam caídas ao lado do corpo como se ele fosse um menino em seu primeiro baile de escola.

- Muito prazer, Rosalie.

- Bem, a gente não quer deixar a Jessica esperando.

- Por que não? - perguntou Rosalie.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

- Rosalie - disse Emmett -, você gostaria de vir conosco?

Minha irmã o fitou, então, ficou corada. Foi a primeira vez que a vi assim desde que veio grávida para casa.

- É tudo o que eu precisava - ela disse acidamente -, chego a ficar enjoada só em pensar em parques de diversão.

Emmett olhou confuso para ela.

- Eu acho que a Bella ainda não contou o pequeno segredo da nossa família. Mas eu tenho um bebê aqui dentro - e tocou a barriga.

- Ah...bem... que parabéns!- disse Emmett.

Rosalie esboçou algo entre uma careta e um sorriso. Emmett parecia querer escapar pela janela mais próxima. Sutilmente comecei a acompanhá-lo até o _hall _de entrada.

- É uma pena que não possa vir com a gente - disse Edward. – Gostaria de saber mais sobre o _Belo Adormecido._

- Ah, eu poderia te contar várias coisas interessantes – falou Rosalie, piscando o olho.

Empurrei Edward pela porta e, finalmente, saímos.

Emmett permaneceu calado durante todo o percurso até a casa de Jessica. Eu me sentei no banco da frente do carro, ao lado de Edward, explicando-lhe o caminho e dando alguns conselhos sentimentais.

- Bella - ele finalmente disse -, eu pensei ter dito a você que este não seria um encontro amoroso. Não é um encontro. É apenas um grupo de amigos saindo para se divertir.

- Certo. E esta é apenas uma discussão teórica. Estou lhe falando o que sei sobre encontros e sobre Jessica caso você ache que isso possa ser útil no futuro.

Ele suspirou.

- Quer dizer, existem tão poucas oportunidades para um cara... Vire à esquerda. Esquerda! -eu gritei.

Edward puxou o volante, e o carro derrapou na esquina.

- Da próxima vez - ele disse -, avise antes de atravessarmos o cruzamento, certo?

- Por exemplo - eu continuei -, imagine que você e uma garota estão vendo o pôr-do-sol ou a lua cheia, ou as luzes da cidade, seja lá o que for. Onde você ficará em pé?

- Como assim "onde"? - perguntou Edward. - Isso é um teste?

- Só me fale onde.

- Que tal uma múltipla escolha? - ele pediu.

- A, em frente dela. B, ao lado dela. C, atrás dela.

- B, ao lado dela - falou, dando de ombros.

- Errado.

- Bem, talvez seja errado para você... - Edward começou a falar.

- Se você fica em pé atrás dela e faz tudo do jeito certo: tocando a levemente - falei, tornando a minha voz doce e suave – com seus braços, enlaçando suavemente o corpo dela, as suas mãos quase, _quase_ tocando os seios dela, a sua bochecha roçando a dela, sua boca chegando mais perto, tão perto que a deixa louca pra... o sinal vermelho, o sinal vermelho! Pare, Edward! Nossa, você não viu?

- Você está me dando várias instruções diferentes ao mesmo tempo, Bella!

- Tudo bem, Emmett?- perguntei.- Talvez seja melhor você apertar o cinto de segurança.

Emmett concordou, seu rosto estava rosado novamente.

- Agora, onde é que eu estava mesmo... ah, é, sua bochecha roçando a dela...

Edward deu uma olhada pelo espelho retrovisor.

- Você não precisa continuar. Acho que o Emmett e eu já entendemos tudo.

- Ótimo. Estamos quase lá. Vire à direita. É no final dessa rua escura. E como você é novo por aqui, provavelmente deve querer saber onde ficam as ruas escuras. É uma sorte que Jessica viva em uma delas. Não que você vá precisar disso logo mais, é claro. Você não quer ser precipitado.

Edward entrou na rua escura, desligou o carro e, depois, as luzes.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntei.

Ele não me respondeu de imediato. Emmett sussurrou do banco de trás:

- O que está acontecendo?

Edward curvou-se sobre mim. Mesmo na escuridão, pude perceber quanto ele estava próximo. Aquele mesmo aroma agradável, a longa linha do seu queixo e o seu maxilar forte. Quando falou, a voz soou profunda e tensa:

- Repita depois de mim. Isto não é um encontro. Somos apenas quatro amigos nos divertindo.

- Nós certamente vamos nos divertir - eu disse, sorridente.

- Bella- ele segurou o meu queixo com um dedo, um único dedo, mas eu me senti completamente imobilizada. Aquela proximidade me mantinha estática. - Repita depois de mim. Isto não é um encontro.

E havia mais um conselho que eu queria dar. Quando a gente toca uma pessoa daquele jeito no escuro... mas, de repente, me dei conta de que Edward devia saber o que estava fazendo.

- Tudo bem - eu disse, escapando dele. - Já entendi a mensagem.

-Bom.

Continuamos a seguir com o carro.

Embora estivéssemos atrasados, Jessica estava ainda mais atrasada, o que já havia se transformado em uma rotina dos nossos encontros duplos. Eu fiz o _tour _de sempre ao redor da piscina e do jardim da casa dela. Emmett ficou impressionado. Edward, no entanto, continuava impassível, até mesmo depois que Jessica apareceu vestindo uma minissaia justa, os cabelos loiros caindo suavemente ao redor do rosto. Tudo bem. Jessica adorou a falta de interesse dele. E quando Edward puxou o elástico que estava prendendo o meu rabo-de-cavalo, dizendo que ele estava escorregando, ela mal disfarçou a inveja. Comecei a achar que Edward sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Quando saímos para o parque de diversões, fiz com que Jessica o guiasse, assim ela poderia vencer sua timidez.

Sempre adorei parques de diversões. E lá estávamos nós, perambulando entre carrinhos de vidro transparente com pipoca amanteigada, cachorro-quente e todos aqueles rolos coloridos de algodão-doce. Havia também cabines de arco e flecha, tiro ao alvo e arremesso de basquete.

- Primeiro vamos andar, depois comer, que tal? – sugeriu Emmett. Finalmente, ele havia se reanimado e retomado seu ânimo habitual de líder de escoteiros.

- A montanha-russa!- exclamei, quase disparando a correr.

- Você gosta?

- Quando eu era criança - disse Edward, ao meu lado -, eu vivia pedindo para minha mãe colocar uma no quintal lá de casa.

- Esta aqui é pequena, mas a gente dá três voltas completas.

- Talvez essa coubesse no meu antigo quintal - ele falou.

Enquanto isso, os outros dois vinham correndo atrás de nós.

Precisei fazer algumas manobras para que ficássemos nas posições certas: Emmett e eu no assento da frente, que é o meu lugar favorito, Edward e Jessica confortáveis no segundo carrinho.

Edward nos contou sobre um acidente que aconteceu na montanha- russa do Parque Hershey, que, tenho certeza, ele inventou.

E eu contei a história de um acidente com a montanha-russa do Busch Gardens, que, definitivamente, eu inventei. Continuamos fazendo essas provocações enquanto esperávamos que outras pessoas entrassem nos carrinhos. Jessica ria educadamente.

Então, nossas cabeças caíram para trás e começamos a andar. Ah, não existe nada como uma montanha-russa! A subida lenta, a queda repentina, para cima de novo, então a descida, curva fechada para a esquerda, curva fechada para a direita...

- Sem as mãos! - gritou Edward, atrás de mim.

Levantei os braços e permaneci assim, tendo a sensação de que iria decolar a qualquer instante.

- Sem os pés! - gritou Edward, de novo. O quê? - Eu me virei para ele rindo. O vento bateu em meus cabelos e a faixa de seda que o prendia escorregou. Edward pegou-a em pleno ar.

Meu cabelo solto voava para todos os lados como se estivesse dentro de um furacão. Era impossível segurá-lo. Estiquei a mão por cima do ombro para pegar a faixa de cabelo. Edward se inclinou para a frente, mas nossas mãos mal se tocavam. Virei-me para olhá-lo. Ele estava morrendo de rir do meu cabelo "selvagem". Então passou a sorrir para mim, seus olhos fixos nos meus, brilhantes com o vento. Ficamos assim, nos olhando, por um tempo, os trilhos passando por baixo de nós.

Então os carrinhos foram travados na parada final.

- Fim da viagem - murmurei e pisei sem estabilidade nenhuma na plataforma. Emmett me estendeu a mão, e Jessica e Edward desceram pela rampa de trás. Vi que minha faixa estava presa firmemente nos dedos de Edward.

- Precisa de um pente? - perguntou Jessica, retirando a faixa dos dedos de Edward.

- Tenho um, obrigada.

Meu pente de madeira não conseguiu melhorar muito o desastre. Amarrei a faixa da melhor maneira que pude, amassando o cabelo para baixo.

- Agora, a gente precisa de algo mais calmo - disse Emmett.

- A roda-gigante - sugeriu Jessica, e nós andamos para lá.

Quando chegamos na frente da fila, Edward acelerou o passo e entrou no carrinho junto com Emmett. Jessica e eu ficamos ali paradas nos olhando.

- Ele é meio diferente, não é? - comentou Jessica.

- Edward? É.

Entramos juntas no carrinho e o funcionário do parque travou a barra de segurança.

- O Jacob sabe que o Edward está interessado em você? – perguntou Jessica.

- Ele não está- repliquei rapidamente.- Bem, pelo menos eu acho que não - acrescentei, percebendo tarde demais que isso tornaria Edward mais interessante para a minha amiga.

- Você ainda está interessada no Jacob?

- Ainda estou esperando pelo primeiro beijo - disse.

- Ah!

Tive a sensação de que Jessica estava se grudando em mim, ainda que estivéssemos sentadas em lados opostos do assento acolchoado com um espaço entre nós suficiente para uma outra pessoa. Andávamos nessa roda-gigante todo ano. Quando éramos crianças, sentávamos perto do centro com as mãos dadas.

- Bem, você sabe Bella, eu estou muito...

- Feliz por mim. Eu sei - quando ela me olhou desapontada, eu acrescentei: - Amigas podem ler os pensamentos. – E então, mudei de assunto e perguntei sobre suas aulas de dança.

Havia um rapaz na turma de Jessica que ela achava bastante interessante.. Conforme girávamos o carrinho em círculos, ela me contou sobre ele. Comentou que ficava o tempo todo perto dela. Uma pena que eu não pudesse dar uns conselhos a ele; uma pena que eu não pudesse dizer a ele que saísse primeiro comigo.

Quando descemos, Edward quis tentar o arremesso de basquete.

- A cesta é pequena - avisei.

- Ah, adoraria ganhar aquele urso!- falou Jessica.

Primeiro, Edward gastou três fichas tentando, então eu ganhei o urso para ela. Pensei que ele fosse ficar louco por isso, afinal, sabemos como os rapazes são machistas -, mas ele apenas sorriu.

- Aqui - disse Emmett, jogando umas fichas na minha mão. - Mais três fichas. Veja se consegue ganhar um para Rosalie e o bebê dela.

Olhei para ele, emocionada pela sua atenção.

Ganhei na segunda tentativa, e ele escolheu um animal de pelúcia: um urso panda de rosto redondo segurando carinhosamente um bebê panda.

Depois que colocamos os bichinhos de pelúcia dentro do carro, Emmett disseque queria experimentar a casa mal-assombrada. Naquele parque, ela era um dos lugares mais nojentos que eu já tinha visto. Bonecos de borracha espirrando sangue artificial, lobos sanguinários com olhos vermelhos feitos com luzes pisca-pisca de Natal e uma trilha sonora horrível. O legal é que não havia carrinhos, a gente andava pelo lugar. E, às vezes, eles colocavam algumas pessoas vestidas como fantasmas para assustar. As salas escuras - onde não havia nada, mas você sempre pensava que haveria – eram provavelmente a única parte realmente aterrorizante. Algumas pessoas sempre tinham dificuldade para achar a saída.

Depois que passamos os lobos, o cemitério e a sala dos fantasmas que flutuavam com o vento de pequenos ventiladores, ficamos numa fila e, então, depois de atravessar uma porta, mergulhamos na escuridão. Começamos a tropeçar pelos cantos, tentando nos achar. Eu segurei uma mão bem grande, do Emmett, esperava! Depois apertei a mão de Edward. Tinha certeza de que era a mão dele. Não sei como, mas tinha certeza.

Então, alguém que estava escondido no escuro veio grunhindo e correndo em nossa direção, dispersando o grupo. Fiquei um pouco perdida, mas já tinha estado naquele lugar antes para ter idéia de onde era a saída. Ao me aproximar da porta, senti que Edward estava em pé perto de mim. E estava muito perto. Pude sentir o seu cheiro.

- Bella - ele sussurrou.

- Desculpe, não... - sussurrei de volta, tentando disfarçar minha voz.

Ele riu baixinho

- Acho que a porta fica nessa direção - e ele pegou a minha mão.

Talvez devêssemos ter chamado os outros, mas não chamamos. A sala seguinte era tão escura quanto a anterior. Edward e eu nos agarramos e seguimos tateando as paredes para encontrar a saída. Toquei algo macio, mas não me lembrava de ter sentido nenhuma cortina ali nas minhas visitas anteriores. Então um fantasma saltou e eu gritei. Edward agarrou a minha mão e me puxou para perto dele.

Acho que nada anima mais uma casa mal-assombrada do que gritos de verdade. O fantasma puxou o meu cabelo e encostou seus dedos gelados na minha nuca. Na mesma hora, abafei meu berro no peito de Edward. Seus braços me envolveram. Ele me segurou tão próximo do seu corpo que pude sentir a vibração da sua respiração no meu rosto. Podia sentir os seus joelhos e suas coxas encostarem nas minhas pernas. Senti o calor que vinha de todo o seu corpo.

E, pela primeira vez depois de vários anos, eu me lembrei do monstro quente e ofegante que eu toquei curiosamente com os dedos, naquela sala escura da casa mal-assombrada. Pude entender agora o que não consegui compreender naquela época, quando tinha apenas 7 anos: o monstro era um casal se agarrando! Eu me desvencilhei de Edward e quase cai dentro da câmara dos horrores.

Foi um alívio entrar naquela sala mal-iluminada. Pelo menos ali não seria um problema se eu estivesse com o rosto vermelho, pois a luz vermelha do lugar fazia com que todos ficassem da mesma cor. Olhei para Edward, e me virei rapidamente para as cenas de horror: um soldado sendo esticado por uma máquina de tortura, uma mulher ao lado de uma guilhotina segurando a própria cabeça e um cara deitado em uma cama de pregos. Olhei fixamente para a cama de plástico como se estivesse fascinada por aquilo. Edward chegou por trás de mim e ficou parado bem perto. Movi meu corpo ligeiramente para o lado.

Então, ouvi a voz de Jessica.

- Eu disse para você que sabia o caminho, Emmett. Edward e eu nos viramos.

- Oi, gente - Emmett nos cumprimentou.

- Mas você não acreditou em mim - continuou Jessica. - Agente podia ter ficado lá para o resto da vida!

Emmett riu, sacudindo os ombros.

- Gostaria de trazer as nossas crianças aqui - ele disse para mim e para Edward. - Seria muito assustador para eles.

- Você não escutaram alguém gritando de verdade? – perguntou Jessica em meio a risadinhas.

- Fui eu - admiti.

Ela me olhou surpresa.

- Você? Bella, você nunca foi de gritar!

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes.

- Talvez só agora ela tenha sentido medo de alguma coisa - disse Edward, enquanto me observava.

Nesse momento, como várias pessoas começaram a entrar na câmara dos horrores, andamos em direção à saída. Passamos por uma sala com teias de aranha e finalmente saímos da casa mal-assombrada.

Nos dois passeios seguintes, me sentei perto de Emmett. Mas não foram necessárias muitas manobras. De qualquer modo, Jessica tinha chegado à conclusão de que Edward era intrigante. Na maioria das vezes, ela direcionava os seus comentários para ele, e Edward a escutava da maneira de sempre: sorrindo o tempo todo e soltando algumas gargalhadas. Na volta para casa, eu fiquei no banco de trás, ao lado de Emmett. Quando paramos em frente da casa de Jessica, falei para Edward:

- Por que não acompanha Jessica até a porta?

Ele me deu uma olhada feroz pelo retrovisor. Só conseguia ver os seus olhos escuros.

- Claro.

O caminho até a porta da casa de Jessica era ladeado por arbustos e um grande loureiro protegia a entrada. Só era possível enxergar uma luz que vinha da lâmpada no teto e diversas folhas da árvore. Não que eu estivesse tentando ver alguma coisa além disso!

- Bella? - chamou Emmett, tocando o meu braço.

- O quê? - disse, desviando o olhar dos arbustos.

- Queria saber se você acha... bem, queria ter certeza de que Rosalie vai gostar de ganhar a mamãe ursa com o bebê.

Foi possível identificar a preocupação em sua voz.

- Não sei a história toda - continuou Emmett - e não estou pedindo que você me conte nada, mas pelo que pude perceber, ela não estava pulando de alegria por estar grávida.

- Você tem toda razão - disse, enquanto meus olhos caminhavam na direção dos arbustos e da luz que vinha do alto.

- Acho que deve estar sendo um momento difícil para ela e não queria torná-lo pior.

Tive que me esforçar para olhar novamente para Emmett:

- Acho muito legal da sua parte se preocupar com Rosalie, enquanto estamos aqui nos divertindo. E a verdade é que, hoje em dia, é impossível saber o que vai deixá-la feliz. Então, a única coisa que podemos fazer é algo legal assim... e desejar que as coisas melhorem para ela.

Emmett concordou com a cabeça.

- Ela ainda gosta dele - eu disse.- As pessoas ficam malucas quando se apaixonam.

- Acontece com todos nós - Emmett retrucou com um suspiro. - Às vezes, quando menos esperamos.

Dei uma espiada no relógio e olhei de volta para a porta. Eu já teria ido e voltado com Jessica umas quatro vezes nesse tempo que ela e Edward estavam gastando. Será que ela estava usando o velho truque da chave perdida, ou era Edward que não conseguia dizer adeus? Depois de uma noite com alguns olhares rápidos e umas poucas palavras, enquanto eles ainda se conheciam melhor, a faísca podia ter se acendido durante os dois úlMikeos brinquedos.

Encostei os meus pés nas costas do banco da frente e comecei a mexer com a fivela do meu cinto de segurança. Fechei os olhos e tentei me lembrar do rosto de Jacob. Mas toda vez que fazia isso, ele estava com os olhos fechados, usando o vestido da _Bela Adormecida_ da Disney. Apertei mais os olhos e tentei imaginá-lo me dando um longo e carinhoso beijo de boa-noite - da mesma maneira que Edward, provavelmente, estaria beijando Jessica naquele momento.

Ainda estava de olhos fechados quando Edward abriu a porta do carro. Ele entrou e se virou para ver como eu e o Emmett estávamos. Não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer; aparentemente, nem ele. E Emmett estava em outro planeta. Fomos para casa em silêncio. Chegando em casa, Emmett me acompanhou até a porta, olhou para a única luz que vinha de uma janela no segundo andar e, então, colocou a mamãe ursa na minha mão. Ele foi embora, esquecendo de dizer boa-noite.

"Talvez eu tenha pego isso do Emmett", pensei enquanto abria a porta. "Ou quem sabe da Rosalie? Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e eu não estava gostando nem um pouco. Era uma pequena e estranha dor no coração.

**N/A: **Ai, ai! Quem não gostaria de ir ao parque com o Edward, e ainda ser agarrada por ele hauahuahauaha Acho melhor a Bella abrir logo esse olhor e ver que ele tá caidinho por ela. Agora vou continuar a postar. Vou postar o máximo possível hoje xD


	11. Dez

**Dez**

- Eugene, por favor, tire o garfo do cabelo da April e jogue-o no lixo - falei, no almoço do dia seguinte.

- Por quê? - perguntou ele.

- Porque ele vai ficar preso nas fivelinhas dela.

- As pessoa não param de criticar- sussurrou Edward.- Acho que ficou legal.

- Ahã - tentei sair andando, mas Edward me pegou pelo braço. Ele e eu tivéramos pouco tempo para conversar naquele dia. De caso pensado, tinha chegado mais cedo, separado o equipamento que precisava e saído do escritório antes que ele aparecesse. E estava evitando o Emmett também. Nunca fui muito boa para mentir encarando uma pessoa, mesmo quando isso era a coisa mais educada a ser feita. Assim, deixei um bilhete para ele dizendo quanto Rosalie tinha gostado dos ursinhos.

A verdade é que Rosalie havia olhado para os ursos como se eu tivesse levado um par de _ETs _para casa. E, logo em seguida, ela os enfiara na sua prateleira mais alta, onde os antigos livros de cultura africana estavam acumulando poeira. Ela me esperou acordada na noite anterior, de modo que pudesse me entregar o seu relatório telefônico.

- Você tem três mensagens - ela anunciou assim que pisei no quarto.

Depois de ter escutado duas garotas desesperadas por Edward, eu resolvi desligar a secretária.

Mas Rosalie ligou-a novamente. Havia uma mensagem de Jacob. Ele estava triste pela segunda-feira. E queria saber se eu estaria livre no sábado à noite, se eu gostava de shows de humor. Ele gostava.

"Que tal um jantar e um show de humor logo em seguida?" E deixou um telefone para contato.

- É o que você estava esperando, não é?

- É- eu disse. - Claro. Não é?

- E então... - Edward falava para mim agora, sua mão em meu braço, me puxando de volta para o presente -, você tem planos para esse fim de semana?

- Ahã, tenho. Mesa quatro, peguem a esponja. Vocês derramaram açúcar suficiente para atrair um batalhão de moscas.

- Com o Jacob? – perguntou Edward.

_ - Ovos Mexidos _- eu disse, de tão acostumada que estava a corrigi-lo.

Ele riu:

- Deixa pra lá. Eu tenho uma idéia - contou. – E se a gente fizesse um encontro duplo? Você e Jacob, eu e Jessica.

Cravei os olhos nele.

- Era só uma idéia - ele falou.

- Acho que você não entendeu - retruquei. - O motivo de eu querer encontrar o par perfeito para Jessica é justamente mantê-la afastada do cara com quem eu estou saindo.

- Acho que é você que não entendeu - retrucou Edward. - Jacob e Jessica nunca conseguirão ficar juntos. Ambos são muito egocêntricos para ficarem mais do que um dia ou dois juntos. Pense sobre isso, Bella. Se os dois querem ser o centro das atenções, quem é que vai dar o braço a torcer?

- Você nem conhece o Jacob - falei irritada.

- Conheço o tipo dele.

- Ele não quer ser o centro das atenções - insisti. - Ele não fica atrás disso. Só se acostumou com essa situação. Se você tivesse o corpo dele, também teria se acostumado.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio por um instante.

- Provavelmente- ele disse,comum meio sorriso.- Ta bom... Qual é o telefone da Jessica? – E me entregou uma caneta e um pedaço de papel.

- Eugene - ele chamou -, tire o garfo do cabelo da Janet. Combina perfeitamente com o vestido dela, mas ela não gostou.

Escrevi o número de telefone no papel e passei para Edward.

- Divirta-se com o Jacob - disse ele, olhando dentro dos meus olhos e me segurando por um momento.

- Obrigada - retruquei, me desvencilhando dele.

Quer dizer, um encontro de verdade com Jacob Black. Era o que eu estava esperando, não era?

-_O_ _que _você está _esperando? _- perguntou o comediante com uma voz exagerada e Jacob desatou a rir.

Eu estava esperando um beijo dele. Sabia que um beijo longo e gostoso mudaria tudo. Acreditava nisso do mesmo modo que, na segunda-feira passada, havia acreditado que ficar a sós com ele mudaria tudo.

Um pouco mais cedo, tínhamos jantado sozinhos em uma aconchegante mesa para dois. Uma pena que aquele restaurante natural tivesse um cheiro tão estranho. Enquanto Jacob me contava sobre o treinamento da última semana e o da próxima - todos eles parecendo a mesma coisa para mim -, eu fitava fileiras e mais fileiras de frascos marrons de vitaminas. Resolvi cutucar algumas couves-de-bruxelas que se escondiam embaixo de um tapete de alface orgânica e pareciam estar se reproduzindo ali. Daria qualquer coisa por um sanduíche.

- Achei que você iria gostar desse lugar - disse Jacob. - Você é praticamente uma atleta.

- Eu _sou _uma atleta - respondi.

Acho que ele mal me escutou porque, uma hora depois,estava rindo exageradamente das piadas sobre mulheres esportistas que o comediante contava. Mas não riu tanto durante a apresentação seguinte: uma mulher usando botas e uma saia de oncinha que falava algumas coisas interessantes sobre os homens. Enquanto isso, eu me entupia de amendoins e pedaços de queijo, ávida por alguma coisa muito salgada e com alto teor de gordura. Depois, ele me levou para casa.

- Eu me diverti muito - disse Jacob,enquanto me acompanhava até a porta. Tive vontade de olhar o relógio para ver se conseguiria fazer uma despedida tão longa quanto aquela de Jessica e Edward.

- Gosto muito de conversar com você, Bella- Jacob continuou, seus olhos verdes brilhando.

Eu sorri e esperei.

- Sabe... você é tão bonita - ele acrescentou timidamente.

- Obrigada, Jacob - comecei a me derreter.

Então, ele me puxou para perto.

- Bella- sussurrou.

"Isso mesmo, isso mesmo", pensei, "o beijo!"

E, então, um pensamento me passou pela cabeça: ele tem um cheiro estranho. Talvez tenha sido uma mistura do restaurante natural com a loção pós-barba, eu não sei, mas algo estava errado. De repente, os lábios dele tocaram os meus. Suas mãos fortes agarraram os meus braços - como se agarrassem os arreios de um cavalo. Eu já estava esperando que ele começasse a saltar a qualquer momento. Mas ele continuou firme e pressionou sua boca contra a minha, num beijo longo, extremamente longo. Foi como beijar uma boneca de plástico: eu e Jessica já havíamos feito muito isso quando tínhamos 12 anos.

- Bem, obrigada - disse, dando um passo para trás.

- Quer fazer alguma coisa no próximo sábado? – perguntou ele, um pouco sem fôlego. - Podemos ir ao restaurante natural novamente. E por que você não vai me ver no ginásio esta semana?

Eu assenti com a cabeça, sem muito entusiasmo.

- Eu te ligo.

- Agora,você não vai ter muitas chances, Steve- disse no domingo à noite. - É mesmo. Uma pena. Tchau..

Desliguei o telefone sem fio e recostei na cadeira da varanda.

- Abra os olhos, Steve - murmurei. - Olhe para o seu vizinho - mas nem eu tinha imaginado que o par perfeito seria tão perfeito.

Telefonei para Jessica no sábado à tarde, querendo saber se Edward já a havia convidado para sair, crente de que ela ficaria retraída em aceitar o convite dele. Mas ela já estava com ele!

Eu esperava encontrar uma mensagem dela quando voltei para casa no sábado à noite. Não havia mensagem alguma.

Provavelmente porque eles ficaram fora até depois da meia-noite - a mãe dela havia me dito isso quando telefonei no domingo, na hora do almoço. Jessica teria me contado isso pessoalmente, mas ela já tinha saído de novo com Edward. Sua mãe me disse que pediria para a filha me retomar a ligação assim que ela voltasse para casa.

Agora, estava sentada com o telefone em meu colo, observando os vaga-lumes voarem sobre a grama escura. Este era um recorde absoluto para Jessica. Ela nunca ficara tanto tempo com o mesmo cara, especialmente um que não havia saído comigo antes. O que eles estariam fazendo? Olhei para o céu estrelado, sentindo novamente aquela pequena e estranha dor no coração. Talvez estivessem olhando os vaga-lumes, fazendo pedidos para alguma estrela.

Eu já nem sabia mais quais eram os meus desejos.

Exceto que eu queria que Rosalie tivesse viajado com meus pais para a conferência deles de uma semana. Os dois haviam me deixado com uma lista de telefones de emergência - médicos, vizinhos, parentes, o hotel deles, o centro de conferências -, como se eu fosse a babá dela ou coisa parecida. É verdade que, durante a última conferência de literatura de que haviam participado, minha irmã conseguiu pôr fogo na cortina da cozinha e ficou ligando desesperada para a emergência. Mas Rosalie já era quase uma mãe e eu estava cansada de ser responsável por ela.

Tinha comentado isso na noite anterior e ela não estava falando comigo desde então. Talvez ficássemos a semana inteira sem nos falar. A minha sensação era de alguém que havia brigado com o mundo inteiro.

Ouvi o barulho de uma cadeira rangendo.

- Você continua suspirando - comentou Rosalie.

Virei ligeiramente a minha cabeça.

- Só estou respirando. Se incomoda, vá se sentar em outro lugar.

- Como é que foi ontem à noite? - ela perguntou, puxando a sua cadeira para perto.

- Bom.

- Apenas bom?

- Bom não é o suficiente? - retruquei asperamente.

- Sabe, eu assei uma forma de _brownies _para a feira beneficente da igreja - era comum para Rosalie pular de um assunto para outro.

- Que bom. As pessoas compraram?

- Você comeu todos eles, Bella. Ontem à noite, quando chegou em casa.

- Ai, Meu Deus! Desculpe... eu vou fazer uma doação.

- Uma orgia de chocolates e suspiros – ela falou.- Eu diria que você não está bem.

- Você não sabe do que está falando.

Rosalie recostou-sena cadeira, alongando os pés descalços. Ela tentava disfarçar,mas já tinha adotado aquela rotina de "mãos descansando-sobre-a-barriga".

- Eu comi um pacote gigante de caramelos depois do meu primeiro encontro com Sam – ela me contou.

- Bem, não tire nenhuma conclusão, Rosalie. Não estou apaixonada pelo Jacob.

- Jacob? Ah, eu não pensei que você estivesse apaixonada por _ele_- retrucou. - Com certeza, minha irmã gostaria de algo melhor que aquilo!

Olhei para o lado. Rosalie estava com aquela expressão de "sei de tudo", e eu com medo de que ela realmente soubesse da verdade que eu mal podia admitir para mim mesma.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu só não sabia quando é que você iria sacar que estava a fim de outro cara.

- Obviamente que tarde demais - suspirei.


	12. Onze

**N/A: **Meninas, último post da noite. Sexa feira tem mais. Beijos.

**Onze**

-Eles estão chegando na base. Estão chegando na base, na base! Vamos, Miguel! - gritei.

Miguel se inclinava para trás e dava tudo o que podia. Todos os outros jogadores do nosso jogo do meio-dia eram imaginários.

-Fora! Cuidado com Ken Griffey Júnior - eu disse. – Nós temos um jogador de primeira linha bem aqui.

O rosto de Miguel brilhava. Todo o dinheiro que eu havia gastado com aquela pequena luva de canhoto tinha valido a pena. Depois de conversar com Emmett e Angela sobre a situação, comprei a luva e levei Miguel para lançar algumas bolas no campo durante o intervalo de almoço da segunda-feira. Esperava aumentar a confiança dele, encorajando-o a explorar os seus talentos. Isso tornaria todo o resto mais simples para ele.

Jogamos intensamente por trinta e cinco minutos. Olhei para o céu que ficava cada vez mais escuro, e acenei para ele. O vento estava aumentando e havia apenas um pedacinho de azul à esquerda.

-Por favor - implorou Miguel-, mais uma bola.

Lancei a bola e o observei correr ao longo do campo. Era rápido como um gato. Nunca tinha visto uma criança com tanta agilidade.

- Por favor, tia Bella, só mais uma bola - ele me pediu novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça:

- Prometi ao chefão que você iria almoçar.

Ele permaneceu no meio do campo por um momento, as pernas curtas plantadas firmemente no chão, esmurrando a luva com o punho - o primeiro sinal de resistência que eu havia visto em Miguel.

**-** Vamos, menino. Vai começar a chover.

Ele veio andando relutante. Abri a sacola com os sanduíches, e os guardanapos começaram a voar na nossa frente. Miguel se sentou perto de mim na arquibancada, devorando o pão até que sobrasse apenas a casca. Ele a colocava de lado e pegava outro sanduíche.

- Sabe, Miguel, pode ser mais fácil comer se você tirar a luva.

Ele me olhou, os olhos escuros procurando os meus para saber se eu estava falando sério, então, sorriu e continuou com a luva.

- Como é que você não fica irritada comigo quando eu faço alguma trapalhada? - ele perguntou com a boca cheia.

- Irritada? Por que eu ficaria? - repliquei. - Eu me atrapalho o tempo todo. Ninguém quer, mas todo mundo se atrapalha.

- José não - disse Miguel firmemente.

- Quem é José?

- O namorado - falou.

- Da sua mãe?

Miguel fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você gosta do José? - perguntei.

Miguel desviou o olhar.

-Ahã.

Não acreditei nele:

- Ele mora com vocês?

- Às vezes. Onde é que você mora? Você tem um quintal?

- A uns seis quilômetros daqui. Tenho, eu tenho um quintal.

- Você mora perto do tio Edward?- ele quis saber.

- O tio Edward mora perto do clube de golfe, onde nós vamos nadar.

Ele lambeu a pasta de amendoim de seus dedos.

- Eu queria poder morar com o tio Edward.

- Você gostaria de poder jogar golfe?- brinquei com ele.

- Ele é legal - Miguel disse casualmente.

Concordei e fiquei desejando que nós não tivéssemos que conversar muito sobre Edward. Já tinha pensado muito nele no dia anterior e tentei evitá-lo naquela manhã. E Miguel havia me proporcionado uma boa desculpa para não almoçar com ele e Angela.

- Ele diz coisas legais.

- É mesmo - concordei de novo.

-Às vezes, ele toca violão pra gente. E conta histórias, várias histórias sobre mágicas. Eu acho que ele acredita nisso. Acho mesmo. Você acredita?

-Costumava acreditar - disse, enfiando o meu sanduíche de volta na sacola.

- Você não está com fome? - perguntou.

-Acho que não. Comi um monte de _brownies _no fim de semana - contei a ele.

-É? Tem algum aqui? - ele enfiou a mão dentro da sacola de papel.

- Só biscoitos.

-Tá bom - o garoto sorriu e levantou seu braço de repente, apontando com a sacola ainda em suas mãos. - Ei, olha lá o tio Edward.

Olhei rapidamente sobre o meu ombro.

-Quem é? - perguntou Miguel. - Quem é aquela garota com ele?

-Uma amiga do tio Edward. O nome dela é Jessica.

Por que eu não disse que era uma amiga minha também?

Miguel e eu observamos os dois percorrerem o caminho que circundava o campo. Não tinha certeza se haviam nos visto. Provavelmente estavam muito concentrados um com o outro.

- Ela é namorada dele?

- Parece que sim - disse.

- Ei, tio Edw...

-Shhh! Não o chame. O tio Edward está conversando com a amiga dele.

"E se ele beijasse a amiga dele?", pensei. Seria bom para Edward se as crianças da segunda série parassem de fazer desenhos da monitora maluca de cabelos vermelhos e começassem a desenhá-lo ao lado de uma loira. Jessica e Edward desapareceram atrás de uma árvore - "Meu Deus, eles gastam bastante tempo atrás de árvores e arbustos", pensei -, mas o caminho realmente seguia naquela direção para se chegar ao prédio em que Jessica tinha aulas de dança. Alguns minutos depois, Edward reapareceu, sem a Jessica, andando sozinho em nossa direção.

- Ei, tio Edward! Ei, olha aqui! Olha o que a tia Bella me deu.

Miguel correu para encontrá-lo. Eu fiquei onde estava. O rosto de Edward se iluminou com um grande sorriso. Ele se curvou para falar com Miguel e examinar a luva. Ela não cabia na mão de Edward, mas ele a prendeu com os dedos e fingiu que estava agarrando uma bola. Miguel o imitava. Então Edward olhou para cima como se estivesse tentando pegar uma bola bem alta. Ele começou a esticar os braços, dizendo:

- Eu peguei! Eu peguei! Eu peguei! Eu não peguei...

Miguel caiu na grama de tanto rir.

Edward o puxou do chão, então colocou a mão sobre o ombro do garoto. Senti uma ponta de inveja: queria ser alguém que pudesse rir com Edward, alguém que ele quisesse alcançar e tocar carinhosamente. Foi como ter visto ele junto da Angela, aquele ciúme idiota que senti quando vi a intimidade com que se tratavam.

- Se segura, Bella- eu murmurei para mim mesma.

Edward colocou a luva na cabeça de Miguel, então olhou para mim, sorrindo. Olhei rapidamente para ele com um sorrisinho, me levantei e comecei a pegar as coisas do almoço.

- Oi, Bella.

- Oi, Edward.

- Parece que vocês dois andaram se divertindo.

- É mesmo - disse, evitando olhá-lo de frente. – Miguel é um astro. Espero que ele se lembre da gente quando ficar famoso.

Miguel sorriu.

- Como está a Jessica?- perguntei.

- Jessica?

- Sua namorada – disse Miguel.

Edward deu uma piscada.

- Ah, certo. Sentimos sua falta durante o almoço.- "Com certeza", eu pensei e olhei para o céu.A chuva chegaria tarde demais.

- Acho que você já deve saber que saí com ela no fim de semana - continuou Edward.

"E saiu, e saiu de novo e saiu mais uma vez", eu pensei.

- Ahã. A mãe dela me contou - disse. Começamos a andar juntos para o centro acadêmico. - Isso é ótimo. Realmente ótimo.

- Como foi o seu final de semana? - perguntou Edward.

- Ah, foi ótimo também.

- Ela comeu um monte de _brownies_- entregou Miguel. Edward riu:

_- Ovos Mexidos _gosta de _brownies?_

- Não, eu gosto - respondi secamente.

Edward inclinou-se um pouco para a frente, como se tentasse ler o meu rosto. Tentou fazer com que eu o olhasse de volta, tentou fazer que nossos olhares se cruzassem.

- Se a gente não se apressar- falei -, vamos ficar encharcados.

"Por favor, chova, por favor, comece a chover agora." Alguém devia estar me escutando. Um relâmpago tomou o céu. Agarrei a mão de Miguel. Ele gritava como um porquinho, e nós corremos para o centro acadêmico. Miguel e eu não paramos até chegarmos perto das crianças que saíam da lanchonete. Eugene puxou o meu cabelo molhado. Janet quis saber por onde eu tinha andado. Estava feliz por estar entre as crianças, que não paravam de rir e conversar. E, além disso, eu me sentia aliviada por elas estarem aglomeradas ao meu redor, protegendo-me dos olhares questionadores de Edward.

À noite ainda continuava chovendo. Era possível ouvir as gotas no telhado e o barulho de uma velha calha solta que não parava de sacudir. Rosalie e eu estávamos sentadas no sofá assistindo a um dos seriados de TV mais idiotas que eu já vi. "É assim que vamos terminar", pensei, " Rosalie e eu, duas irmãs solteiras vivendo juntas, assistindo a seriados estúpidos, cuidando do _Camarada."_

- Devo assar uns _brownies?_- perguntou Rosalie.

- Não- acho que eu tinha voltado a suspirar.

- E aí, o que é que o Jacob disse quando você falou que estaria ocupada no sábado à noite? - Rosalie quis saber.

Ele havia ligado logo após o jantar, e ela ouvira a conversa até o momento em que eu peguei o telefone sem fio e entrei dentro do guarda-roupa. Mas eu fiz aquilo apenas para irritá-la. No fundo, não ligava se ela soubesse alguma coisa sobre Jacob.

- Ele perguntou sobre o domingo.

- E você falou? - disse, querendo que eu continuasse.

- Que estava ocupada.

- E ele?

Apanhei o controle remoto e comecei a trocar de canal.

- "Que tal segunda-feira?". Mas ele precisa dormir cedo, lá pelas dez horas.

- Sabe, Jacob não deve ser esperto o suficiente para entender uma indireta - minha irmã disse, colocando a mão sobre a minha.

- Não diga! - falei, "zapeando" ainda mais rápido. - Bem... eu acabei falando que não estava a fim de sair com ele.

- Ele ficou destruído?

- Perguntou se eu gostaria de vê-lo numa competição que está para acontecer.

Ela chegou a se engasgar e tive de rir um pouco.

- Ah, Bells - disse ela.

- Ah, Rose. - Nós não usávamos esses apelidos há muito tempo.

- E você contou ao Edward que você e o _Belo Adormecido _não estão mais juntos?

- Por que eu deveria contar isso ao Edward? - perguntei, ácida. Estávamos de volta ao seriado estúpido. Olhava furiosa para os atores. - Pensei que estivesse acompanhando tudo o que está acontecendo, Rosalie. Já deveria saber que ele está saindo com a Jessica.

- Eu isso nunca foi um motivo para _ela _parar,não é?

Levantei do sofá. Talvez eu realmente precisasse de chocolate.

- Não, porque o cara sempre estava interessado nela. Mas Edward não está interessado em mim - minha voz tremeu. – Sorte da Jessica.

Rosalie se levantou para me seguir,então afundou o corpo de novo no sofá.

- Tá tudo bem? - perguntei.

- Tá, com certeza - ela me dispensou com a mão.

Ela não estava com uma cor boa desde que eu voltara para casa.

- Você está com uma cara estranha. O que há de errado?

- Como vou saber? - ela balançou os ombros. - Eu não controlo mais o meu corpo. Parece que ele está possuído.

Franzi as sobrancelhas e abracei o meu corpo. Sentia como se o meu coração estivesse possuído. "Primeiro, alguém rouba o seu coração", eu pensei, "então tudo começa a escorregar de suas mãos."

- Quer alguma coisa da cozinha?

- O que você for comer está bom para mim - ela respondeu.

Eu voltei com um pacote de biscoito e leite. O rosto de Rosalie estava com uns dois por cento de sua cor habitual.

- Vamos ver um vídeo - sugeri.

Abri a porta de vidro do armário.

- O que você quer ver? - Eu sei, minha disposição estava incrível. Eu estava realmente preocupada com ela.

_- Nosso amor de ontem._

- O quê? - Esse filme fazia parte da coleção dos meus pais e era um melodrama horrível. - Por quê?

- Assim a gente pode chorar e sentir pena de outra pessoa - Rosalie sugeriu.

- Mas eu odeio esse filme. Odeio a personagem da Barbara Streisand. Ela tem um cabelo seco, é incrivelmente teimosa. E se apaixona perdidamente pelo cara errado.

- É, bem... - minha irmã deu de ombros.

Fiquei surpresa que ela tenha se segurado para não fazer um comentário maldoso do tipo: "Olhe-se no espelho, Bella". Devia estar se sentindo muito mal.

Coloquei a fita no videocassete e fui pegar os lenços de papel.

Já estávamos na metade do filme, quando Rosalie se curvou para a frente e apertou o botão para desligar o vídeo.

- Acho que preciso dar uma ida ao banheiro.

Ela ficou em pé, imóvel por um instante.

- Rosalie?

- Estou bem.

Quando olhei para a parte de trás do vestido dela, um arrepio gelado tomou conta do meu corpo. Havia uma grande mancha vermelha nele. Rosalie virou o pescoço para ver o que era.

- Ai- disse e sentou de volta no sofá -, o que a gente faz agora? - Parecia que ela estava prestes a desmaiar.

- Ligamos pro corpo de bombeiros?

Ela franziu a testa.

- Brincadeira - murmurei e corri para o telefone.


	13. Doze

**Doze**

- Eu não estou cansada - insisti para o Emmett durante o almoço no dia seguinte. - Dormi um pouco no hospital- acrescentei. - Não me faça voltar para casa. Eu e Rosalie ficamos vinte horas juntas. Isso é praticamente o máximo que conseguimos suportar.

O médico havia liberado Rosalie às nove horas da manhã, recomendando repouso absoluto. Às dez, começamos a nos irritar uma com a outra. Às onze, Rosalie teria dito "gostaria que você fosse trabalhar". Brigamos por causa disso, e eu telefonei para a nossa vizinha de doze anos. Mandy ficou feliz de ganhar uns trocados para ir lá em casa, ficar esquentando sopa e olhando Rosalie.

- Você ligou para os seus pais? - Emmett me perguntava agora, encostando-se em sua cadeira no escritório.

- Rosalie não iria deixar. Eu não sabia o que fazer, Emmett. Ela ficou triste, começou a chorar e me implorou para não ligar pra eles. Eu não queria piorar as coisas. Quer dizer, sei que foi culpa minha. Eu fiz com que ela se sentisse como um grande problema. É tudo culpa minha.

- Não é culpa de ninguém, Bella. E você não pode exigir que Rosalie seja racional num momento desses. É você que precisa manter a cabeça no lugar. O que o médico disse?

- Pra manter ela na cama. E ligar imediatamente se ela começasse a sangrar de novo. Amanhã ela vai voltar lá.

- Consegue segurar essa barra?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Bom- disse Emmett, e escreveu algo num pedaço de papel-, aqui está o meu telefone. Pode me ligar a qualquer hora, por qualquer motivo, mesmo que você só queira mais uma pessoa por perto. Se você me ligar às três da manhã, já estarei a caminho de sua casa um minuto depois. Levando uma pizza.

Sorri um pouco, olhei o número, então coloquei o papel no meu bolso.

- Obrigada, Emmett.

- E não se preocupe com a noitada do acampamento na quinta. Eu arranjo uma substituição - disse ele. - Para onde eu devo mandar o Eric e as crianças hoje à tarde? – Ainda estava chovendo e o campo estava encharcado. - Para o antigo ginásio?

Concordei, feliz porque teria a ajuda de Eric durante o turno.

Eric chegou ao ginásio carregando um bolo de cartões feitos por suas crianças. Abri cada um deles. "Espero que fique melhor", eu li.

- Obrigada, Eric. Obrigada a todos. Minha irmã vai adorar esses cartões - ainda que Rosalie enfiasse todos eles na prateleira mais alta junto dos ursos de Emmett, os cartões desenhados já haviam melhorado o meu humor.

Mais tarde, quando Emmett trouxe o grupo da segunda série, eles vieram marchando como anjinhos.

- Só para mostrar - sussurrou Emmett - que, quando querem, conseguem se comportar.

Nenhum deles implicou com Miguel naquele dia. Não sei se foi o bom comportamento das outras crianças ou o treino do dia anterior que havia aumentado sua confiança, mas Miguel parecia mais feliz e fez duas cestas, o que é bastante para alguém da altura dele. Trabalhar com as crianças do acampamento realmente me ajudou naquela tarde. Fiquei triste quando Emmett voltou para levá-las para o ônibus.

De qualquer modo, Emmett estava tornando as coisas mais fáceis para mim, bancando o anjo da guarda. E eu ainda não tinha precisado encarar Edward. Ele já havia me visto com raiva antes; certamente, acreditava que eu era capaz de dizer coisas mesquinhas para Rosalie e deixá-la deprimida. Ele me lançaria aquele olhar de investigação; talvez percebesse quanto eu estava temerosa por ela e pelo _Camarada. _E eu não conseguiria suportar isso; não conseguiria lidar com alguém que me deixasse ainda mais vulnerável.

Eu me sentei na fileira mais baixa da arquibancada e comecei a desatar uns nós antigos no cordão da sacola da bola de basquete. Gosto de ginásios silenciosos. Consigo rezar melhor em velhos ginásios acinzentados de escola do que em igrejas. Curvei o tronco sobre a sacola da bola, segurando os nós da mesma maneira que minha avó costumava segurar as contas do rosário, e comecei a rezar por Rosalie. E por mim também.

- Bella? Você tá bem?

A voz de Jessica me assustou.

- Claro, claro. Só estou organizando as coisas.

Ela cruzou a quadra, vindo em minha direção.

- Como está a Rosalie?

- voltar ao médico amanhã. Ela tá um pouquinho balançada, mas acho que vai ficar bem.

- E você? - perguntou Jessica, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Um pouco como a Rosalie, eu acho.

- Sinto muito. Deve tá difícil para você, né? Eu me lembro quando a minha mãe sofreu aquele acidente de carro. Às vezes, é mais apavorante ser a pessoa que está tentando ajudar do que a que precisa de ajuda.

Engoli seco.

- Tentei te ligar ontem à noite. Eu estava muito preocupada - ela disse. Seus grandes olhos cinza mostravam isso.

- Eu sei. Peguei as suas mensagens hoje de manhã.

- Liguei pro Edward. Ele também ficou preocupado.

Eu me ergui para recolher as bolas de basquete. Jessica andou para o canto oposto, para pegar uma bola desgarrada, então fingiu que estava fazendo uma cesta. Deu um de seus saltos de _ballet,_ alcançando uma altura incrível para a sua estatura.

- Já te disse, o esporte teve uma grande perda quando você resolveu se dedicar à dança - falei.

- Eu estou amando - ela sorriu para mim. - Eu estou amando o que estou aprendendo aqui. E devo isso a você, Bella. Por não ter me deixado desistir.

- Você é muito boa para desistir - sorri de volta.

- Estava falando sobre isso, ontem à noite - ela disse -, sobre como você me empurrou para fora daquela loja e me deu um sermão. Eu contei pro Edward.

Desejei que ela parasse de mencionar o nome dele. Na primeira mensagem que Jessica me deixou, antes de falar que estava muito preocupada comigo, ela havia dito que queria conversar sobre Edward.

- Preciso de mais alguns conselhos - ela falou.

Enfiei duas bolas na sacola e, então, estiquei minha mão para pegar aquela com a qual ela brincava.

- É sobre o Edward - acrescentou Jessica.

- E ele?

- Eu realmente gosto dele, Bella- ela enrolava os seus longos cabelos loiros ao redor dos dedos. - Quero dizer, _de verdade._

Sacudi a cabeça, concordando.

- Mas ele não pára de querer me ver, e me ver de novo. É tão estranho... - ela disse.

De fato, essa era uma típica reação masculina a Jessica. A parte mais estranha disso tudo era que Jessica continuava querendo se encontrar com ele. Eu tinha achado o Edward convencido quando ele me dissera que não precisaria da minha ajuda para ter um encontro, mas percebi que ele estava acostumado a conseguir as garotas que queria.

- Não sei o que fazer - suspirou Jessica.

Tive uma vontade inesperada de levantar a sacola das bolas acima da minha cabeça, começar a girá-la pelo cordão e, então, soltá-la no ar.

- Que tal aproveitar? - sugeri baixinho.

- Eu gostaria de poder - ela me contou. - Se, ao menos, eu não estivesse tendo essas aulas com o Dan.

- Dan? Quem é Dan?

- Um outro aluno. Ele estuda em Kirbysmith e é um excelente bailarino. A professora diz que nós somos perfeitos juntos. Ele namora firme com a mesma garota desde o primeiro ano do segundo grau e sempre achou que fossem ficar juntos para o resto da vida. Mas agora que a gente se conheceu, ele não está mais tão certo.

É claro. Um cara com uma namorada. Um aluno de faculdade que está comprometido com a mesma garota desde o segundo grau. Eu tive vontade de berrar e sair correndo por entre os bancos de madeira.

- Você acha que tudo bem se eu sair com Edward e Dan ao mesmo tempo? Eu contaria a eles, é claro. Não os enganaria com falsas expectativas. E mostraria que cada um deles é único para mim.

- Isso seria legal da sua parte - eu disse.

Ela percebeu o tom da minha voz e me olhou rindo.

- Entendi. Você não acha que seria legal.

O que é que eu podia falar? Que eu a achava uma safada por ficar correndo atrás do namorado de outra? Para tirar as mãos do Dan? Se eu dissesse isso, eu a empurraria mais ainda para perto do Edward. O que, é claro, seria a coisa certa a fazer porque, assim, ela não partiria o coração de outra garota. Pelo menos não da namorada do Dan.

Tentei lhe dizer isso. Para não deixar Edward escapar. Mas não consegui.

- Não posso ajudar - disse, por fim. – Você precisa se decidir sozinha.

Ela me olhou como se eu a tivesse abandonado.

- Bem, acho que você está com muitas coisas na cabeça agora - falou, tentando ser compreensiva.

- Com certeza - estiquei o braço por entre os bancos, dando um tapinha numa bola de modo que ela rolasse para a beirada da arquibancada. - Talvez a gente possa se falar mais tarde.

- Está bem – concordou disposta, virando-se para sair.- Preciso ir pra casa e me arrumar pra hoje à noite.

"Se arrumar para quem?" Fiquei imaginando por alguns minutos, enquanto retirava a bola debaixo da arquibancada. Eu a peguei e arremessei violentamente contra a parede. Peguei de volta e lancei de novo.

Corri com a bola, quicando-a por toda a quadra, driblando, trocando de mão, correndo em direção à cesta. Lancei. _Cesta. _Lancei de novo. _Cesta. _Lancei._ Cesta. _Não errava uma. Dei um salto: _cesta!_ Agarrei a bola e corri para o meio da quadra, lançando violentamente contra uma pilastra, quer dizer, uma pessoa ao lado da quadra.

- Falta - disse Edward, agarrando a bola. - Tenho direito a um lançamento.

- Não disse que você podia jogar - peguei a bola de volta.

- Tudo bem, eu só vim para conversar- retrucou.

Exatamente o que eu não queria fazer. Desviei dele e fiz outro lançamento. _Cesta. _Estava com tudo hoje. Pelo menos no basquete eu estava com tudo.

-Como está a sua irmã? - perguntou ele.

- Bem, está em casa - falei, quicando a bola e a lancei sobre a minha cabeça. _Cesta._

-Emmett disse que os seus pais estão fora essa semana. E que você teve de levá-la de carro para o hospital.

-Foi ótimo ter uma desculpa para correr no trânsito - retruquei, lançando a bola. _Cesta._- Fiquei um pouco desapontada porque ninguém me parou.

- Mesmo?

Na verdade, eu estava tão nervosa na noite passada que não conseguia engatar a marcha certa.

-Você parece estar bem calma com isso tudo.

-Ahã. Não foi nada demais - disse, fazendo mais uma cesta. -Faz parte da gravidez. Rosalie também estava tranqüila - menti.

- Bem, se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você - ele ofereceu -, qualquer coisa que possa ajudar...

"Vá embora", pensei. "Isso vai ajudar." Errei a cesta.

A bola ricocheteou diretamente em Edward, e ele não iria desistir dela.

-Posso pegar outra bola na sacola – disse a ele.

-Poderia, mas você é muito orgulhosa para desistir dessa aqui – falou, quicando a bola longe de mim.

Olhei de cara feia para ele.

-Vinte e um pontos - ele me desafiou. - E como eu sou um cara gentil, deixo você começar.

- Eu não preciso de nenhuma vantagem.

- Está bem - retrucou. - Então, começo eu - ele passou por mim e lançou a bola facilmente.- Dois a zero.

- Sortudo.

Edward arremessou a bola para mim. Corri, mas ele também foi rápido, e tive que recuar um pouco. Enganei-o com um drible, apenas um movimento pequeno com os ombros. Ele seguiu. Dei a volta pelo outro lado e lancei.

- Dois a dois - gritei.

Ele trouxe a bola para o centro da quadra e eu esperei, sabendo que ele nunca conseguiria acertar a cesta daquela distância. _Cesta._

- Quatro a dois - ele olhou para mim.

- Então - falei -, como sua mãe não pôde colocar uma montanha-russa no seu quintal, ela comprou uma cesta de basquete. Toda a sua vida você passou praticando e esperando por este momento, não é?

Ele sorriu e veio andando me trazer a bola. Parou bem perto de mim. Muito perto:

- Toda a minha vida eu esperei por este momento.

Eu dei um drible e saí correndo. Dois passos depois, ele conseguiu me alcançar.

Quanto mais jogávamos, mais ágeis e mais perto um do outro ficávamos. Numa marcação cerrada, os corpos se batiam, os braços suados se encostavam. Eu me mantinha atenta a todos os movimentos de Edward. Ele já estava me deixando maluca. Parecia estar em todos os lugares para onde eu seguia. Eu ganhava de 12 a 8, mas era como se estivesse perdendo.

Saltamos para disputar uma bola. Demos um encontrão no ar e caímos esparramados no chão, como um polvo, dois corpos esmagados um contra o outro, com oito braços e pernas.

Eu estava por cima dele, atordoada.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou.

Tentei sair de cima dele, mas Edward me segurou por um momento. Sem nenhuma segunda intenção. Da mesma maneira que nós seguramos uma criança com a qual esbarramos acidentalmente.

- Estou bem - respondi. – E você?

- Ótimo.

Eu me desvencilhei dele e saí engatinhando para o lado.

- Eu, hã, não quero mais jogar.

- Eu te machuquei - ele disse, sentando-se silenciosamente.

- Não. É só porque eu tive um dia longo. De quarenta e oito horas. Na verdade, o dia de ontem ainda não acabou pra mim.

Ele observou o meu rosto. Ambos estávamos um pouco sem fôlego.

- Você tem mesmo certeza de que não há nada que eu possa fazer? Eu poderia ir até a sua casa e fazer um pouco de companhia pra Rosalie, caso você quisesse sair. Quer dizer, você pode querer se encontrar com o _Ovos Mexidos_- acrescentou.

- Obrigada, mas não. Obrigada. Meus pais vão voltar no sábado.

Ele continuou me observando com aqueles intensos olhos verdes. Seu cabelo avermelhados estava encaracolado e úmido de suor. Prestei atenção quando ele levantou a camiseta para tirar o suor do rosto. Eu estava querendo tocar o seu cabelo molhado, espiar o seu peito.

- E aí, como vai indo com a Jessica? - perguntei.

- Tava indo bem, mas acho que ela tá começando a perder o interesse - ele sorriu um pouco. - Você sabia que isso iria acontecer. Vá em frente, diga, Bella. Você já havia me falado.

- Escute - eu disse -, você está sendo um zilhão de vezes melhor do que os outros. A Jessica nunca passou dois dias e duas noites com o mesmo cara. Não desista agora.

Ele olhou para mim e por um momento os seus olhos pareciam ter mudado de cor. Pareciam tão tristes, tão desapontados.

- Não fique chateado com isso, Edward. Eu sei de uma coisa que pode te dar uma ajuda - então, contei a ele sobre a idéia de Jessica de sair com dois caras ao mesmo tempo, ele e Dan.

- Imagino que isso provavelmente tenha te deixado triste, mas se você mantiver a calma, se pegá-la de surpresa... se disser primeiro a ela que você gostaria de sair com outras pessoas, bem, então: Hah! - falei cheia de satisfação.

- Hah... - ele repetiu devagar.

- Você vai conquistar ela! Ela pode até sair com o outro cara, mas não vai conseguir parar de pensar em você.

De repente, pareceu que o sol estava nascendo dentro dos olhos de Edward.

- É uma boa idéia - ele disse, finalmente. - Que tal sábado à noite?

- Bem, se eu fosse você diria isso para Jessica hoje mesmo. Mas acho que pode esperar até o fim de semana para sair com alguém.

- Mas é disso que eu estou falando - ele disse. - Está livre?

- O quê?

- Você pode sair comigo no sábado? Não se preocupe. Eu explico tudo para o _Ovos Mexidos. _Ele provavelmente vai achar engraçado.

Mas aquilo não era nem um pouco engraçado. A idéia de passar uma noite inteira com Edward, ajudando-o a conquistar Jessica, fazia com que eu me sentisse miserável. Levantei do chão, peguei a bola de basquete e comecei a andar em direção à sacola.

- Não sei. Não acho que é uma boa idéia.

- Bella - ele falou, me seguindo -, você sabe que assim que a Jessica descobrir que eu estou com você ela vai ficar incrivelmente enciumada e interessada.

Larguei a bola dentro da sacola.

- Eu te ajudei quando você estava atrás do _Ovos Mexidos -_ele me lembrou. - É apenas por uma noite, ou duas ou três, otempo que for necessário. Eu levo você para uns lugares divertidos- Edward colocou a mão sobre o meu braço. - Você não conseguiriafingir que existe algo entre nós?

Eu sabia que tinha uma dívida para com ele. Atravessei a quadra com dificuldade, arrastando a sacola com as bolas atrás de mim.

- Claro. A gente sempre consegue fingir.


	14. Treze

**N/A: **Oie, pessoas! Hoje o post hoje é bem rápido. Eu estou extremamente cansada, e por isso nem vou poder responder as reviews agora. Amanhã, eu respondo, ok?

Beijos!

**Treze**

Rosalie pediu que eu colocasse os cartões das crianças na prateleira junto dos ursos de Emmett, exatamente como eu esperava. De qualquer modo, ela olhou cada um deles antes e sorriu pelo menos uma ou duas vezes.

Depois do jantar, enquanto ela estava hipnotizada pela _Roda da Fortuna, _eu transferi os ursos para uma prateleira mais baixa ecoloquei os cartões ao redor deles, da maneira mais decorativa queconsegui. Também peguei três livros sobre antropologia e culturaafricana, enfiando-os no meio da pilha de revistas que ficava aolado da cama dela.

Pela manhã, deixei Rosalie como uma princesa: café da manhã no criado-mudo, um frigobar cheio de suco e comidinhas, um monte de livros e revistas, o controle remoto da TV; papel de carta e canetas coloridas, um _walkman, _pilhas, o telefone sem fio e uma lista de telefones - tudo ao seu alcance. Nossa vizinha, Mandy, deveria chegar às onze e meia.

Estava atrasada para o trabalho exatamente no dia em que sairíamos para um passeio. Quando eu finalmente entrei no ônibus, as crianças começaram a bater palmas e a gritar o meu nome.

- Eles gostam mesmo de você! - comentou Bree. Ela estava sentada no primeiro banco, ao lado de Edward.

Cumprimentei e sorri um pouco.

- Oi, Bella - Edward sorriu para mim. Eu acho que, assim como as crianças, ele devia estar feliz em ver a garota que podia tornar seus sonhos reais.

- Olá, Edward - respondi, indo me sentar com a Angela. Eric seguiria o ônibus da escola com o seu próprio carro, de modo que ele pudesse dar uma carona até o campus para os monitores, depois que enviássemos as crianças para casa ao final do dia.

O passeio ao Museu de Arte de Baltimore foi idéia do Emmett. Ele achava que as escolas só levavam as crianças para lugares como o Aquário Nacional ou o zoológico, onde as atrações são fascinantes e as crianças normalmente se comportam bem. Portanto, nós devíamos oferecer a eles um pouco de cultura. Obviamente, Emmett havia ficado em Kirbysmith, recebendo os sacos de dormir, emprestados por tropas de escoteiros, para a noite do dia seguinte, quando as crianças dormiriam lá na faculdade. Fomos nós que tivemos de informar os guardas do museu sobre os banheiros entupidos, nos desculpar pelos alarmes que dispararam, e dar explicações sobre arte e boa educação toda vez que as crianças apontavam e faziam piadinhas dos nus artísticos.

Mas o dia foi melhor do que o esperado. Depois de um _tour _com dois guias do museu, que afirmaram gostar de desafios, ascrianças brincaram de "Caça ao tesouro". Edward e Angela haviam elaboradouma lista de pessoas e objetos para serem encontrados nosquadros do museu, e as crianças procuraram avidamente em todasas salas. Então, almoçamos num parque lindo que ficava do outrolado da rua da entrada principal. Depois, deixamos as criançascorrerem e gritarem a plenos pulmões por uma hora. Quando jáestavam mais calmos, retomamos ao museu para que desenhassemo que os havia inspirado.

Depois que colocamos todas as crianças de volta ao ônibus, com o nosso motorista super confiável, nós cinco partimos para Kirbysmith no carro de Eric. Após percorrermos uns dois quarteirões, eu mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Minha cabeça balançou e bateu contra o vidro da janela. "Isso deve ser contagioso", pensei. "A síndrome da 'Bela Adormecida'." Bree me perguntou alguma coisa, então eu ouvi Edward falar baixinho, "Shhh. Ela está dormindo".

Acordei uma hora depois, quando chegamos no campus e pude ver a mensagem deixada para mim na porta do escritório do acampamento.

_Bella,_

_A Rosalie para a sua casa._

_Não se preocupe. Já chamei _o _médico._

_Vou ficar com ela até você voltar._

_Emmett_

- Eu te dou uma carona - disse Edward, lendo o bilhete por cima do meu ombro.

- Obrigada, mas eu estou com o carro esta semana.

- Mesmo assim, pode ser bom ter alguém com você.

Olhei para ele.

- Quer dizer, se você dirige da mesma maneira que anda de bicicleta - ele acrescentou, tentando transformar sua oferta em uma piada.

- Eu dou conta disso sozinha.

"Talvez eu não desse", eu pensei, assim que cheguei em casa e vi minha irmã dormindo entre os travesseiros,pálida e aparentando ter muito menos que 19 anos. Emmett estava esparramado na minha cama, lendo um dos livros de cultura africana. Sorriu, deu uma olhada em Rosalie, e então me levou silenciosamente para o andar de baixo.

- O médico disse que está tudo bem que ela poderá ficar de pé em uns dois dias, se repousar - ele me contou.

- Por que ela ligou? Onde está a menina que ia tomar conta dela? - perguntei.

- Não havia ninguém aqui quando eu cheguei- falou Emmett, me fazendo sentar no sofá. – Ela ligou para o escritório por volta das onze horas e disse que tinha caído. Estava um pouco assustada.

- Como é que ela caiu? Desmaiou?

- Disse que escorregou em um tapete.

- Um tapete? - Eu pensei por um momento, saltei do sofá e corri para a porta. - Não existem tapetes no segundo andar - falei ao Emmett, que tinha me seguido. Apontei para o pequeno tapete no piso de madeira do _hall _de entrada.

- Ela sabia que não podia descer as escadas! - disse furiosa.

- Sabia que devia ficar lá em cima!

- Você não acha melhor eu ficar um pouco por aqui?- sugeriu Emmett. - Estou gostando mesmo desse livro.

Encostei minha cabeça no batente da porta:

- Não se ficar mais calma antes que ela acorde. Só não sei o que fazer com ela, Emmett. Tô cansada de agir como a irmã mais velha nesta casa!

- Talvez ela esteja cansada de agir como a irmã mais nova - ele arriscou -, mas não sabe como mudar o papel. Talvez seja por isso que esteja fazendo as coisas do jeito dela, ainda que não seja a saída mais inteligente.

- Talvez - eu disse, mas ainda estava me sentindo irritada por me preocupar com ela.

Emmett ficou mais uma hora, e nós conversamos sobre as crianças do acampamento. Deixei que ele levasse o livro de Rosalie emprestado. Antes de ir embora, me deu o seu número de telefone novamente.

Quando Rosalie acordou, eu já estava com o jantar pronto. Ela me contou a mesma história que Emmett havia me relatado. Depois, jantamos juntas, em silêncio, assistindo às reprises na TV.

Eu estava me mantendo bem calma. Sabia que não podia deixá-la triste. Cheguei a me lembrar da vez em que jogara um partida de basquete com uma canela machucada sem dizer ao técnico que havia passado a noite anterior numa clínica, onde havia sido diagnosticada uma microfratura. Realmente, teimosia que vira estupidez é algo que corre em nosso sangue.

Então, o telefone tocou. Era Mandy, a vizinha, ligando para agradecer Rosalie por ter deixado ela ir ao _shopping _e querendo saber se gostaríamos que ela viesse no dia seguinte.

- Eu te ligo depois - disse.

- Quem era? - Rosalie perguntou inocentemente.

- Mandy.

- Ah...

- Ela agradeceu por ter sido dispensada hoje. Queria saber se precisamos dela amanhã.

- O que você achar melhor - falou ligeiramente.

- O que eu achar melhor? - repeti. - Eu acho que teria sido melhor se ela tivesse ficado aqui hoje. Mas é claro que você tinha uma opinião diferente.

- Assim que ela chegou aqui, me disse que a mãe dela a havia obrigado a vir.Não achei justo – replicou Rosalie. – Ela tinha combinado de encontrar as amigas no _shopping._

- Não me importaria se ela tivesse combinado de encontrar o papa!

- Não quero que as pessoas fiquem ocupadas por minha causa, Bella - insistiu Rosalie. - O médico assegurou que eu estava bem - disse, ajeitando-se entre os travesseiros. - Não preciso de ajuda. Voltarei ao normal em breve.

- Voltar ao normal? Voltar ao normal? - eu me esforcei para não berrar. - Acho que você ainda não entendeu, Rosalie. Nós nunca voltaremos ao normal. Isto é um bebê, este é o _Camarada._ Não é um daqueles gatos perdidos que você trazia para casa. Não é o passarinho com a asa quebrada.

Ela mordeu os lábios.

- Não é tão simples como alimentá-lo e esperar que, um dia, ele saia voando - continuei. - Você vai precisar de ajuda. E de tempo. Portanto, acostume-se com isso.

Ela pressionava os lábios com força. Era como se eu estivesse olhando para um espelho.

- Não consigo imaginar o que era tão incrivelmente importante pra fazer você descer as escadas - resmunguei.

- O álbum de fotos. Eu queria ver. Eu... eu tava tentando imaginar como o _Camarada_ vai ver nossas fotos, quando éramos bebês.

Os álbuns ficavam no armário do _hall_ de entrada. O mais antigo ficava no alto de uma pilha de livros.

- Você tá querendo me dizer - falei pausadamente – que estava em pé naquela cadeira, aquela que já tá desmontando, sobre aquele tapete escorregadio?

Ela não respondeu.

- Rosalie! - eu explodi. - Você vai ser uma péssima mãe! Não consegue nem tomar conta de você. Como é que vai tomar conta de uma criança?

- Está se preocupando com o quê, Bella? - ela berrou de volta. - Você nunca quis o meu bebê aqui. Admita! Ficou horrorizada na primeira vez em que falei sobre ele. O _Camarada_ atrapalhou todos os seus planos. E você está louca por causa disso. Agora, deixe a gente em paz.

Fiquei calada. Nós duas estávamos com os olhos vermelhos de raiva.

- Vou ligar pra mamãe.

- Não, Bella, espere. Não. Por favor, não - ela tentou puxar o papel com a lista de telefones da minha mão. - São apenas mais dois dias.

Mesmo assim, comecei a discar. Eu podia estar confusa sobre diversas coisas, mas de uma coisa eu tinha absoluta certeza: havia perdido toda a minha paciência com Rosalie.

Meus pais fizeram reservas para um vôo pela manhã, bem cedo, e chegaram em casa na quinta-feira por volta do meio-dia. Eu joguei o meu saco de dormir e a minha mochila dentro do carro e parti para Kirbysmith. A noitada no acampamento não poderia ter acontecido num momento melhor. Queria poder acampar fora durante todo o final de semana e cancelar o meu "encontro" com Edward também.

Quando eu cheguei, Emmett revisou as estratégias básicas para o dia. As crianças da primeira série iriam embora às 3:15, como sempre. Depois disso, eu teria de coordenar jogos e atividades com os grupos da segunda e da terceira série para deixá-los completamente exaustos.

Amei isso. Fizemos todos os tipos de corrida. Tivemos competições de saltos a distância e corridas num pé só. Perseguimos bolas e balões. Depois que fizemos o nosso piquenique noturno, vários jogos aconteceram simultaneamente: caça ao tesouro, esconde-esconde e dança das cadeiras.

Eu estava correndo de um jogo para outro, quando Edward me agarrou pelo braço.

- São as crianças que precisam dormir cedo, não você – ele disse.

- Bem, vamos ver qual de nós dois vai dormir primeiro hoje à noite - retruquei.

- Quer apostar?- perguntou.

Eu hesitei.

- Quem cair no sono primeiro, paga o jantar no sábado - ele deu um largo sorriso e estendeu o dedo indicador.

Eu sei, foi um gesto idiota, mas encostar os nossos dedos indicadores teve um efeito tão devastador sobre mim quanto da vez em que Edward aproximou o rosto do meu dentro do carro. Parecia que um feitiço havia sido lançado, como se o tempo parasse por um instante. Desencostei meu dedo do dele e corri para o próximo jogo.

Quando os jogos tinham finalmente terminado, era a vez de Angela e Edward começarem a mágica deles. Sentamos em um círculo no bosque da faculdade, perto das árvores e do córrego. Infelizmente não pudemos fazer uma fogueira, mas a noite estava iluminada pelos vaga-lumes e pela lua quase cheia. Para as crianças que moravam na cidade infestada de néons e luminosos, só a chance de sentar na grama perto das árvores e ver o brilho das estrelas já era algo incrível. Angela contou-lhes histórias e Edward pegou o violão.

As crianças cantaram com ele algumas canções engraçadas que já haviam aprendido durante a semana. Emmett batia palmas e os pés no chão, marcando o ritmo. Enquanto isso, comecei a me lembrar dos ursinhos de pelúcia e do modo como Emmett ficara tomando conta de Rosalie, enquanto deveria estar resolvendo diversas coisas no acampamento. Se ao menos Rosalie tivesse se apaixonado por um cara tão legal quanto ele. Mas o coração é um traidor. É capaz de fazer uma garota trair a sua melhor amiga e um homem trair a sua própria esposa: pode fazer com que você traia até mesmo quem você ama.

Edward cantou uma balada que as crianças não conheciam, uma canção judaica de amor sobre duas pessoas em lados opostos do mar. Dobrei os meus joelhos e descansei os meus braços sobre eles, deixando minha cabeça cair para a frente. Senti uma pequena mão nas minhas costas. Era April, a menina das presilhas.

Então Edward partiu para uma música mais animada, depois uma linda canção de ninar. Ela era reconfortante e sua doçura me fez doer por dentro. As crianças sentadas perto dele se aproximaram ainda mais.

Logo já tinha chegado a hora de organizar as crianças em filas para o banheiro e colocá-las nos sacos de dormir. Havíamos agrupado os quarenta sacos de dormir em um grande quadrado na grama, a céu aberto, com uma cerca ao longo de um dos lados. Emmett queria que trabalhássemos em times, dois de nós parados em cada uma das laterais. Assim, se um dos dois tivesse de acompanhar uma criança até o banheiro, o outro monitor ficaria no mesmo lugar. Emmett resolveu fazer dupla com sua irmã Bree, talvez porque ela não fosse totalmente confiável.

- Certo - eu disse -, eu e Eric vamos para o lado oposto.

- Desculpe, mas Eric já está comigo - disse Angela.

Olhei para ela surpresa.

- Mas Eric e eu trabalhamos bem em dupla.

- É bom trocar de vez em quando - Angela retrucou sorrindo, mas firme.

- Não fique tão preocupada - Edward falou. - Eu prometo roncar baixinho. E, além do mais, você vai cair no sono bem antes de mim - ele acrescentou, lembrando da aposta.

- Perfeito - disse Emmett, batendo palmas. - Bem, pessoal, boa sorte e espero que todos tenham pelo menos meia hora de sono ininterrupto.

Edward e eu andamos até o nosso lado do quadrado e esticamos os sacos de dormir a uns quatro metros das crianças. Elas ainda conversavam e riam, mas suas vozes já começavam a baixar. Eugene, é claro, continuava a falar bem alto. E Janet falava mais alto ainda, como se estivesse competindo com ele.

Tive a sensação de que perderia a aposta com Edward, e que todas as quarenta crianças teriam de pular sobre as minhas costas antes que eu ficasse acordada o suficiente para levá-las ao banheiro. Retirar os sapatos e abrir o saco de dormir tinha se transformado num grande esforço. Soltar a trança gastava uma eternidade. Como não escutava nenhum movimento ao meu lado, olhei sobre os ombros para saber o que Edward estava fazendo. Estava me espreitando soltar o cabelo.

- Alguma coisa de errado? - perguntei.

- Não - ele sorriu e deitou em seu saco de dormir, que estava a uns trinta centímetros do meu.

Desembaracei os cabelos, então deitei de bruços, virando a cabeça para o lado oposto ao dele.

- Se eu não posso ver os seus olhos, como é que vou ter certeza de que ainda está acordada? - perguntou.

- Você ganhou. Eu pago o jantar. Boa noite.

- Bella, você está chateada comigo?

- Eu só estou muito cansada - minha voz tremeu.

- Está bem - disse ele, esticando o braço e dando uma puxadinha no meu saco de dormir, sem me tocar. - Não se preocupe com as crianças. Eu dou conta delas. - Durma bem.

Não me lembro de escutar as crianças ficarem em completo silêncio. Ouvi uns barulhos da noite e os sussurros das crianças, então tudo ficou meio nebuloso, as vozes pareciam vir de uma fita que não girava direito. Rostos, espectros de pessoas que eu conhecia, flutuavam diante de mim. Minha mãe e meu pai, com a roupa com que chegaram da viagem, minha irmã em uma pequena camisola que costumava vestir na escola primária, um bebê enrolado num lençol. Não consegui ver o rosto do bebê.

_- Camarada_- disse em voz baixa. - _Camarada,_ escute. Tudo vai ficar bem. Você não precisa de um pai. Eu vou te ensinar a lançar e a pegar. Tia Bella estará lá em todos os jogos.

Então, Jessica apareceu ao meu lado. Virou os seus grandes olhos cinza para mim, cheios de lágrimas.

- O que é, Jessica?

O rosto dela desapareceu e eu devo ter caído num sono mais profundo. Mas, algum tempo depois, os rostos voltaram a aparecer. Os olhos de Jessica brilhavam com as lágrimas.

- Eu sinto muito, sinto muito, mesmo - ela disse.

Olhei em volta para ver onde estávamos. Um lugar cavernoso, com uma cesta de basquete em uma das extremidades e um crucifixo na outra. Todos estavam vestidos de preto. Era um funeral. Minha mãe, meu pai e eu estávamos sentados num banco. Minha mãe, meu pai e eu.

- Rosalie? Rose?

Abaixei os olhos para o caixão. A verdade surgiu lentamente. Rosalie e o _Camarada_ estavam lá dentro. Não conseguia respirar. Senti como se alguém tivesse pego uma faca e rasgado o meu corpo ao meio.

Não podia ser verdade. Cada parte de mim dizia que não podia ser verdade. Mas Jessica estava chorando ao meu lado.

- Rosalie? Rosalie, é você? Rose! - gritei. - Não!

- Bella. Bella,quieta. Está tudo bem.

Senti uma mão sobre a minha boca, e outra no meu ombro. Edward estava curvado sobre mim, me sacudindo para que eu acordasse:

- Está tudo bem.

- Ai, não.

- Foi só um sonho - ele disse.

Meu corpo inteiro tremia. O caixão era tão real. A visão de Rosalie dentro dele havia sido mais real do que a sensação de Edward me sacudindo. Olhei para ele, mas continuei mergulhada nas imagens do sonho.

Edward me colocou sentada:

- Venha, acorde.

Seus braços enlaçaram meu corpo e me apertaram.

- Você está bem? - ele sussurrou.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

- Está sim. – Seu rosto estava colado ao meu e pude sentir as palavras sendo faladas em minha bochecha.

- Ela...ela não está bem – eu mal podia me mexer.- Rosalie não está...

- Rosalie está em casa com os seus pais- Edward falou num tom calmo, mas firme. – Foi um sonho.

Mesmo assim, eu não conseguia parar de tremer.

- Sonhos sempre querem dizer alguma coisa.

- Às vezes - disse Edward, acariciando o meu rosto -, só querem dizer que estamos com medo.

Afundei o rosto no peito dele e comecei a chorar. Ele me segurou firme. Comecei a soluçar e ele começou a me embalar lentamente.

E se o sonho fosse um aviso? E se eu perdesse Rosalie? Eu perderia uma parte enorme de mim, que não poderia ser substituída nunca mais.

- Eu pensei... que ela estava morta - disse. Edward ainda me segurava com força. Mas os soluços pioravam e meu nariz não parava de escorrer.

- Preciso de um lenço - disse a ele, estendendo a minha mão.

Ainda abraçando o meu corpo, ele alcançou a minha mochila. Talvez soubesse que, se me largasse, eu teria despencado no chão.

- Não sei lidar com ela, Edward. Quando ela não escuta o médico, eu começo a gritar, dizendo que ela vai ser uma péssima mãe. O tempo todo eu fico falando coisas que a deixam triste. Tenho sido horrível com ela.

- Talvez você não seja uma santa - ele disse. - Mas é uma situação difí mesmo Rosalie sabe direito como agir. Ela andou cometendo uns erros, não foi?Então, por que você também não pode?

- Porque eu sou a mais forte! - disse rapidamente.

A mão dele tocou a minha boca e eu abaixei a voz, olhando para as crianças. Todos estavam dormindo como gatinhos.

- Sempre fui a mais resistente - falei baixo. - Devo ajudá-la. E não ficar com um monte de pensamentos egoístas.

- Acho que você a ajuda de um jeito que você nem percebe - retrucou. Com uma mão, ele esfregou vagarosamente as minhas costas. - Do pouco que eu vi de Rosalie, posso dizer que ela é bem atenta a tudo. Eu acho que ela saiu da faculdade e ficou em casa perto de você porque percebeu que você estava lá pra ela. Muito mais do que você pensa.

- Talvez - disse e enfiei a mão na minha mochila. Só havia três lenços no pacote de plástico. Saí de perto dele e comecei a procurar dentro da bolsa.

- Eu posso rasgar a minha camisa e fazer um torniquete de nariz - sugeriu Edward.

Eu ri, então ele tirou um pacote de lenços da sua mochila e me deu.

Quando finalmente terminei de assoar o nariz, deitei sobre o meu saco de dormir. Estava com medo de fechar os olhos.

- E se eu voltar a sonhar e te acordar novamente?

- Tudo bem - falou gentilmente.

- E se isso ficar acontecendo a noite toda?

- Aí, quando forem umas quatro horas, eu peço para o Eric trocar comigo - ele sorriu para mim e se deitou.

Fechei os olhos, tentando guardar a imagem dele deitado ao meu lado. Tentando manter aquela sensação de que tudo daria certo para Rosalie, para o _Camarada _e para mim. Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto. Escutei a respiração profunda de Edward e pensei que ele já estava dormindo. Uma lágrima perdida escorreu pelo meu rosto.

Edward esticou o braço e segurou minha mão. Apertou-a fortemente. Eu não sei por quanto tempo ele ficou daquele jeito, porque alguns minutos depois eu já estava dormindo.


	15. Catorze

**Catorze**

No sábado à tarde, parecia que a casa inteira estava espremida em apenas um quarto. Rosalie já tinha permissão para subir e descer as escadas duas vezes ao dia, mas como todas as coisas que ela pudesse precisar estavam ao redor de sua cama, passou a maior parte do tempo dentro do quarto.

- Por que a gente também não leva o microondas e a torradeira para lá? - disse para o meu pai.

- Bem, gatinha, é uma idéia. Talvez o microondas.

Coloquei a mão na testa e saí andando.

E agora eu estava contribuindo para a bagunça, após ter tirado do armário quatro _shorts, _três _tops, _vários pares de sapato, caixas com brincos e faixas de cabelos. Fiquei em frente ao espelho e estiquei o meu cabelo para cima, depois para baixo.

- O que você está escolhendo? - Rosalie falou como se não soubesse, mesmo depois de ter me perguntado duas vezes quando é que Edward chegaria.

Mas eu respondi tranqüilamente. Estava decidida a mudar de comportamento.

- Que roupa vestir. E não sei se faço uma trança no cabelo.

- Em outras palavras - ela observou -, se dá ou não em cima dele?

- Não foi o que eu falei, Rosalie.

- Você teria coragem? - ela perguntou.

Comecei a escovar o cabelo.

- Teria coragem de se arriscar mais uma vez?

Comecei a escovar com mais força.

- Por que você não dá o troco na Jessica?- persistiu.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter de te explicar? - retruquei. - Edward me pediu ajuda para conquistá-la. É esse o propósito do encontro de hoje.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. É só uma saidinha.

Passei a escovar furiosamente o cabelo.

- Bella, pare! - ela gritou, segurando a minha mão. – Desse jeito, vai acabar ficando careca!

Sentei na cama, com o meu couro cabeludo formigando, e. olhei para as minhas opções de roupa.

- Calma, vou te dar uma ajudinha - disse Rosalie. – Eu arrumo o seu cabelo e escolho as suas roupas.

- Rose, não...

- Ah, vamos... vai ser legal.

Rosalie não quis ouvir o meu protesto e se aproximou de mim rindo.

- Seja uma boa menina e deixe eu fazer alguma coisa. Vai ser como quando éramos crianças e brincávamos de salão de beleza!

- Não, quem sabe outro dia... - disse, então vi a expressão em seu rosto. Aquele tédio costumeiro havia desaparecido por completo. - Está bem, madame Esmeralda! - Era este o nome que ela sempre escolhia.

Naquela tarde, madame Esmeralda se superou.

- Casual, mas elegante - ela disse. E prendeu o meu cabelo com um nó frouxo no alto da cabeça, de modo que fiquei parecendo uma daquelas mulheres românticas em algum anúncio de revista de 1910.

Então, escolheu uns brincos simples de pingente e me emprestou uma blusa que ela ainda nem havia usado. Era justa e fiquei com um visual bem legal, totalmente diferente das camisetas largas que costumava usar. Rosalie insistiu para que eu vestisse uma minissaia; depois de muito tempo aceitei colocar um _short _que eram mais alinhados do que os habituais _shorts_ esportivos. Ela começou a me maquiar e, quando terminou, ainda que eu estivesse vestida para um jogo de beisebol, parecia pronta para um baile de formatura.

Descemos. Meu pai passou por mim, então, virou o pescoço para me olhar:

- Nossa, você está linda, gat...

- Não me chame de gatinha!

Passaram-se anos até que eu arranjasse coragem, mas finalmente eu havia dito. Por um momento, meu pai pareceu ter sido surpreendido, depois sacudiu a cabeça e escapou para a cozinha.

- Ela está menstruada? - escutei ele perguntar para minha mãe.

Então a campainha tocou. Meus pais saíram rapidamente da cozinha para as formalidades. Rosalie estava inacreditavelmente simpática, respondendo a cada uma das perguntas de Edward. Por fim, saímos.

- Vamos jantar em algum dos bares perto do parque – disse Edward - e, depois, vamos andando para o estádio.

- Acho que vamos assistir a um grande jogo. Randy Johnson dos Orioles tem um lançamento... - comecei a tagarelar, usando todo o meu vocabulário de beisebol. Não fechei a boca durante todo o trajeto até a cidade, com medo de que ficássemos em silêncio por muito tempo ou, o que seria pior, que começássemos a conversar sobre Jessica. Vinte e cinco minutos depois, quando já havia esgotado todas as minhas histórias fascinantes sobre beisebol, Edward entrou em um estacionamento no centro da cidade.

- O que é que está diferente em você hoje? - ele perguntou, logo que entramos no elevador do estacionamento.

Dei uma olhada na minha roupa.

- Rosalie estava entediada. E resolveu escolher minhas roupas. Penteou, maquiou, fez tudo.

- Como vocês estão indo?

- Melhor - de repente, o chão do elevador tremeu. Havíamos chegado no térreo. Fui saindo, quando Edward agarrou o meu braço.

- É... hã... bom ter os meus pais por perto e não ser a responsável pela casa.

- Você está bonita - ele me falou.

"Bonita."

Bem, bonita queria dizer bonita. Não vou mentir que esperava "algo mais", afinal estava bem mais produzida do que de costume. Mas a questão era como um cara que vinha saindo com a Jessica poderia me chamar de algo mais que "bonita".

- Obrigada - disse. - Você também está bonito. Edward soltou uma de suas gargalhadas.

Fomos jantar no Balls, que estava apinhado de gente comendo, conversando e rindo com um dos olhos fixos no jogo de futebol transmitido pela ESPN. Era mil vezes melhor do que o Rita's Health Bar.

Estudei o cardápio, mudando o meu pedido diversas vezes, então levantei os olhos para Edward.

- O que é que você está olhando? - perguntei.

- A mesma coisa que o carinha lá na frente está olhando.

Virei a cabeça e encontrei os olhos do rapaz. Ele lançou um sorrisinho de paquera para mim e, depois, começou a conversar com os seus amigos.

Corei. Edward deu uma gargalhada maliciosa, esticou o braço e, naturalmente, acariciou a minha mão.

- Você deveria estar fazendo isso? - perguntei.

- Fazendo o quê?

Por um momento, eu me senti uma idiota. Provavelmente, aquilo tinha sido acidental. Mas, então, sua mão acariciou a minha de novo.

- Isto.

- Eu achei que devia praticar um pouco. Até porque, na última vez que tivemos um encontro...

- Aquilo não foi um encontro - eu o corrigi.- Foi apenas um grupo de pessoas se divertindo juntas.

- Certo - disse com um sorriso bobo. - De qualquer modo, você me deu vários conselhos naquela noite. Deve ser porque eu sou um amador. Bem, essa é a minha chance de praticar com uma profissional, então, eu estou praticando. Tudo bem?

- Claro. Tudo bem. Estou pronta para pedir - respondi, acenando para a garçonete.

Eu não diria que estava "tudo bem". Na verdade, toda vez que Edward começava a praticar suas lições de paquera, eu acenava para a garçonete. Depois de várias rodadas de salgadinhos e refrigerantes, a mulher deve ter pensado que era eu quem iria pagar tudo aquilo e a conta foi colocada do meu lado da mesa.

Edward esticou o braço e tirou o papel da minha mão.

- Eu pago. Dormi primeiro -lembrei, pegando a conta de volta.

- Eu sei, mas eu te devo uma - disse, colocando a mão sobre a minha. - Você tem me ajudado muito com a Jessica.

- E você tem me ajudado muito com o Jacob.

Ficamos nos olhando por um instante, então, dividimos a conta e saímos.

- Você tem certeza de que não quer que eu explique nada ao Jacob sobre hoje? - perguntou, enquanto esperávamos para poder atravessar a rua.

Edward olhava atentamente para o meu rosto. Fiquei me perguntando se ele suspeitava que já não existia mais nada entre mim e Jacob.

- Obrigada, mas eu resolvo isso. Olha, fechou! - falei, e fui a primeira a atravessar a rua.

Eu adoro toda aquela confusão que se forma do lado de fora dos estádios em dia de jogo: as pessoas gritando, os vendedores de amendoim, de pipoca, as barracas com bandeiras e camisetas. E amo comer cachorro-quente, sentindo o cheiro daquele molho apimentado. Edward agarrou a minha mão, tão logo acelerei o passo. Eu praticamente o arrastei pelas escadas.

Não há nada como subir as escadas, ouvindo a multidão barulhenta a sua volta, e finalmente emergir no alto do estádio com a visão daquele campo verde e brilhante abaixo de você. Cheguei a ficar sem fôlego.

- Quando eu era criança - contei ao Edward -, eu sonhava em ser duas coisas: uma princesa e um lançador do Oriole.

- Com o que você sonha agora? - perguntou.

Desviei o olhar e sentei na cadeira.

- Com nada. Nada demais - eu não me permitia mais ficar sonhando, fosse com rapazes, ou com a faculdade. Para que correr o risco de me desapontar?

Edward colocou o braço ao redor do meu ombro.

- Praticando de novo - eu disse.

- Não - retrucou. - Apenas sendo um amigo.

Ele me deu uma palmadinha, então tirou o braço e começou a olhar para o gigantesco marcador de pontos da Liga de Beisebol.

Ficamos de pé durante o hino nacional, Edward cantava e eu grunhia, tentando me lembrar da letra. Depois, voltamos aos nossos assentos para assistir a um fantástico duelo de lançamentos. Foi o máximo ficar ali com o Edward, comendo amendoim e assistindo ao jogo. Conversamos sobre beisebol e sobre as crianças. Falamos um pouco sobre Rosalie, sobre uns desenhos que Edward estava fazendo em sua casa e sobre a sua escola na Pensilvânia. Parecia que éramos amigos havia muito tempo.

O jogo continuava e, algum tempo depois, foi dado o intervalo. Levantamos das cadeiras para esticar o corpo quando Edward virou para mim e perguntou:

- Qual o melhor lugar para dar um beijo numa garota?

Eu pisquei.

- Você quer dizer... sem ser na boca?

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não, eu queria saber qual é o melhor _lugar,_o mais romântico: no alto de um monte, perto do mar, dentro do carro...

-Ah!

- Mas deixa pra lá. A _sua_ pergunta é mais interessante – ele disse com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade. - Diga. Onde?

- No pescoço.

- Por quê?

Uma mulher bem gorda vestindo uma calça laranja e a camisa dos Oriole virou a cabeça e olhou para nós. Acho que ela também queria saber por quê.

- Sei lá. Eu acho que um beijo na testa significa que você é uma criança. Beijo na bochecha é para parentes e políticos. Um beijo na mão pode ser charmoso, mas é antiquado e formal demais. Já no pescoço... é outra coisa, talvez porque o pescoço seja um lugar muito vulnerável.

Ele fitou o meu pescoço e, num gesto automático, coloquei a mão direita sobre a garganta.

- Certo - ele disse. - E o lugar? Qual o lugar mais romântico?

- A Jessica diria que é qualquer lugar perto da água. A piscina da casa dela, um porto, até mesmo uma fonte.

- E o que você diria?

Peguei a lata de refrigerante que estava debaixo da minha cadeira, voltei a ficar de pé e bebi um longo gole com o canudinho.

- Eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para responder essa pergunta. E, se eu fosse você, não prestaria tanta atenção à minha teoria do pescoço. Eu já não tenho mais tanta certeza sobre as coisas.

- Quer dizer que você já não é mais a guru das paqueras? -ele começou a debochar de mim. - Você não é mais _expert_ em conquistas amorosas?

- Acho que não.

- Quando você chegou a essa conclusão?- perguntou interessado.

- Tarde demais - respondi.

- Senta!- berrou uma torcedora atrás de nós, me deixando feliz por ter que voltar para a minha cadeira.

Nos mantivemos ocupados assistindo ao resto do jogo e, finalmente, os Orioles venceram com uma larga vantagem.

- Bem,foi ótimo – disse a ele, assim que saímos do estádio.

- Só espero que a gente consiga achar o carro agora.

- Eu gostaria de passear até o porto - ele disse.

Eu devo ter demonstrado a minha relutância.

- Vamos lá, Bella. Senão o que nós vamos contar para a Jessica? - perguntou. - Quer dizer, é por isso que estamos aqui, não é?

- Claro - disse.

- E eu não acho que um jogo de beisebol faça parte da lista de encontros inesquecíveis da Jessica.

Eu tinha certeza que não.

- Já um longo passeio, perto do mar, como você disse...

- Está certo. Vamos.

- A Jessica falou alguma coisa com você? Sobre nós dois estarmos aqui hoje? - ele me perguntou enquanto andávamos para o porto.

- Não. Eu não tenho notícias dela desde terça-feira. Acho que ela deve estar furiosa.

E o mais estranho era que eu não estava nem um pouco preocupada com isso. Era um alívio não ver a luz da secretária eletrônica piscando e ouvi-la dizer que precisava muito conversar comigo sobre Edward, o bailarino Dan ou quem quer que fosse.

Quando eu e Edward chegamos ao porto, seguimos o caminho de tijolos ao redor do grande aquário da entrada e ficamos um tempo admirando os peixes. Então, circundamos por trás das lojas, dos quiosques e do carrossel colorido. Eu já tinha estado ali diversas vezes, mas hoje tudo parecia diferente. Andamos silenciosamente e paramos na margem do porto, de onde podíamos enxergar o mar e a cidade ao fundo. Os prédios eram grandes retângulos de luz piscando com uma lua enorme pairando sobre eles. Barcos balançavam na água, próximos ao porto, e era possível escutar as vozes distantes das pessoas que conversavam nos quiosques. Uma fila de bóias coloria a boca escura da enseada com luzes vermelhas e verdes.

Permanecemos em silêncio, mas eu fiquei imaginando como Edward se sentia diante daquela paisagem, se ele a percebia como música ou como formas a serem desenhadas. Senti a presença dele atrás de mim e instintivamente virei meu rosto em sua direção. Ele estava bem perto, quase me tocando. Abaixou o rosto, quase tocou o meu, e sua boca permaneceu a poucos centímetros da minha. Ele mal respirava.

- Está praticando - eu falei.

- Isso. Isso mesmo. Como estou me saindo?

- Acho que está pronto para os campeonatos - retruquei, dando uns passos para o lado. - E eu estou pronta para voltar para casa.

Ele me olhou surpreso.

- Você quer ir embora?

-Ahã.

Edward me olhou intrigado com as mãos pendendo ao lado do corpo. Então, ele colocou-as no bolso e disse:

- Tudo bem.

Retomamos pelo mesmo caminho e percebi que a cidade não estava piscando tanto quanto eu havia pensado. Uma terrível teoria começou a se formar em minha cabeça. Edward não era, de fato, um cara legal. Ele não queria apenas a minha ajuda para conquistar Jessica; ele estava fazendo um jogo duplo, um com ela, outro comigo, e aproveitando cada minuto disso. Talvez ele soubesse que eu estava sendo fisgada. Talvez estivesse se esforçando ao máximo para me conquistar, um tipo de vingança por todo aquele tempo em que eu mal olhava para ele. Doía muito pensar nisso.

"Bem, cresça", eu falava para mim mesma. "Também dói muito para Rosalie saber que o pai do filho dela não é um cara legal."

O caminho de volta foi longo. A uns dois quarteirões de casa, atravessamos uma estreita avenida cercada de árvores que escureciam o caminho.

Edward desacelerou o carro, quase parando.

- Eu ainda não havia encontrado as ruas escuras - ele falou.

- Bem, depois que você me deixar em casa, pode vir aqui dar umas voltinhas - disse, ríspida.

Ele me deu uma espiada de canto de olho e aumentou a velocidade. Finalmente, chegamos. Saí do carro primeiro, mas ele me alcançou no caminho até a porta.

Durante os dois últimos anos eu vinha reclamando do modo como meus pais deixam as luzes da entrada de casa acesas, sempre que eu tenho um encontro. Toda vez que um cara me dá um beijo de despedida, eu fico esperando um diretor gritar "corta". Mas hoje à noite eu estava agradecida por toda aquela luz.

- Imagino que seus pais querem ter certeza de que você chegará com segurança até a porta - observou Edward, olhando as lâmpadas dos postes.

- É. E assim é mais fácil para o meu pai ficar me espiando de dentro da casa escura sem ser visto.

Era mentira, mas me deu uma injeção de coragem para terminar o que eu havia começado.

- Boa noite - eu disse alegremente e fiquei nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo no rosto - bem longe da boca - na verdade, quase no seu ouvido. Então as luzes se apagaram.

Todas elas: as luzes da varanda, dos postes, a luz do portão. Congelei, pega de surpresa, parada muito perto dele no meio da escuridão. Ele me abraçou e me puxou contra o seu corpo. Edward estava prestes a me beijar. E eu não conseguia pensar em nenhum comentário inteligente para fazê-lo parar. Para falar a verdade, eu nem queria pensar em comentários inteligentes.

Lentamente, ele inclinou a cabeça, mas sua boca não tocou a minha. Percebi que ele havia mudado de idéia. Então senti seus lábios sobre o meu pescoço. Em minha garganta, pude sentir um beijo longo e quente, suave como uma noite de verão.

- A gente se vê, Bella - ele disse e me deixou sozinha ali, diante da porta, tremendo.

**N/A: **Esse Edward me mata assim! hehehehehehehe Próximo capítulo saindo em minutos!


	16. Quinze

**N/A: **Viu, eu não disse que saíriam em poucos minutos? XD Bem, por hoje é só. Mas, se tudo der certo amanhã eu posto os 3 capítulos finais! Beijos!

**Quinze**

Parecia ter sido um terremoto, mas eu acho que foram apenas os meus joelhos que balançaram. Pelo menos, a casa continuava de pé e as folhas da nossa antiga macieira mal haviam se mexido.

Minhas mãos trêmulas não conseguiam girar a chave de casa. Então, descobri que a porta da frente estava destrancada. Virei a cabeça e vi Edward parado no carro, se assegurando de que eu entraria. Bem, agora ele tinha muitas coisas para contar à Jessica. Ela correria

para os seus braços exatamente como ele havia planejado. Exatamente como _nós _havíamos planejado.

Abri e empurrei a porta.

- Espero ter desligado as luzes na hora certa - disse Rosalie.

Ela estava sentada no topo da escada, já de camisola.

Acendi a luz do _hall _de entrada.

-Perfeito - falei com uma voz monocórdica. Eu havia passado do terremoto para a completa paralisia. Subi os degraus lentamente.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Rosalie.

- Claro.

Fui direto para o banheiro antes que ela começasse a fazer muitas perguntas. Lavei o rosto com a porta do armário da pia aberta, de modo que não precisasse ver no espelho a maquiagem perfeita voltar a ser um rosto comum. Tudo o que eu queria era subir na minha cama, puxar os lençóis sobre a cabeça e dormir. Mas, quando entrei no quarto, vi uma forma de _brownies _e um copo de água esperando por mim sobre a mesa entre as nossas camas.

-Não posso mais descer as escadas hoje, por isso, se você quiser leite, vai ter de ir até a cozinha pegar - falou Rosalie, de sua cordilheira de travesseiros.

Eu realmente não estava com fome, mas ela havia se esforçado para fazer aqueles _brownies _para mim. E só havia um quadrado faltando na forma, o que significava que ela os havia defendido até mesmo de papai.

- Parecem estar deliciosos - falei, tentando mostrar algum entusiasmo enquanto eu os cortava.

- Bella, sinto muito que as coisas não tenham saído como você esperava.

- Eu sabia que acabaria dessa maneira - sacudi os ombros. – Eu sabia onde estava me metendo, mas eu devia uma a ele. Bem... também não era só isso - falei em voz baixa, enquanto cutucava alguns pedaços com a sei que vai parecer maluquice, mas eu quero mesmo que Edward seja que ser feliz signifique ficar com a Jessica. Então, resolvi ajudá-lo. Doido, não é?

- A insanidade corre na família- disse Rosalie, jogando uma perna sobre um lado da cama. - Mas escute, um dia você ainda vai ter uma surpresa. Eu gostaria que Edward a tivesse surpreendido... mas se não foi ele, vai surgir outro cara. É verdade - ela falou, balançando os pés. - Bella, se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi nas últimas semanas, é que as pessoas sempre nos surpreendem. Elas sempre descobrem pequenas maneiras de estarem lá para você, de te fazer sorrir mesmo depois que você já havia decidido que não iria sorrir de novo. E isso te toca - ela disse, fitando a prateleira onde estavam os ursinhos de Emmett e os cartões das crianças.

Eu mastigava pensativa.

- Vão aparecer outros - ela repetiu. - Confie em mim.

Eu não iria me comprometer.

- Você não quer nem um _brownie?_

- Já comi. Papai e eu dividimos um pedaço.

- É, mas você está comendo por dois, Joe. E também deveria pensar mais seriamente se quer que o _Camarada _seja um chocólatra. Não sei quanto a você, mas eu já estou contando com isso. Já fiz até planos: toda Páscoa, eu vou fazer com que papai e mamãe comprem uns coelhos de chocolate enormes, que o _Camarada _irá dividir alegremente com a tia Bella. E, quando o _Camarada _já estiver andando, irá sair fantasiado no dia das bruxas pedindo doces. Cada mão segurando uma sacola, uma para ele, outra pra tia Bella. Depois, no Natal... bem, digamos apenas que eu tenho grandes planos pra esse garoto.

Rosalie soltou uma gargalhada e cortou um pedaço de _brownie _para cada uma. Comemos em silêncio, mas num silêncio confortável.E ela ainda estava sorrindo um pouco. Logo depois, apagamos as luzes.

Mas a dor não havia sumido. Quando fechei os olhos, imaginei Jessica deitada ao lado da piscina falando com Edward pelo telefone, enquanto ele corria pelo quarto, colocando a sunga e a toalha na mochila. Seja lá como for, a dor estava ainda mais profunda.

Mas as pequenas surpresas também estavam lá. Os _brownies._ Rosalie sorrindo.

No dia seguinte, eu iria encontrar maneiras de me manter ocupada. Talvez pintasse a antiga escrivaninha que seria do _Camarada._ E aí chegaria a segunda-feira, com um ônibus repleto de crianças agitadas cheias de surpresas. Isso me faria bem.

- É difícil entender por que a tia Madeleine resolveu pintar uma escrivaninha de roxo metálico - disse, dando uma olhada nos meus braços. A tinta lixada tinha se misturado com suor e minha pele estava ficando violeta brilhante. - Ela não foi pro convento uma vez?

- Deve ser esse o motivo do roxo metálico - retrucou Rosalie. Ela se reclinou em uma espreguiçadeira a uns três metros de onde eu estava trabalhando no quintal. Sobre o seu colo estava um dos livros de antropologia que eu enfiara em sua pilha de revistas. Ela apenas o folheava, dando uma espiada nas figuras,mas já era um começo.

Pode parecer estranho, mas eu estava feliz de ter a companhia de Rosalie enquanto raspava a tinta da escrivaninha. O sol do domingo à tarde queimava em um círculo amarelo ao redor de nossa árvore. Recuei um pouco, enxugando o suor da minha testa, para admirar a superfície ultralisa da escrivaninha.

- Oi, Jessica - disse Rosalie.

Eu me virei. Definitivamente, aquele não era o tipo de surpresa que eu estava desejando.

Ela estava linda. Como é possível alguém estar sempre linda? Por que eu nunca consegui flagrar a Jessica suada, usando uma camiseta velha e furada, uma trança desgrenhada, com sardas e pó roxo por todo o corpo?

- Jessica, e aí? - perguntei, pensando se ela havia notado a falsa alegria da minha voz. - Quanto tempo!

- Faz tempo que você não me liga- replicou. Notei uma mágoa em sua voz. Se era verdadeira ou não, eu não sabia.

- Pegue uma cadeira da varanda – disse a ela.

Enquanto ela se afastava, Rosalie me perguntou baixinho:

- Quer que eu saia?

- Não - a resposta saiu num tom furioso. Na verdade, eu estava apavorada. Queria que o sarcasmo da minha irmã mais velha ficasse por perto servindo como uma espécie de escudo.

- Pra que a escrivaninha? - perguntou Jessica, colocando sua cadeira entre eu e Rosalie.

- Pro bebê. Vou pintar de amarelo e fazer uns desenhos, depois que descobrirmos se o _Camarada _é menino ou menina.

- Como você tem se sentido, Rosalie? - perguntou Jessica. – Melhor?

- Radiante com a condição feminina - respondeu Rosalie.

Jessica concordou seriamente com a cabeça e eu, tentando engolir uma gargalhada, coloquei a mão sobre a boca, deixando meu rosto cheio de poeira de tinta.

- Imagino que tenha andado ocupada ultimamente – falou Jessica delicadamente -, com o bebê chegando e tudo mais.

Comecei a me sentir culpada. Devia ter me esforçado mais para ligar para ela.

- Com certeza, me deixa ocupadíssima – replicou Rosalie. - Eu preciso ficar o dia inteiro sentada.

- A gente costumava se falar todos os dias pelo telefone, Bella - continuou Jessica - e se via todos os fins de semana.

- É - balancei a cabeça -, eu acho que as coisas têm sido um pouco diferentes ultimamente - comecei a lixar uma das gavetas.

- Eu acho que você tem saído muito - disse Jessica.

Levantei os olhos para ela.

- Um pouco.

- Quando Edward e eu decidimos sair com outras pessoas, apesar de continuarmos saindo juntos - ela acrescentou rapidamente -, ele me contou que te chamaria pra sair.

Continuei lixando.

- Eu fiquei... bem... surpresa.

- Por quê? - perguntou Rosalie. - Pra mim, isso faz muito sentido.

Jessica olhou Rosalie de relance e puxou sua cadeira para perto de mim.

- Antigamente, a gente mal conseguia esperar pra contar sobre os nossos encontros. Como foi ontem? Você se divertiu?

- Ahã. Eu me diverti, sim. E você? Foi divertido com o Dan?

- Foi bom. Ele tem uma namorada, você sabe. Eles namoram há muito tempo.

- Há pelo menos três anos, eu me lembro - eu disse, concentrada em uma das quinas da gaveta.

- Dan é muito legal - continuou Jessica. - Nós combinamos perfeitamente... quando dançamos. Mas é só isso, eu acho.

- Ahã - por um momento desejei ter o monte Everest inteiro para lixar, assim eu poderia gastar toda a minha energia.

Jessica balançou os ombros e sorriu.

- Mas acho que foi bom. Talvez já seja hora de eu parar de me apaixonar por caras que pertencem a outras garotas.

Rosalie virou os olhos para o alto.

- Engraçado, não é? - continuou Jessica. - Vários caras interessantes aparecem na minha vida, completamente solteiros, e eu tenho que me apaixonar justamente por ele.

- Não é só com você que isso acontece - falei.

- O que você quer dizer? - Uma linha de tensão franziu-lhe a testa.

- Bem... bem, você viu aquelas garotas na festa do Steve respondi rapidamente. - Todas estavam malucas por ele.

- Então, eu acho que tenho bastante sorte - ela disse.- O Edward é meu. Ele é meu, Bella.

Fiquei em silêncio. Uma bola, que talvez fosse um tumor de pó de tinta, se formou em minha garganta.

- Você contou isso pro Edward? - perguntou Rosalie em voz alta. Muito alta, eu pensei.

- Contar o que pro Edward? - ele repetiu.

Aparentemente, minha irmã o havia visto contornando a lateral da casa. Ele atravessou o gramado a passos largos. Fiquei atordoada. Por que ele tinha vindo? Por que não me avisou que faria uma visita? E eu estava com uma aparência horrível, especialmente ao lado de Jessica.

- Bem, acho que você ainda não está totalmente pronta, Bella - ele falou.

"Pronta?", pensei.

- Não, depois disso a gente tem de pintar o berço do _Camarada._

Ele riu:

- Quero dizer,pronta para mim - ele me fitou seriamente.

- Você esqueceu?

Eu me virei para Rosalie, que estava gargalhando atrás do seu livro. Grande ajuda.

- Você esqueceu do nosso encontro?

Dei uma rápida olhada para ele, então abaixei a cabeça e vi os meus braços. Eu parecia ter escapado de um aquário de peixes tropicais.

- Nós íamos ao zoológico - disse Edward.

O zoológico!

Jessica olhava de lá pra cá entre a gente, sua boca permanecia em uma linha reta. Se ela começasse a tremer, como sempre acontecia antes de começar a chorar, eu não suportaria. Mas, então, Edward também não suportaria, e se voltaria carinhosamente para ela e a levaria dali, terminando com esse mísero impasse. Ele estava jogando com a sorte, me arriscando muito. Se continuasse jogando dessa maneira, Edward terminaria com duas garotas histéricas nas mãos.

Eu olhei diretamente nos olhos dele, usando toda a minha coragem.

- Você cometeu um engano - disse firmemente. – Um _grande _engano.

Ele piscou. A expressão em seu rosto permanecia impassível, mas eu diria que por um momento ele não estava mais tão confiante. Edward franziu a testa. Eu franzi a minha de volta. Jessica, é lógico, estava ocupada fazendo um beicinho de choro.

- Eu acho que é isso que acontece quando você joga - falei. - Você não consegue se lembrar com quem marcou um encontro, nem quando. A essa hora, o Dan provavelmente está na casa dele se perguntando por que a Jessica ainda não apareceu. Enquanto isso, Edward, você está na casa errada.

Ninguém, incluindo eu, conseguia acreditar que estivesse realmente falando aquilo. A verdade é que eu não tinha a menor idéia do que Edward estava fazendo ali na nossa frente. Ao menos que a senhora Larsson tenha contado a ele que Jessica estava aqui em casa e ele quisesse marcar mais alguns pontos. Eu realmente não suportava mais aquele joguinho.

Jessica continuava a ensaiar um início de choro.

"Ah, engole isso!" Era o que eu queria dizer a ela. Você ganhou.

- Querem _brownies?_- perguntou Rosalie.

- Quero - disse Edward.

Assisti a ele comer três pedaços.

Jessica pegou algumas casquinhas da fôrma, lambendo delicadamente os dedos, depois falou num tom casual:

- Foi um grande jogo o que vocês assistiram.

Olhei espantada para ela. Jessica nunca havia demonstrado qualquer interesse por beisebol.

- Dois dos melhores Mikees da Liga Nacional- ela continuou.

"Americana" - eu a corrigi silenciosamente.

- Que duelo de lançamentos!

"Duelo?" Ela deve ter lido aquela frase no caderno de esportes.

- E aquele lançamento final do Randy Johnson? - ela continuou. - Foi realmente incrível.

Quase soltei uma gargalhada. Mais um pouco e ela estaria dando um tapa nas nossas costas, dizendo: "E os Orioles!".

Jessica continuou fazendo uma série de observações sobre a partida de beisebol que parecia ter saído da boca de algum comentarista esportivo. Era óbvio que ela só estava falando aquilo tudo para que eu e Edward contássemos sobre o nosso encontro da noite passada. Por isso, ignorei os seus comentários esportivos e continuei lixando a segunda gaveta. Edward tentou mudar de assunto. Ele provavelmente gostaria de contar para ela as partes românticas do nosso encontro, quando eu não estivesse por perto, exagerando um pouco. Ou talvez ele estivesse muito ocupado enchendo a boca com _brownies._

Quando eu já estava exausta daquilo tudo, disse:

- Bem, pessoal, vocês estão perdendo uma ótima tarde.

- Também acho - murmurou Edward, olhando bastante aborrecido para mim. - Então, Jessica, quer ir no seu carro ou no meu?

- Se a gente está indo pro Zoológico, eu tenho de passar antes em casa pra trocar os sapatos - ela replicou.

- Tudo bem. Eu te sigo.

E eles saíram, mas antes Edward se virou para mim e lançou um olhar que me atravessou como um raio.

Permaneci olhando para ele o mais firme que pude.

- Eu estava errada sobre você - falei calmamente. – Você sabe exatamente o que está fazendo.

Ele abriu a boca como se fosse falar alguma coisa, então, pegou mais _brownie _e saiu.


	17. Dezesseis

**N/A: **Começando os posts do dia, ou seria da noite? xD

**Dezesseis**

Não foi difícil evitar Edward na segunda-feira de manhã porque ele já estava me evitando. E, por sorte, era o nosso dia de monitorar o almoço das crianças. Fiquei pensando se Edward teria contado alguma coisa para Alice ou se, instintivamente, ela havia resolvido ficar circulando entre nós dois. Pensei que estivéssemos disfarçando bem a tensão, até que Eugene perguntou:

- Você e o Edward brigaram?

O garoto fez a pergunta da maneira que sempre falava – berrando - e Edward acabou ouvindo. Ele chegou perto rapidamente.

- A Bella é minha amiga - ele disse. – Só que agora estamos trabalhando. Mas, quando não estamos ocupados, a gente conversa e se diverte muito. Agente tem um monte de coisas em comum.

"Como, por exemplo, a Jessica", pensei.

- Nós fomos ver o jogo dos Orioles neste fim de semana - Edward contou a ele, colocando a mão nas minhas costas.

- É, foi divertido - falei.

Permanecemos lado a lado, sorrindo para Eugene, como se estivéssemos posando para uma foto de formatura. Então a Jessica apareceu e seguiu diretamente na nossa direção.

- Quem é essa patricinha? - perguntou Eugene, sabendo que eu teria alguma reação a sua pergunta.

- É a minha amiga Jessica - respondi. - E eu não quero que você a chame desse jeito - acrescentei, ainda que, bem no fundo, eu pensasse "isso mesmo, garoto!".

Pelo jeito que Jessica estava vestida, imaginei que estivesse a caminho de sua aula de dança. Mas algo me chamou a atenção: ela usava um _collant_ que eu não conhecia. E sempre íamos juntas ao _shopping _e eu a via experimentar tudo o que comprava. Isso pode parecer um detalhe pequeno, sem importância, mas mostrava como as coisas entre nós duas haviam mudado.

- Oi, Bella. Oi, Edward - sua voz se derreteu quando pronunciou o nome dele. Eugene deu uma espiada nela, então olhou para mim.

Ela se grudou a Edward, e nós ficamos ali parados por um momento, como os três mosqueteiros. Edward tirou lentamente a mão das minhas costas.

- Acabei de encontrar o Emmett - ela falou ao Edward. - Ele vai aproveitar o feriado de amanhã para fazer uma reunião na casa dele. Disse que convidou uns amigos e o pessoal do acampamento.

"Pessoal do acampamento... esses eram os meus amigos, não os seus", pensei. "Não fale de Emmett e dos outros monitores como se fosse íntima deles!"

- Eu disse a ele que a gente ainda não tinha nada planejado - ela continuou. - Falei que nós dois iríamos.

Nós. Nós dois. Dei as costas para o casal feliz.

April, a menina das fivelinhas, acenou com sua mão melecada de pasta de amendoim:

- Sabe aonde eu vou no dia da Independência?

- Aonde? - perguntei.

- Na parada que vai acontecer aqui perto. Minha tia vai me trazer de ônibus.

- Mesmo? As tias são o máximo, não são? - eu disse, e decidi que Rosalie e eu iríamos a todas as liquidações da cidade e voltaríamos para casa carregadas de coisas para o _Camarada._

Ao final do almoço, quando Emmett me convidou para a reunião em sua casa, eu já estava com uma desculpa pronta. Ele pareceu terrivelmente desapontado.

- Acho que é melhor não convidar a Rosalie, então – disse ele. – Ela provavelmente não vai querer ir sem você.

- Bem, nunca se sabe. - "Sair seria bom para Rosalie", eu pensei, "e Emmett tomaria conta dela." - Por que você não liga pra ela e pergunta?

- Você não pode perguntar para mim? - ele retrucou.- Diga a ela que é uma república de estudantes, mas que estou sozinho neste verão. E tem um banheiro no primeiro andar, que vai estar bem limpo, e têm também várias cadeiras para sentar, e eu posso arranjar qualquer coisa que ela queira comer.

- Eu falo.

E falei naquela tarde, enquanto ela preparava um molho de macarrão e eu lavava alguns legumes.

- Que horas as pessoas vão chegar lá? - perguntou Rosalie.

Fiquei surpresa por ela não ter rejeitado o convite imediatamente.

- Às seis horas. Emmett disse que, do quintal dele, a gente consegue ver os fogos de artifício que soltam lá da prefeitura.

Ela mexeu o molho mais algumas vezes e, depois, espiou o reflexo do seu rosto no alumínio da torradeira.

- O que você vai vestir? - perguntou.

- Eu não vou.

- O quê? Por que eu vou se você não vai?

- Para se divertir - eu disse.

- Mas eu não conheço ninguém.

- Você vai encontrar o Emmett e o Edward -lembrei. – E a Jessica.

- Ah- ela disse com uma voz maliciosa. – É por isso que você resolveu ficar em casa. Vai curtir uma fossa.

- Não vou curtir fossa nenhuma.

- E eu não vou se você não for.

Depois disso, liguei pro Emmett. Disse-lhe que eu havia desistido da "outra festa" e perguntei o que eu e Rosalie poderíamos levar para a reunião.

- Uma sobremesa - respondeu ele. - _Brownies. _Ou qualquer outra coisa com chocolate. Eu tenho tido desejo de comer chocolate ultimamente.

"Isso está virando uma epidemia", pensei.

No dia seguinte, eu e Rosalie aparecemos lá e encontramos um batalhão de pessoas. Eu devia ter imaginado que Emmett tinha muitos amigos da faculdade. A casa antiga de madeira, de paredes descascadas, não ficava muito distante do campus. E tinha um quintal grande, com plantas que pareciam ter sido podadas naquele dia, e onde várias cadeiras de alumínio estavam espalhadas para quem quisesse se sentar. E, num dos cantos, havia uma poltrona que Emmett separara especialmente para Rosalie. Quando ele nos avistou entrando no quintal, seu rosto inteiro brilhou.

Fomos as primeiras pessoas do acampamento a chegar, e ele nos apresentou aos seus amigos. Estava feliz de poder me integrar um pouco, antes que Edward e Jessica chegassem. Emmett apresentou um estudante de antropologia para Rosalie e, para mim, arranjou duas meninas que competiam pelo time de basquete de Kirbysmith.

Ele estava sendo o bom e velho Emmett, andando entre as pessoas, rindo e balançando os braços. Exatamente como no acampamento: sempre atento, tentando deixar todos o mais à vontade possível.

Alice chegou um pouco mais tarde, abraçada com um cara lindo. Depois Eric apareceu sozinho. Bree chegou com duas amigas risonhas. Eu já estava ficando feliz, achando que Edward e Jessica tinham arranjado algo melhor para fazer, quando eles chegaram, logo depois que a primeira leva de hambúrgueres saiu da grelha.

Alice os avistou primeiro e comentou com o namorado, Jasper. Todos nós os olhamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem, é praticamente impossível que Edward fuja daqui - comentou Rosalie. - Pelo menos não do jeito que a Jessica está agarrando ele.

- Talvez seja ele que esteja agarrando ela.

- Eu duvido - disse Alice, levantando o braço cheio de pulseiras e acenando para Edward.

Os dois se juntaram ao grupo e, durante os primeiros vinte minutos, Edward conversou e brincou com todos, exceto comigo. Jessica permanecia ao seu lado, atraindo os olhares de diversos amigos de Emmett. "Deve ser o máximo pra ele", eu pensei, "vir numa festa com uma garota que é desejada por todos os outros caras."Então percebi Edward espiando o meu cabelo, que eu havia penteado para baixo naquele dia. A noite estava úmida e imaginei que, provavelmente, ele deveria estar arrepiado, com aquele visual "elétrico".

Jessica passou a explicar movimentos de balé para Alice, dando uma pequena demonstração. Então Edward chegou mais perto de Rosalie e de mim.

- Quando seu cabelo fica... fica assim... ele não foi passado a ferro, foi? - perguntou Edward.

- Claro que não - retruquei. - Eu apenas me penteei com um ancinho de jardim!

Um canto de sua boca se levantou, num meio sorriso.

- Como foi o zoológico? - perguntei.

- Legal. Divertido. Pena você não ter ido.

- Sabe, Edward, às vezes você tem de parar de jogar.

- Jogar o quê?

- Ah, dá um tempo! - falei irritada.

Edward saiu de perto e, depois disso, procuramos manter distância um do outro. Não olhei mais para ele até a hora dos fogos de artifício.

As pessoas tinham esticado lençóis e cobertores velhos sobre o gramado, mas eu já havia encontrado um lugar nos degraus da escada da varanda. Rosalie deixou os outros para se sentar perto de mim.

- E aí, tá se divertindo? - perguntei. Mas pude ver a resposta para minha pergunta no seu rosto corado. Por algumas horas, pelo menos, ela tinha voltado a ser uma aluna de faculdade com 19 anos.

- Tô, bastante. E você?

- Podia ter sido pior - disse, dando de ombros. - Ah, olhe!

Ela virou os olhos pro céu e começamos a soltar "ohhhs" e "ahhs" para cada uma das explosões de cores dos fogos.

- Eu gosto dos verdes.

- Os roxos.

- O azul e o rosa juntos.

- Ah, a gota! O seu favorito, Bella, em formato de gota!

Mas, nesse momento, eu tinha começado a assistir a outros fogos de artifício.

Jessica e Edward estavam sentados juntos sobre um cobertor. Ela colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros dele e, com a outra mão, virou o seu rosto para o dela. Ele inclinou a cabeça e ficaram se olhando. E permaneceu assim, por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade. "Ele vai beijar ela", pensei, "ele vai beijar ela no pescoço da mesma maneira que me beijou." E isso tinha sido um conselho meu, é claro.

Mas ele foi na direção da boca. Pude sentir a minha própria boca amolecendo. Eles se beijaram e se beijaram. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para o ponto em que os lábios deles se encontravam. Aquela pequena e estranha dor estava ficando mais intensa. De repente, tive a sensação de que não conseguia mais respirar.

- Mantenha os olhos no céu - disse Rosalie.

- Não consigo.

- Não dê tanta importância pra isso, Bella. Você viu que foi ela que começou.

- E ele está acabando - falei. - Queria estar em casa.

- Logo, quando os fogos terminarem.

Então Rosalie fez algo engraçado: como estava sentada no degrau abaixo do meu, ela esticou a mão e tocou a minha canela. Na nossa família, nunca tivemos o hábito de nos tocarmos. E Rosalie e eu não nos abraçávamos ou dávamos as mãos desde que éramos crianças. Acho que foi por isso que ela não sabia exatamente o que fazer e resolveu segurar minha canela. Meus olhos começavam a se encher de lágrimas, mas eu quase soltei uma gargalhada.

- Pronto - ela disse -, acho que agora terminou.

"Sim, agora terminou mesmo", pensei. Logo que reacenderam as luzes da casa, nós duas encontramos Emmett, agradecemos pela festa e fomos embora.


	18. Dezessete

**N/A: **Penúltimo capítulo na área. Vou fazer o máximo para postar o último hoje, caso contrário, só amanhã.

**Dezessete**

- Já é hora de acordar? - perguntei algumas horas depois, tateando no escuro e procurando meu relógio. - Está chovendo?

- São quatro horas ainda. Volte a dormir - Rosalie falou antes de sair do quarto.

Virei para o outro lado. Mais cinco horas antes que eu precisasse me transformar numa campista feliz. Mais cinco horas antes que eu tivesse que grudar um sorriso no rosto e dizer ao Edward como eu estava feliz pelas coisas estarem dando certo com a Jessica.

Virei de novo e notei uma luz acesa. Rosalie sempre ia ao banheiro no meio da noite no escuro total. Mas havia uma luz acesa agora. E continuou acesa. Por muito tempo.

Pulei da cama.

- Rosalie?

Bati na porta do banheiro e, como ouvi resposta, entrei. Ela estava em pé, enrolada numa toalha, tremendo e olhando para sua camisola na pia. A torneira pingava, pingava, pingava sobre a mancha de sangue.

- Está tudo bem, Rosalie - eu disse. - Está tudo bem. Vou pedir ajuda.

A grande janela da sala de espera do hospital dava para o leste. Eu havia assistido ao sol nascer, depois fiquei observando os carros entrarem no estacionamento do hospital; apenas alguns no início, seguidos de uma fila ininterrupta depois das sete horas. Um cheiro de café subiu da lanchonete do primeiro andar, me deixando enjoada. Mesmo assim, às oito horas, desci com meus pais para tentar comer alguma coisa. Sentamos em silêncio, diante da comida.

- Rosalie vai ficar bem - minha mãe falou. - Ela é forte. Aprendeu a ser forte com você.

Deixamos a comida de lado e voltamos para o andar onde estávamos. Foi a primeira vez que vi meus pais de mãos dadas.

Às oito e meia meu pai ligou para o Emmett e disse que eu não iria trabalhar. Eu não conseguiria falar com ele. Parecia que minha voz estava presa no estômago.

Mais tarde, uma enfermeira apareceu e chamou meus pais. Fiquei olhando mais um pouco através da janela. Comecei a pensar em Royce. Imaginei ele dizendo bom dia para a esposa, sorrindo para ela, e saindo tranqüilamente para dar aulas num curso de verão. Ele não tinha a menor idéia do que Rosalie estava passando. O sol estava bem alto agora.

Meu pai retomou e me tocou no braço.

- Bella - disse gentilmente -, Rosalie quer ver você.

Eu não me lembro quem foi que me disse, se é que realmente me disseram alguma coisa, mas eu sabia, antes de entrar no quarto, que Rosalie havia abortado. Sabia que o _Camarada _havia partido.

- Rosalie?

Ela estava apoiada nos travesseiros com os lençóis puxados até o peito. Seu rosto se virou para a janela. Eu não sabia se andava para o outro lado da cama ou se ficava onde estava, permitindo que ela continuasse sem me ver.

Era muito tarde para dizer que eu pretendia ensinar beisebol ao _Camarad_a_. _Era muito tarde para dizer que eu seria uma super tia, e que ela não criaria o seu filho sozinha.

- Sinto muito.

Ela não respondeu.

- Sinto muito pelo _Camarada... _E eu te amo, Rosalie, se é que isso ajuda em algo.

Por um momento, ela não se mexeu. Então, pude vê-la fechar os olhos, espremendo-os com força. Ela se virou para mim.

- Engraçado... ajuda em tudo.

Coloquei os meus braços ao redor dela e a segurei. Ou talvez ela tenha me segurado. De qualquer modo, arranjamos força para ficarmos sentadas na cama.

- Sabe - eu disse, alguns minutos depois, me esforçando para falar claramente em meio às lágrimas -, a gente tá ficando muito certinha. Acho melhor uma das duas começar a ter um ataque de nervos.

Ela abriu a boca como se fosse rir, então soluçou contra o meu ombro.

Ao meio-dia, o médico lhe deu alta.

Foi estranho voltar para o nosso quarto. Estranho porque agora só havia nós duas. O _Camarada _já tinha se tornado uma presença até mesmo para mim. Mal podia imaginar como era isso para Rosalie, tendo carregado o bebê por tanto tempo.

Assim que ela pegou no sono, fui na ponta dos pés até a prateleira e retirei os ursinhos de Emmett. Deixei os cartões das crianças, assim Rosalie não iria notar exatamente o que eu havia feito. Ela dormiu durante toda a tarde, enquanto eu e meus pais nos revezamos para tomar conta dela.

Emmett telefonou depois que as crianças deixaram o acampamento. Contei-lhe as novidades. Ele disse que o grupo da terceira série havia feito algo pra Rosalie e perguntou se ele deveria trazer hoje ou esperar até o dia seguinte. Ainda teriam mais dois dias de acampamento, e eu pretendia trabalhar na manhã seguinte, mas disse para ele vir se quisesse. Não sabia se Rosalie gostaria de vê-lo. Eu com certeza queria. Mesmo que não falasse nada com ele sobre ter perdido o _Camarada, _o seu rosto amigo e a sua firmeza seriam reconfortantes.

Ele chegou por volta das cinco e meia com um tubo de papel que, desenrolado, virava um grande retângulo de dois metros e meio de comprimento pintado com tinta grossa. As crianças tinham criado um auto-retrato. Cada uma pintou a sua própria figura numa multidão sob a tenda de um circo. Alguns desenharam uns balões saindo de suas bocas e escreveram mensagens para mim e para Rosalie. Meu pai reconheceu Eugene imediatamente. Minha mãe leu os balões e percebeu logo quem era Janet. Eu amei o desenho de April, que não perdeu tempo desenhando todas aquelas presilhas de cabelo, mas simplesmente besuntou o seu cabelo de purpurina.

- Edward os ajudou - disse Emmett. - Aqui está o rascunho que ele fez.

Abri um pedaço de papel dobrado no qual Edward havia feito um esquema mostrando os lugares de cada criança no desenho. Junto do rascunho, ele tinha grampeado uma pequena tira de papel com um recado: "Existe algo que eu possa fazer? Ligue".

Eu gostaria muito de ligar para ele. Gostaria muito que ele me confortasse. Queria ter Edward como amigo, se era só assim que podia ser, mas não agora, ainda não. Prometi a mim mesma: só depois que eu superasse tudo o que eu sentia por ele. Afinal, como poderíamos nos tornar amigos que assistem a jogos de beisebol juntos, se eu não conseguia parar de olhar para os seus lábios e imaginar como seria dar um beijo nele?

Respirei profundamente. Emmett colocou uma mão em meu ombro. Meus pais continuavam admirando o desenho.

- Vou subir e perguntar a Rosalie se ela quer receber visitas - falei a ele. - Mas não fique chateado, Emmett. Talvez ela não queira.

- Tudo bem, eu venho outra hora - ele falou, pegando as chaves do carro.

- Espere a Bella perguntar. Às vezes, a Rosalie surpreende - minha mãe falou, pegando-o pelo braço.

Ela nos surpreendeu dessa vez. Subi as escadas com Emmett e o acompanhei até a segunda porta à direita, então, fui com meus pais para a cozinha. Jantamos uma mistura das sobras que havia na geladeira. De vez em quando, os olhos da minha mãe se enchiam de lágrimas e ela dava umas piscadinhas. Pude ver meu pai segurando a mão dela por baixo da mesa.

Emmett ficou por uma hora e meia. Eu tentava imaginar sobre o que tanto eles conversavam. De qualquer modo, se estavam tanto tempo juntos era porque Emmett devia estar fazendo bem a ela.

Depois que Emmett saiu, mamãe e eu colocamos o jantar em uma bandeja para Rosalie. Os olhos de mamãe estavam ficando cor-de-rosa novamente, e eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Vá sozinha - ela disse docemente -, leve a bandeja para Rosalie. Se eu conseguir chorar bastante lavando a louça, vou me sentir bem melhor.

Segurei minhas próprias lágrimas e levantei a bandeja. Já estava no meio da escada quando a campainha tocou. Meu pai foi atender.

- Olá, Jessica - ele disse.

Tudo o que eu mais precisava: o consolo da Jessica. Mas ela estava sendo legal, eu disse a mim mesma com firmeza. Ela se importava comigo!

- Jessica e Jacob - meu pai falou. - É Jacob, não é?

Já estava no meio da escada quando me virei.

- Edward - ele disse e olhou para mim.

- Oi, Jessica. Oi, Edward. - Eu mal conseguia abrir a boca.

- Deixe que eu levo isso, Bella - meu pai se ofereceu. - Fique com seus amigos.

Depois que papai pegou a bandeja, eu me juntei a eles no primeiro andar. Permanecemos em silêncio no _hall. _Estávamos nos sentindo tão confortáveis com aquela situação quanto três estranhos num funeral. A última coisa que eu queria era ficar perto deles.

Jessica estava segurando um buquê de flores e apoiava a outra mão na cintura de Edward.

- Trouxemos umas flores pra Rosalie - ela disse. - Eu não sabia qual a flor preferida dela. Então, o Edward me perguntou qual era a sua flor predileta. Espero que ela goste.

- Margaridas - falei, evitando olhar para Edward. - São lindas. Rosalie vai adorar. Obrigada.

- Emmett me contou o que aconteceu- disse Edward.- Eu sinto muito.

- Obrigada.

- Como ela está?- perguntou ele.

Aproximei meu rosto das flores - como se margaridas tivessem cheiro.

- Fisicamente, está bem. Mas vai precisar de um tempo até as coisas voltarem ao normal.

- Existe alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer? – perguntou Jessica.

"A gente. Nós." Eles realmente eram um casal agora.

- Acho que não, mas foi legal vocês terem vindo trazer as flores - minha voz tremeu.

- Ah, Bella, eu sinto muito - disse Jessica. E me deu um abraço apertado. Foi como nos velhos tempos.

Eu queria que fossem os velhos tempos. Queria que nós duas fôssemos as melhores amigas para sempre. Queria estar de volta aos namorinhos bobos, quando eu conseguia controlar os meus sentimentos. E queria mais do que tudo que Rosalie conseguisse ser como ela era antes de ter sofrido por causa do Royce, e depois por causa de seu bebê.

Jessica me soltou. Edward permaneceu imóvel, observando. O que ele estaria pensando? Eu queria saber. Se ao menos pudesse tocar a sua mão.

Então Jessica apoiou-se nele e o olhou.

- Vamos, Edward. A Bella parece cansada. Eu disse que devíamos ligar antes de vir.

Ela andou em direção à porta.

Edward não a seguiu. Ele me lançou um olhar tão intenso que tive a sensação de que podia ler todos os meus pensamentos.

"Mas ele não pode", eu me lembrei. "E isso é bom."

- Obrigada por ter vindo - eu falei.

Edward abaixou lentamente a cabeça.

Jessica o puxou para perto dela e eles saíram, de mãos dadas.

Permaneci na escada, admirando as margaridas no meu colo. Tentei recordar a letra de uma das canções de ninar que Edward havia cantado no acampamento. Lembrei-me de como ele tinha me segurado perto dele e como, quando eu pensei que já estivesse dormindo, ele segurou minha mão. No fim das contas, eu sabia que alimentar essas pequenas lembranças só me deixaria mais deprimida. Mas eu estava no fundo do poço. E não conseguia abandonar o conforto da lembrança daquela noite em que Edward chegou perto de mim.


	19. Dezoito

**Dezoito**

Edward e eu mal nos falamos na quinta-feira; encontramos maneiras de permanecer ocupados. Agora eu só precisaria atravessar a sexta, que seria o nosso último dia no acampamento. Para celebrar isso, Emmett havia organizado um dia de jogos e competições envolvendo as crianças. Ele tinha comprado sacolas cheias de prêmios especiais.

- Nenhuma criança pode voltar pra casa de mãos vazias - ele nos disse pela manhã. Nós premiamos vários sextos, sétimos e oitavos lugares naquele dia.

Na hora do almoço, as crianças viram os seus próprios desenhos numa exposição de arte organizada por Edward do lado de fora da lanchonete. Os artistas não escondiam o orgulho, especialmente quando outras pessoas da faculdade paravam e admiravam os trabalhos.

Eu estava observando uma das pinturas feitas pelas crianças do Eric, em que se viam pessoas e animais com uma mistura de palavras em inglês e em vietnamita, quando uma outra pessoa parou logo atrás de mim. Não era Edward. Eu sabia que ele estava mantendo distância, ficando do outro lado da exposição.

- Esses são demais, não são? - falei, virando a cabeça.- Jacob! - exclamei.

- Oi, Bella - ele olhou para mim com aqueles suaves olhos pretos.

- Está gostando das nossas obras de arte? - perguntei.

- Elas são bem coloridas - ele replicou, sorrindo.

"Se algum dia ele vencer as Olimpíadas", pensei, "vai se tornar o sonho dos anunciantes."

-Mas algumas das cores não estão certas - ele acrescentou.

- Como aquela árvore azul.

- Eu amo aquela árvore azul.

-Parece que existem várias garotas de cabelo vermelho nesses desenhos- ele continuou.

- Percebeu, é?

- Elas me fazem lembrar de você - ele disse.

- Mesmo? Obrigada.

- Tem um com uma garota de cabelo vermelho vestindo uma camiseta cheia de corações.

Sorri.

- Foi o Miguel, o meu lançador de beisebol, que fez. Você se lembra? Eu te falei sobre ele.

-Escute, Bella, eu tenho uma apresentação de ginástica olímpica amanhã à tarde no ginásio Canton. Começa às duas horas. Vai ser bem legal de assistir.

-Então, espero que você tenha uma platéia bem grande - falei. - Boa sorte. Tenho certeza de que você vai se dar super bem, Jacob.

-Começa às duas, mas talvez você tenha coisas pra fazer - ele continuou. - Mas os meus exercícios mais importantes só vão acontecer depois das três e meia. Então, você pode chegar mais tarde. Eu sei que vai gostar.

- É uma pena, mas tenho umas coisas pra fazer. De qualquer modo, foi muito legal você ter me convidado - falei com toda sinceridade. O ideal de namorada do Jacob era uma fã extremada, mas, mesmo assim, o seu convite inflou o meu ego.

- Eu...eu acho que devia ter te convidado antes - ele disse, olhando para baixo, e foi embora. Mas a desolação não durou muito: já no meio do saguão Jacob havia retomado sua postura de herói.

Depois que o corpo maravilhoso de Jacob havia deixado de bloquear a minha visão, eu percebi que Edward e Alice estavam me observando do outro lado da exposição. Fiquei tensa. Se Edward fizesse alguma gozação sobre o _Ovos Mexidos, _eu perderia a cabeça, pensei. Mas Alice disse alguma coisa a ele e Edward se virou de costas.

Às três horas, as crianças fizeram a última fila para o ônibus, segurando orgulhosamente seus prêmios e desenhos. Foi uma despedida com muitos abraços e olhos vermelhos de choro. Parecia que aquela era a semana das despedidas difíceis.

Quando o ônibus finalmente partiu, eu e os outros monitores ficamos parados acenando para as crianças. Mas depois de percorrer uns seis metros, o ônibus parou de repente e deu marcha a ré. Por um momento, ficamos todos curiosos para saber o que estava acontecendo. E então, a porta se abriu. Miguel saiu e, com o seu desenho na mão, correu até onde eu estava.

- Pra você.

- Pra mim? Quer que eu fique com ele? - perguntei, olhando a menina com a camiseta de corações.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, mantendo os lábios fechados.

- Quando você for um jogador famoso, eu posso levar esse desenho pro estádio e pegar um autógrafo?

Miguel me abraçou, depois correu para o ônibus.

Voltamos em silêncio para o escritório. Era a hora de colocar as coisas no lugar, e eu acho que todos estávamos felizes de ter algo para fazer enquanto pensávamos nas crianças.

Peguei um equipamento que havíamos tomado emprestado e levei para o ginásio. Não demorou muito tempo para guardar as bolas e as redes nos armários. Era tentador ficar ali e fazer algumas cestas, esperando que todos fossem embora e evitar, assim, mais uma seqüência de despedidas. Escolhi uma bola de basquete e fui para a quadra. Na linha de arremesso, quiquei-a algumas vezes e me preparei para arremessar.

- Fora!

Virei a cabeça para encarar Edward.

- Quando eu arremesso, eu não perco.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Joguei. Perdi.

Ele agarrou a bola e passou por mim driblando.

- Preciso guardar a bola agora - falei, estendendo a mão.

- Eu preciso conversar - ele retrucou, quicando a bola perto de mim.

- Então, fique aqui e converse, se você quiser. Eu vou guardar essa bola - roubei a bola dele, mas, na mesma hora, ele agarrou meu braço.

_- Nós _temos que conversar.

- Eu não consigo achar uma boa razão pra isso.

- Bella, você tem andando tão triste. E eu não sei o que fazer pra te ajudar - ele disse. A expressão de seu rosto era mesmo de preocupação, o que quase partiu o meu coração.

- Por favor, não faça nada - disse a ele, passando os dedos pela bola de basquete. - Não é um problema seu,Edward.

Saí de perto dele.

- As coisas não andam muito bem, é verdade, mas fui eu que me meti nessa.

- Não - ele retrucou. - Fui eu que coloquei a gente nessa. Quando eu comecei a fazer o jogo da Jessica com você.

- Desculpe - argumentei -, você até poderia ter conquistado qualquer uma daquelas garotas da festa do Steve. Mas quanto a você e Jessica, vamos deixar isso bem claro, fui eu que planejei esse romance.

- Você está certa disso?- ele perguntou, os olhos brilhando de raiva. - Eu gostaria de saber o que faz você ter tanta certeza disso.

- Dois pontos. Sem bater no aro - eu anunciei. E me preparei para lançar a bola. Arremessei. _Cesta._

Edward recuperou a bola e fez um drible atrás do círculo amarelo.

- Três pontos - ele anunciou, então enterrou a bola na cesta.

Ele se virou para mim. - Você realmente não tem a menor pista do que eu estava tentando fazer.

- Tenho uma pista, sim - eu o interrompi. - Você está tentando me derrotar no meu próprio jogo.

- De qual jogo você está falando, Bella?

Eu recolhi a bola.

- De qual jogo? - ele insistiu.

Girei rapidamente ao redor dele e tentei lançar com a mão esquerda. Estava furiosa. Poderia até perder no amor, mas não seria derrotada nos arremessos.

Ele me alcançou e fez um bloqueio perfeito. Corremos em direção da bola perdida e acabamos nos atirando violentamente contra a parede.

- Sabe, quando eu vi você pela primeira vez - ele começou -, naquele dia que você quase me atropelou, achei que era meio maluca. E deveria estar sempre com seu capacete na cabeça.

- Mesmo? Obrigada pelo elogio - falei, tentando desvencilhar o meu corpo do dele. Era doloroso ficar tão perto de Edward. Sua voz, seu cheiro, sua pele me cercavam por todos os lados.

- Mas eu acho que fiquei ainda mais maluco...

- Não vou discutir isso - escapei e fui atrás da bola que rolava para longe de nós.

- ...querendo você.

Virei a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- O que você falou?

- Eu queria você. E você queria o _Ovos Mexidos _- ele soltou uma gargalhada. - Quando eu me lembro disso agora, chega a ser hilário.

Eu estava perplexa. Por que era engraçado?

- Fiquei tão maluco - continuou Edward - quando você pensou em me usar pra conquistar o _Ovos Mexidos. _Mas eu concordei em sair com você e Jessica, esperando que, se você me conhecesse melhor, acabaria mudando de idéia. - Ele me olhou com aqueles incríveis olhos verdes. - Em alguns momentos, como na casa mal-assombrada, eu pensei que teria uma chance.

Então ele balançou os ombros e sorriu, como se aqueles momentos não tivessem sido importantes.

- Mas você continuou me "treinando" - ele continuou _ e deixou claro que estava a fim do _Ovos Mexidos. _Eu teria que agüentar isso até que a Jessica ficasse cansada de mim. Então passei a vê-la o máximo que pude. Achando que ela se enjoaria rápido. E ela se enjoou. Então eu tive uma idéia brilhante.

Agora o sorriso desapareceu. E Edward balançou a cabeça como se tivesse vergonha de si mesmo.

- Qual? - perguntei com a voz rouca. - Qual foi a idéia brilhante?

- Tentar o seu jogo... ainda que eu o achasse ridículo. No início, eu odiei a maneira como você levava os seus joguinhos de conquista. Mas parecia tão fácil! Se eu fingisse que precisava manter a Jessica interessada em mim, eu teria uma desculpa para sair com você, uma desculpa para você ficar comigo.

- Ah, não!

- Agora, eu me sinto péssimo.Não importa se a Jessica costuma usar os outros... mas eu a usei... isso foi péssimo! E o que é pior, eu arranjei tudo tão perfeitamente que não podia nem ser mais seu amigo. Quarta-feira à noite, na sua casa, tudo o que eu queria era abraçar você.

Ele deu um passo à frente. Eu peguei a bola de basquete e a agarrei como uma bóia salva-vidas. Será que ele tinha notado que eu não parava de tremer?

- Você pode largar essa bola agora - ele falou em voz baixa. -O jogo acabou.

- Acabou? - eu murmurei - Quem ganhou?

- Ninguém.

- Ninguém?

- Obviamente - ele falou de modo brusco -, nem você, nem Jessica, nem eu - ele se virou e foi embora.

Fiquei olhando fixamente para ele, sem acreditar em tudo aquilo. Ele estava falando sério. Havia realmente acabado. Sem que eu soubesse, ele tinha se apaixonado e desistido de mim. Não havia durado mais do que o período do acampamento. Agora, tudo o que restava era raiva.

Fiquei ali mais um minuto, observando-o de costas, então, saí correndo e, do meio da quadra, arremessei a bola em direção à cesta na outra extremidade. Eu queria estourar aquele vidro de proteção em mil pedaços.

Mas a bola atravessou tranqüilamente a cesta.

Edward parou e esperou a bola rolar até ele.

- Sabe, se você praticar um pouco - ele disse, com um sorrisinho -, pode se tornar uma grande jogadora.

- Eu sou uma grande jogadora.

Ele deu uma olhada na cesta e jogou a bola para mim, como se a estivesse lançando para um companheiro de time. Mas logo depois que eu a peguei, ele veio correndo impedir a minha passagem. Passei por ele, driblando. Ele permanecia emparelhado. Tentei ir pela esquerda, depois pela direita. Ele marcava cada passo meu. Recuando, dei a volta e corri para a linha de arremesso. Dei-lhe uma leve cotovelada nas costelas e saltei bem embaixo da cesta. Colidimos no ar.

- Falta! No braço - eu gritei.

- Você tá falando sério? – exclamou Edward.

Permanecemos ali, suados, nos encarando.

- Bella - ele disse com uma voz baixa, tão sem fôlego que eu mal conseguia escutá-lo. - Eu te amo. Não acabou pra mim. Eu não consigo deixar de gostar de você e eu não sei o que fazer com isso.

Eu engoli seco. Meus sentimentos eram tão fortes que eu estava paralisada. Tentei soar leve e calma:

- Pelo jeito, você não escutou aqueles conselhos todos que eu te dei.

Ele me olhou espantado, depois esperançoso. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam.

- Eu... eu escutei alguns deles - disse, e colocou levemente os braços em torno de mim, se inclinou e me beijou no pescoço, uma, duas, três vezes, beijos quentes e macios.

Depois, se afastou e me olhou.

- Você está arrepiada! - Estou.

Edward me puxou contra o seu corpo, seus braços me envolvendo como se nunca mais fossem me soltar.E abaixou a boca em direção a minha.

- Bella, feche os olhos.

Fechei os dois. Depois abri um.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada. Pude sentir o seu corpo inteiro rindo. E ele me beijou levemente. E mais uma vez, levemente, esperando por mim.

- Bella - ele falou numa voz grave.

Quando o beijei, foi com todo o meu sentimento. Edward parou de sorrir; pude sentir todo o seu corpo tremendo.

Ginásios vazios e cinzentos são bons lugares tanto para beijar quanto para rezar. Eu não sei quanto tempo permaneci envolvida em seus braços. Mas, finalmente, eu disse:

- Eu... acho que a gente devia voltar pro escritório.

Edward concordou e me soltou.

Mas, assim que guardei a bola de basquete, ele me puxou para perto dele novamente e continuou me abraçando durante todo o caminho até o centro estudantil.

- Minhas bochechas estão tão vermelhas quanto eu imagino? - perguntei.

- Como duas maçãs - ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Todos vão ficar surpresos quando virem a gente, não acha?

- Bem, a Alice talvez não - ele disse -, mas os outros com certeza ficarão. Eu não acho que o Eric tenha percebido alguma coisa, muito menos o Emmett. Nós fingimos muito bem - acrescentou, enquanto atravessamos o corredor. Um bilhete estava fixado na porta do escritório. Edward me beijou mais uma vez antes de lermos o recado.

_Caros Edward e Bella,_

_Não pude esperar mais. Todo mundo vai se encontrar no_

_Pizza Palace às 6:30, para vocês lá._

_Emmett._

_P.S.l: Eric disse a Jessica que vocês foram no ônibus com_

_as crianças e que demorariam para voltar._

_P.S.2:Não me decepcionem, amo finais felizes._

_**N/A: **_Bem chegamos ao final da fic! Espero que vocês tenham gostado de lê-la tanto quanto gostei de adaptá-la. Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
